


Охота на лис

by mciron2013



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Манрик жив и сбегает в Дриксен.Написано на ОЭ-фест.Пинатель-консультант - Mutineer.





	Охота на лис

И я хочу надеяться на то, что ты останешься со мной.

Сплин.

В карете пахло пылью и ещё чем-то неуловимым, но противным, что вызывало желание открыть окна или повыбрасывать наружу надоевшие подушки с аляповатыми кисточками.

Бермессер кое-как сдержал клокочущую внутри злость и ограничился только тем, что распахнул окно. Внутрь хлынул морозный воздух, и вице-адмирал в отставке снова откинулся на сиденье.

Стоило приехать в поместье, которое он про себя называл медвежьим углом, как со всех сторон посыпались приглашения, на которые нельзя было не ответить. Бермессер прекрасно понимал, какой интерес вызвал его приезд среди соседей, которые и в столицу-то выбирались не чаще раза в года четыре, но всё равно каждый аккуратно запечатанный конверт (ещё и спрыснутый душистой водой, в случае, если писала матушка какой-нибудь перезрелой девицы) вызывал глухое бешенство.

Легко отделавшись после сражения в Хексбергском заливе, которое нельзя было назвать иначе, чем катастрофой, Бермессер был обречён коротать дни в своём замке и срывать злость на слугах. Если бы не проклятый Олаф с его упёртостью, флот был бы цел. Но Ледяной не умел отступать, и Бермессер искренне надеялся, что он сейчас жарится в Закатном пламени за неспособность думать.

Карету встряхнуло на ухабе, и Бермессер выругался: клацнув зубами, он едва не откусил себе язык. А всё соседи с их Гретой, которую они уже не знают, кому сбыть. Скромная белокурая девица развлекала гостя игрой на клавесине и, когда родители отворачивались, смотрела глазами побитой собаки, но Бермессер пообещал себе, что богоугодными делами заниматься не будет. Почтенные родители девицы потчевали его кислым вином и развлекали беседами о погоде и урожае. Кто бы знал, что в родной провинции стоит такая смертельная скука, которая словно пропитала все углы? От неё не избавиться было даже в своём доме, от скуки и злости. Ведь всё могло быть иначе, но не было, поэтому сегодняшний день должен был закончиться так же бездарно, как и начался, а следующий будет похож на него как брат-близнец, и, напившись вечером, Бермессер даже не сможет вспомнить, сколько он уже провёл здесь, среди ощипанных ёлок, разбросанных по склонам, и заснеженных полей.

Карета провалилась в яму левыми колёсами, выбралась и остановилась.

— Что там такое? — рявкнул Бермессер, выглядывая из окна.

— Боюсь, колесо с оси слетит, монсеньор, — почтительно ответил кучер, в которого уже были вбиты навыки обращения к внезапно приехавшему хозяину. — Может, разомнётесь пока, я тут быстро…

Боясь, что иначе изувечит негодяя, Бермессер распахнул дверцу кареты и ступил на жёсткую изрытую землю. Холодный воздух помог ему немного совладать со злостью. Кучер засуетился вокруг кареты, двое слуг, которых Бермессер взял с собой, больше опасаясь поломки в дороге, чем разбойников, спешились и подошли ближе. Их короткие реплики доносились до Бермессера словно издалека, хотя он стоял почти рядом.

Ожидая, что возня с каретой затянется, он медленно прошёлся по дороге до большого обломка камня, укрытого шапкой снега, запахнул меховую куртку, оглядел унылый пейзаж с высящимися на склоне голыми деревьями. Над его головой каркнула ворона, и он пожалел, что пистолет остался в карете. Стало немного полегче, холодный ветер задувал откуда-то сбоку, забирался под воротник, обвевал непокрытую голову, выстуживая воспоминания о жалкой девице и её подобострастных родителях, об унижении, которое довелось пережить в кабинете кесаря и — ранее — о злом и безжалостном море, которое Бермессер никогда не любил и не понимал.

За камнем, огибая его, вилась цепочка некрупных следов, совсем свежая; он присмотрелся к ней и лениво кликнул слуг.

— Эй, лентяи! Подстрелите лису — получите по золотому, — и неторопливо направился обратно к карете.

Кучер уже убедился, что оси ничего не грозит и теперь переминался рядом, не смея ничего вякнуть ни про неожиданную прихоть, ни про то, что лисий воротник был бы очень хорош. Слуги, взрывая сапогами недавно выпавший снег, взобрались по склону и пропали в ельнике; Бермессер поглядывал то туда, куда они ушли, то смотрел, как ветер колышет выглядывающие из-под белого покрова сухие стебли высокой травы. Время шло, но не было выстрела, который спугнул бы рассевшихся на ветвях ворон. Наверняка лису просто упустили. Лошади, оставшиеся без привязи, забрались на обочину и хрустели жёсткой травой, и когда Бермессер уже начал терять терпение, в ельнике послышалась возня.

Кучер привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь рассмотреть, что творится наверху. Там вдруг послышалась ругань, и наконец стало видно, что слуги возвращаются, с усилием волоча какого-то человека. Тот слабо вырывался и наконец его пришлось тащить по снегу волоком. Бермессер с немалым удивлением наблюдал, как слуги подталкивают к нему свою добычу. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что человек одет в потрёпанный камзол и едва стоит на ногах: как только его отпустили, он повалился на землю и неловко завозился, прижимая к груди левую руку.

Бермессер шагнул ближе и, подбоченившись, рассматривал подозрительного бродягу. Тот был рыжим, таким, что среди белого леса резало глаза от яркости его волос. Лица он не поднимал, и Бермессер слегка подтолкнул его ногой:

— Ну и лиса… — протянул он. — Ты кто такой?

Бродяга поднял на него больные покрасневшие глаза, в которых стояли слёзы:

— Я… не помню… — прохрипел он. По изменившемуся лицу Бермессера он понял, что сказал что-то не то, однако уже было поздно: талигойский акцент резанул по уху всем.

— Связать и в карету, — отрывисто распорядился Бермессер. — Дома разберёмся, что за птица.

Бродяга застонал, когда его перевернули лицом вниз, чтобы связать руки. Бермессер заметил, что левый рукав у него намок от крови. В карету бродягу забросили словно мешок: слуги — и те догадались, что наверняка имеют дело с талигойским шпионом, и потому не церемонились.

Забравшись в карету следом, Бермессер отпихнул лежащего на полу шпиона, чтобы можно было вытянуть ноги, и через минуту карета тронулась.

Ещё через полчаса Бермессер пожалел, что не велел пристрелить шпиона на месте: на каждой колдобине тот глухо охал, мотал головой и всё пытался повернуться так, чтобы не наваливаться всем весом на связанные руки. Не выдержав, Бермессер сбросил на пол подушку и отвернулся. Когда он снова взглянул вниз, пленник лежал тихо, уперевшись лбом в сиденье, и, судя по всему, был без сознания. Бесполезная подушка валялась рядом, бледная на фоне огненно-рыжих волос.

Через час карета въехала во двор замка, и Бермессер с облегчением покинул её. Ему было до дрожи неприятно думать, что безвестный шпион умер бы у его ног и, коченея, пролежал бы до конца пути.

— Вытащить, — приказал Бермессер, стараясь не оглядываться на возню позади себя. Сам он нарочито медленно снимал перчатки и рассеянно бродил взглядом по окнам замка, в котором его никто не ждал. Когда он обернулся, пленника уже положили на землю, и мёрзлые каменные плиты окрасились красным.

— Лекаря позовите, что ли, — недовольно проговорил Бермессер, рассматривая худое бледное лицо шпиона.

— А потом куда? — осторожно осведомился у него один из слуг.

Бермессер раздумывал не больше секунды.

— В подвал! — бросил он и зашагал к дому. Смотреть на яркое пятно растрёпанных волос и кровь посреди серо-белого двора было тошно.

Долгий зимний вечер он скоротал за выпивкой, бессмысленно таращась в зеркало напротив кровати, а утром, мучась похмельем, проснулся уже когда низкое зимнее солнце светило в затянутые морозными узорами окна. Бермессер маялся до обеда, думая, чем занять себя в провинциальной глуши. Разве только приказать завтра собираться на охоту — хоть какое-то развлечение, погоняться за лисами, а там пройдёт очередной бессмысленный день… Лисы! Совсем забыл, какую лису выкурили из её норы вчера. Впрочем, была ли вообще нора?

Бермессер дотянулся до шнурка, потом вспомнил, что звонок оборвался, выглянул в коридор, дал подзатыльник замешкавшемуся слуге, и велел вести в подвал.

Факел чадил, что не прибавляло удобств, каменные ступеньки крошились под ногами, и было так холодно, что Бермессер порадовался тому, что догадался заранее и надел меховую куртку. Слуга бормотал что-то про то, что шпион, вроде бы, со вчерашнего вечера не приходил в себя, но дверь послушно открыл, даже не спросив, не позвать ли кого покрепче. Бермессер не боялся, что талигойский заморыш на него набросится: слишком хорошо знал, что в таком состоянии тот вряд ли сможет даже встать.

Однако он ошибся. Факел осветил тесную клетушку даже без окошка с решёткой, койку с наваленной на неё свалявшейся соломой… Бермессер не сразу понял, где пленник, и не сразу догадался обернуться. Тот стоял у стены, вжавшись в неё лопатками. Камзола на нём больше не было, наверное, лекарь велел снять, когда перевязывал раненую руку, а рубашка была разорвана и сползала с ослепительно голого плеча. В холодной сырой тишине слышалось тяжёлое дыхание.

Бермессер рассмотрел шпиона не спеша. На вид ему было лет тридцать пять, он казался очень худым, но это, скорее, от того, что ему пришлось голодать и скитаться. Сапоги на нём были рваные и поношенные, на колене виднелась плохо заштопанная дыра, рваная рубаха висела мешком. Шпион молчал, опустив глаза и мелко вздрагивая. Его пальцы медленно царапали стену, словно стремясь зачем-то зацепиться за неровности.

Бермессеру понравилось, что его боятся; он хотел бы продлить эту минуту, но больше было нельзя, слуга уже начинал в нетерпении переминаться за его спиной, а пленник, судя по всему, был готов снова лишиться чувств. Не рискнув касаться шпиона, чтобы силой заставить его поднять голову, Бермессер отступил. Он уже прикинул, что новое развлечение обещает быть долгим.

— Вымыть, одеть, ужинать привести ко мне, — приказал он за дверью, тихо, чтобы шпион не услышал.

Сам он не утерпел и через час пошёл проверять, как выполняется его приказ.

От дверей купальни тянуло тёплым воздухом, слышались шаги, возня и грохот, когда кто-то из слуг запнулся о не на месте стоящее ведро. Бермессер приоткрыл дверь, чтобы заглянуть в щелочку, и тут же об этом пожалел. С пленником возились двое, один поддерживал его на ногах, другой пытался выдрать у него из пальцев ворот рубашки, который тот всё никак не хотел отдавать, как будто то, что он запахнёт его, могло от чего-то спасти. Наконец слугам надоело воевать с несговорчивым шпионом, один из них потянул его за шиворот, дёрнул — и рубашка разошлась на спине, повиснув грязной тряпкой. Пленник перегнулся вперёд в удерживающих его руках, замер, бессмысленно глядя перед собой. Бермессеру хорошо было видно его застывшее лицо, а то, что слуги замешкались, глядя на обнажившееся тело, могло значить только то, что вид со спины у шпиона весьма неприглядный.

Ступая по возможности тихо, он отошёл от двери, сожалея о том, что сегодня придётся снова ужинать в одиночестве: вряд ли пленник после купания и времени, проведённого в тепле, будет способен на осмысленный разговор.

Однако когда ужин уже был подан в кабинет, а Бермессер опять нацелился на бутыль касеры, шпиона всё же привели. Выглядел он теперь гораздо лучше, волосы после мытья словно стали ещё ярче и вдобавок завивались на концах, избавленные от грязи, которая превращала их в сосульки; одели его прилично, и если бы не глубокие тени под глазами и проявляющаяся в скованных движениях слабость, Бермессер никогда бы не поверил, что этого человека вчера в буквальном смысле нашли под кустом.

Кивком он отпустил слуг и смерил взглядом замершего посреди кабинета шпиона. Тот не знал, куда деть руки, боялся поднять голову, но всё равно любопытство было сильнее его, и он то и дело бросал косые взгляды по сторонам, — лиса, да и только.

— Садитесь, сударь, — радушно пригласил Бермессер, указывая на стул напротив себя. Шпион осмелился посмотреть на него, словно не веря, что обращаются именно к нему, затем отодвинул стул и сел, спрятав руки под столом. Бермессер догадался, что первым шпион ничего не скажет; тем интереснее казалось подбирать к нему ключи. Ему давно не приходилось вести допросов, но этот обещал быть самым запоминающимся и необычным из всех.

— Моё имя — Вернер фок Бермессер, а как мне называть вас? — поинтересовался он самым елейным тоном, на который был способен.

Шпион вздрогнул, вскинул глаза и уставился на него с недоумением и какой-то обречённостью, как будто заранее знал, что ему не поверят.

— Я не помню своего имени, господин фок Бермессер, — простуженным голосом заявил он. Эти игры бывшему вице-адмиралу были хорошо известны, правда, ранее он полагал, что шпионы с большей охотой притворяются мирными мещанами или ремесленниками, а не никем. Наверное, этот шпион полагал себя умнее своих предшественников, которые попадались Бермессеру.

— Отлично, но что-то же вы должны помнить? — спросил Бермессер, как бы невзначай пододвигая шпиону блюдо с паштетом. — Полагаю, за совместным ужином я выслушаю вашу историю.

Шпион потянул носом воздух, как оголодавший зверь, но к еде не притронулся.

— Я… талигоец, — с напряжением произнёс он, видимо, считая, что раньше его акцента никто не услышал, и теперь ожидая реакции на своё признание. Вероятно, он думал, что сейчас, потрясённый тем, что принимает у себя врага, Бермессер пристрелит его на месте, но у того были другие планы.

— Ну так что же? — вопросил тот. — Именно поэтому мне и интересно, как вы оказались в Дриксен, да ещё и в такой глуши. До границы с Талигом отсюда, если не ошибаюсь, три дня пути?

Шпион опустил голову, здоровой рукой теребя кисточки на скатерти. Волосы закрыли лицо огненной волной, и на секунду Бермессер испытал сожаления по поводу того, что такой красоте осталось недолго существовать.

— Я… — начал шпион и глухо закашлялся. — Я не заметил, как перешёл границу. Вероятно, это было ночью. Как раз был снегопад, и…

Бермессер услужливо налил шпиону вина, и тот, едва пригубив, поставил бокал обратно на стол и снова спрятал руки.

— Когда я наткнулся на селение и услышал чужую речь, было поздно, — продолжал шпион. — Я хотел идти обратно и… заблудился.

Вздохнув, Бермессер едва смог скрыть покровительственную усмешку. Все шпионы были одинаковы, и удовольствие грозило обернуться всё той же скукой.

— Ну а как вы оказались у границы? — спросил он. — Вероятно, вас постигло какое-то бедствие?

— Да, я… — начал шпион и вдруг весь закаменел. Его скулы медленно краснели.

— Продолжайте, сударь, — подбодрил его Бермессер. — Уверяю, что не буду смеяться над вашей бедой.

Он не добавил, что не будет смеяться теперь, а в одиночестве наверняка даст волю веселью, вновь и вновь вспоминая всю нелепость придуманной шпионом истории.

— Я… — как будто решившись на признание, шпион взглянул прямо. — Я бежал от мельника.

— От мельника? — переспросил Бермессер. — Зачем же вам понадобилось от него бежать?

Шпион вскинул голову, разыгрывая оскорблённую гордость:

— Воспользовавшись моим положением, этот негодяй заставлял меня работать на мельнице вместо лошади!

Бермессер хмыкнул, спрятал усмешку в бокале и постарался изобразить сочувственный вид:

— Я бы убил его на месте, сударь, но, к сожалению, не могу этого сделать. Но как же вы позволили ему так с вами обойтись?

Лицо шпиона вновь стало растерянным: видимо, именно эту часть своей истории он продумал хуже всего.

— Я был настолько беспомощен, что… к тому же я не думал, что могу ему возражать, — залепетал он. — Я ведь даже не знаю, из какого я сословия…

Бермессер ещё раз окинул взглядом его лицо и решил, что шпион тянет если не на дворянина, то на бастарда точно. Тот уже не так боялся, как раньше, даже смелее осматривал кабинет, ожидая, пока хозяин ему ответит.

— Что именно послужило причиной вашей беспомощности? — терпеливо спросил Бермессер, надеясь, что шпион уже успел придумать что-то более интересное, чем неловкая ложь в первый раз.

— То, что я ничего не помнил, — отрезал тот и уткнулся взглядом в скатерть. Ноздри его трепетали, и Бермессер представлял, в какой мере шпион сходит с ума от голода, — интересно, а слуги вообще догадались его покормить?

— И не помните сейчас?

Шпион взглянул исподлобья, но не злобно, а как будто ожидая подсказки.

— Нет, не помню…

— Ни имя, ни сословие, ни родных, ни друзей, ни ваш дом, ничего?

Шпион только молча покачал головой.

— Я знаю, что вы мне не верите, — тихо добавил он и снова закашлялся.

— Может быть, и верю, — протянул Бермессер, думая, что сказать, чтобы поддерживать в госте-пленнике постоянный страх. — Так как же мне всё-таки к вам обращаться?

Снова густо покраснев, шпион неуверенно взглянул на него:

— Как вам будет угодно…

— Значит, как мне будет угодно, господин… Лис? — издевательски протянул Бермессер.

— Лис? — непонимающе переспросил шпион.

— Я заметил лисьи следы и отправил слуг в ельник, — пояснил Бермессер, — а они вернулись с вами. Удивительное совпадение.

Поняв намёк на рыжие волосы, вновьнаречённый Лис хотел было что-то сказать, но вовремя остановился. Бермессеру понравилась такая понятливость, хотя, по правде говоря, откровенный страх ему понравился больше.

— И вы… — осторожно начал Лис, — вы собираетесь сдать меня властям?

Широко ухмыльнувшись, Бермессер откинулся на спинку стула.

— Я — здесь власть, — поведал он настороженному Лису. — И я решаю, что делать с талигойцем, который попал на мои земли. Простите, не спросил, что у вас с рукой…

— Напоролся на сук, — признался Лис, — в темноте, когда падал в овраг.

— А со спиной?

Лис опять настороженно замер, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то.

— Мельник…

— О да, конечно, — ухмыльнулся Бермессер. — Однако вы ничего не едите, господин Лис. Позвольте заметить, это не пойдёт вам на пользу, ведь в моём доме вам предстоит провести ещё довольно долгое время…

Пока вы мне не наскучите, следовало бы добавить, но он сдержался. Пока хватило и того, что Лис наконец уставился на него со смесью страха, обречённости и восхищения. Было видно, что он хочет спросить, что же решил Бермессер, и не может.

А после разрешения, которое прозвучало как приказ, он соизволил притронуться к еде и теперь торопливо заглатывал её, словно боясь, что вот-вот её отнимут. После бокала вина он совсем осоловел, и Бермессер решил, что на сегодня хватит.

Убедившись, что Лис очистил тарелку и вылизал бы её, если бы не его присутствие, Бермессер отбросил салфетку и будничным тоном произнёс:

— Что же, благодарю вас за интересную историю. А теперь извольте отправляться обратно в подвал.

Лис вскинулся так резко, что волосы подлетели рыжей волной. Бермессер не сдержал улыбки, наблюдая за тем, как ужас, гнев, растерянность и беспомощность сменяют друг друга на его лице.

— Вы мне не поверили, — полуутвердительно произнёс Лис. — Конечно, на что я надеялся…

Он тоже улыбнулся. Кривая беспомощная улыбка словно послужила невольным отражением снисходительной улыбки Бермессера.

— Я не шпион и не прознатчик, господин фок Бермессер, а всё, что помню, я вам рассказал, — добавил Лис и сделал попытку подняться. Не иначе, затем, чтобы с гордым видом самостоятельно пойти в подвал. Попытка провалилась, и Лис осел обратно, ухватился за край стола.

— А разве говорил, что вам поверил? — удивился Бермессер.

Вздрогнув, Лис сделал попытку сжаться и одёрнул себя, вскинул подбородок.

— Можете не верить мне, — отчеканил он, — но я говорю правду!

— Неужели? — усомнился Бермессер и по выражению его лица понял, что попал в точку. Лис давно знал, что его неправдоподобная история не могла никого обмануть, и знал, что обречён. — Что могло произойти с человеком, чтобы он забыл даже собственное имя? Потрудитесь мне это объяснить!

Лис молчал долго, и Бермессер уже думал, что он и не ответит. Комкая манжеты рубашки, Лис сидел на стуле, чуть покачиваясь туда-сюда и не замечая, что волосы падают ему на лицо.

— Может быть, что-то очень страшное? — почти неслышно произнёс он.

— Страшное! — презрительно хмыкнул Бермессер и осёкся. Что такое страх, он испытал на собственной шкуре и потому всячески старался избегать опасностей. Кому охота умереть ради чего-то, от чего не было ни тепло, ни холодно? Разве что безумцу Олафу, который заодно утащил с собой почти весь флот. Но Бермессер всегда считал себя умнее всяких оружейников. Но при всём желании он не мог себе представить, что могло случиться с Лисом, чтобы он в самом деле потерял память. Он не был похож на слабого труса, по крайней мере, теперь крепился изо всех сил.

— Может быть и страшное, господин Лис, — наконец промолвил Бермессер. — Однако как я могу узнать, лжёте вы или нет?

Снова опустив голову, тот молчал. Узнать наверняка было невозможно, это понимали они оба, поэтому дело было только за тем, кто кого переборет.

Бермессер дотянулся до шнура и позвонил. Слуга появился на пороге кабинета через несколько мгновений, вопросительно уставился на хозяина.

— В подвал!

День тянулся ужасающе медленно. Бермессер знал, что следует выждать, дать шпиону понять, что о нём уже позабыли, но с каждым часом его нетерпение становилось всё сильнее. Он и не подумал сначала, каким обещает стать его новое развлечение. При желании его можно растянуть на всю зиму, главное только не сломать игрушку раньше времени. Неумелый шпион вызывал желание расшевелить, поймать на очевидной лжи и раздавить правдой. Власть над ним кружила голову; страх его был прекрасен, а как он, наверное, бледнеет, когда боится, наверное, до синевы, жаль, не было видно в подвале, так, может, ещё доведётся увидеть при свете… Сколько раз можно обрекать человека на смерть, а потом миловать, прежде чем он сойдёт с ума, запросит пощады или отупеет от постоянного ужаса? Что можно с ним делать, чтобы превратить его в животное и в самом деле заставить отречься от имени, дома и родины? Как постепенно вести Лиса всё ниже и ниже, словно сводя его по ступеням обратно в подвал, до уровня бессловесного дрожащего пленника? Нужен будет постоянный страх, потом вина, потом безысходность — и наказание, конечно же. Разочарование хозяина, оскорблённого мнимым или истинным вероломством…

Бермессер случайно увидел свою улыбку в зеркале напротив и сначала вздрогнул, но потом успокоился. Кто же виноват, что бедному талигойскому шпиону предстоит ответить за чужие грехи?

Ночью Бермессеру не спалось, он всё вспоминал скованные движения Лиса, мысленно примеривался, как будет удобнее схватить его за волосы, когда он в чём-то провинится. Интересно, рыжие волосы жёсткие или шелковистые? Нужно будет обязательно проверить…

А ещё интересно, как будет выглядеть поимка беглеца в замке, если он попробует избежать уготованной ему участи? Где он будет прятаться, на чердаке, в подвале, в нишах стен, в пустых комнатах? Какой, наверное, запоминающейся и яркой станет эта охота… Но нет, это потом, потом, когда Лис дойдёт до того состояния, в котором будет всё равно, куда бежать и где прятаться. Но выпускать его из подвала пока что нельзя, ещё рано…

Коря себя и ругая, Бермессер бросился в подвал, даже не позавтракав. Слуга держал факел, пока он рассматривал скрючившегося на соломе Лиса. Тот дышал тяжело и с хрипами, но, вне всяких сомнений, спал. Для него, видимо, ночь была такой же мучительной, но Бермессер мучился от любопытства и предвкушения, а Лис — от холода. В камере не было даже одеяла.

Он потряс Лиса за плечо, но проснулся тот не сразу. Наконец открыл мутные глаза и немного приподнялся, не пытаясь встать. Бермессер догадался, что так Лис пытается спасти остатки тепла.

— Вы, — прохрипел Лис и облизал покрывшиеся болячками губы.

Стало понятно, что он окончательно разболелся и что ему холодно от мучающей его лихорадки. Игра откладывалась на неопределённый срок.

— Я, — подтвердил Бермессер. Как это он не подумал, что подвал добьёт и без того простуженного Лиса? Раздумывал только о том, как дать понять, что ни на грош не поверил его истории, — и вот пожалуйста. Снова Бермессеру пришло в голову, что Лис может умереть, и тогда придётся всю зиму сидеть в замке в одиночестве. Может, уже поздно и даже лекарь не ничего не сделает?

Ругаясь и не обращая внимания на изумлённого слугу, Бермессер сгрёб Лиса в охапку и понёс наверх. Отощавший Лис был лёгким; он не сопротивлялся, даже не хватался за шею и, по-видимому, не слишком осознавал, что происходит.

— Лекаря сюда! — рявкнул Бермессер, кладя Лиса на постель в собственной спальне. В ожидании, пока явится лекарь, он отошёл к окну и следил за тем, как Лис, кашляя, пытается перевернуться набок и свернуться клубком. Солнце играло в рыжих волосах с запутавшейся в них соломой.

Бермессер скривился. Беспомощный и больной, Лис ухитрился вызвать у него чувство вины и прогнал его с собственной кровати. Нет, наглец ещё за это ответит!

До вечера Лис дотянул, но лекарь сказал, что ночью будет хуже, да и сам Бермессер это прекрасно знал. Лис ничего не ел и только неподвижно лежал, закрыв глаза. Лекарь поил его отварами и тинктурами, оборачивал мокрыми простынями, чтобы сбить жар, и тогда Лис бессильно отмахивался от тяжёлой влажной ткани, из-за которой мёрз и которая не давала ему свернуться калачиком. К концу дня лекарь совершенно сбился с ног, и Бермессер отослал его спать, пообещав позвать, если Лису станет хуже.

Короткий зимний день отгорел над замком, уступив свои права звёздной ночи, заглядывающей в окна. Бермессер с раздражением закрыл дверь в спальню и приказал подавать ужин, вспомнив, что нормально ест первый раз за день. После ужина он ещё посидел над бессмысленными письмами, написал вежливый отказ в очередном визите, заглянул к Лису и, убедившись, что тот по-прежнему лежит неподвижно, оставил дверь в спальню приоткрытой и стал готовиться ко сну. Запер кабинет, передвинул оттоманку поближе к камину, накрыл сдёрнутой с кресла волчьей шкурой. Лежать было мягко, но неудобно, непривычно было засыпать на новом месте, к тому же Бермессер знал, что скоро Лис его всё равно разбудит.

Так и случилось. После того, как из спальни донёсся первый стон, Бермессер лениво поднялся, зажёг свечи, накинул на себя согретую теплом тела шкуру и пошёл проверять Лиса.

— Ну, что вы мне скажете, господин Лис? — наполовину издевательским тоном поинтересовался он, ставя шандал на столик. — Что на моей кровати спать тепло и мягко?

Лис не ответил ему, да и не смог бы этого сделать, он метался в лихорадке, сбросив на пол простыню, в которую был завёрнут. Сбившееся одеяло оказалось у него в ногах, и Бермессер наклонился, чтобы поднять его и прикрыть наготу своего пленника. Лис морщился в своём бреду, тяжело дышал, словно от кого-то убегал. Усмехнувшись, Бермессер накинул на него одеяло, и тут же Лис подскочил, в ужасе уставившись на него. Всклокоченный, с вытаращенными глазами, дрожащий от слабости, он представлял собой жалкое зрелище.

— Не трогайте меня! — велел Лис на талиг. — Вы не смеете!

— Да я и не трогаю, — пожал плечами Бермессер и присел на край кровати, собираясь слушать дальше. Разумеется, о том, чтобы позвать лекаря, он и не подумал, ещё чего не хватало. Этой ночью он был намерен узнать много интересного.

Лис откинулся назад, уронив на грудь перевязанную руку. По его виску стекала капля пота, блестящая в свете свечей. Некоторое время он молчал, потом тихо и безнадёжно попросил:

— Отпустите меня. Прошу вас. Отпустите и забудьте, я просто уйду. То, что вы делаете, это… низко.

— Согласен, — отозвался Бермессер единственно для того, чтобы сохранить хоть какую-то иллюзию осмысленности в бессвязной речи Лиса.

— Не надо! — заорал вдруг тот, таращась перед собой. — Не надо, я больше не стану!

Он повернулся набок, закрывшись руками, и Бермессер стиснул зубы. Спину Лиса, исполосованную косыми рубцами, он уже видел сегодня, когда лекарь стащил с него одежду. Лиса били неумело, явно для того, чтобы сорвать злость, и следы ещё не до конца зажили. Не стали бы талигойского шпиона бить его товарищи только для того, чтобы создать видимость правдоподобной истории про рабство у злого мельника… Или стали бы? Бермессер приготовился слушать дальше, но дальше ничего не было, обессилевший Лис лежал тихо, только часто и неглубоко дышал, дрожа от холода.

Ждать пришлось около часа. Бермессер поменял свечи в шандале, потом забрался на кровать с ногами и устроился в изножье, завернувшись в шкуру. По природе своей он отличался скорее нетерпением, но тут любопытство заставило его терпеть неудобства. Он знал, что нового потока бреда придётся ждать, возможно, долго, но интерес его был слишком силён, чтобы отправиться спать.

— Стоять! Это приказ! — заорал очнувшийся Лис, и задремавший Бермессер от неожиданности едва не свалился с кровати. Ага, значит, умеет приказывать, обрадовался он, опомнившись. Лис рвался куда-то бежать, с неожиданной силой выскальзывал из неловких рук, отбивался и грозился отдать под трибунал.

— Имя! Ну скажи же, как тебя зовут! — потребовал Бермессер, прижимая его к кровати и зная, что не будет услышан.

— Обойти с левого фланга! Кавалерия — к бою! — велел ему Лис. — Пистолеты мне!

Бермессер выругался. Командовал Лис со знанием дела.

— Нет, я сам! — рванулся Лис в бой. Пришлось налечь посильнее, худое тело, прижатое им, забилось отчаяннее, одеяло начало соскальзывать.

— Мятеж должен быть подавлен за неделю, ясно вам? — вопросил Лис, тяжело дыша. Повинуясь неясному порыву, Бермессер отвёл мокрые волосы у него с лица и поискал взглядом, где графин с водой. Когда он повернулся назад, Лис уже вцепился в его плечи и проникновенно заговорил:

— Отчего же вы считаете, что общее положение нашей семьи важнее личного счастья? Я ничего не желал так сильно, как удалиться прочь от всей этой столичной суеты и, главное, от службы, а вы заставляете меня…

Одной рукой придерживая его, чтобы не дёргался, второй Бермессер дотянулся до графина, едва не опрокинул шандал, но кое-как смог налить воды в чашку. Лис пил жадно, сосредоточенно, словно сейчас не блуждал где-то в лабиринтах ложной или настоящей памяти. Зубы его стучали о край чашки. Когда он напился, Бермессер помог ему прилечь обратно, но не удержался и не сразу отнял руку, запутавшуюся в мягких волосах.

— Кровь на камнях, — тихо промолвил Лис, медленно блуждая взглядом по потолку. — Мне страшно, не убивайте меня.

— Не стану, — пообещал Бермессер, надеясь, что он услышит и не будет так пугаться его. Потом понял, что сказал, и, досадуя, закусил губы. Даже если Лис не слышал, обещание уже дано.

Когда Лису стало совсем плохо, он больше не метался и ничего не говорил, просто лежал, дыша ртом и откинув одеяло до половины. Ругаясь про себя, Бермессер нашёл оставленный лекарем кувшин воды и, намочив край простыни, протёр Лису лицо и грудь. Было ясно, что он больше не скажет ничего важного и остаётся только ждать, чем разрешится его болезнь.

Бермессер проснулся оттого, что ему стало казаться, будто на него кто-то смотрит. Приподнявшись, он обвёл глазами комнату, но Лис спал так же, как и ночью, когда жар оставил его, и дышал глубоко и спокойно. Неизвестно, что с ним будет следующей ночью, но этот день он должен был прожить. Бермессер потянулся, разминая затёкшее тело: он заснул там, где его свалил сон, — в изножье, поперёк широкой кровати, на сбившейся шкуре. Хорошо, что кабинет заперт и никто не был свидетелем того, как он поддался непростительной жалости. Никто из слуг не должен был знать, что хозяин чувствует себя виноватым в том, что пленник едва не умер.

Он ещё немного посмотрел на спящего Лиса, а потом вышел. В окна заглядывала серая предрассветная муть. День снова обещал быть ясным и морозным.

После завтрака Бермессер написал ещё одно письмо, запечатал и велел послать с гонцом в Эйнрехт. Всадник давно скрылся за воротами, а он всё смотрел на пустынный двор замка, и только лекарь отвлёк его от неспешных мыслей, когда вышел от Лиса. Бермессер сделал ему знак подойти поближе и говорить тихо. Лекарь почтительно склонился рядом с его креслом.

— Скажите, мэтр, — шёпотом начал Бермессер, — он выздоровеет?

— При должном уходе — разумеется, — ответствовал тот также шёпотом. — Это займёт недели две.

— И вот ещё. Вам, должно быть, известно, что этот человек утверждает, будто ничего не помнит о себе. И у него, и у меня этот факт вызывает некоторые затруднения, а потому мне нужно ваше мнение. Как вы полагаете, возможна ли подобная потеря памяти?

— Я дам вам ответ к вечеру, — сказал лекарь после минутного раздумья. — Мне нужно справиться об этом в книгах.

Бермессер отпустил его, немного посидел, глядя, как луч солнца путешествует по шпалерам на стене кабинета, и пошёл к Лису.

Тот полулежал на подушках и дремал, склонив голову на плечо. Бермессер поморщился, захотелось задёрнуть шторы: от яркости волос, на которые падал луч солнца, рябило в глазах.

Он остановился у кровати в неприятной для него самого нерешительности. Будить Лиса только для того, чтобы поддержать страх в нём, и так полуживом, было низостью. Смотреть на спящего — глупостью.

Когда Лис выздоровеет, нужно приказать подстричь ему патлы, подумал Бермессер, глядя на тяжёлые пряди, спадающие на обнажённую шею пленника. Уж очень неровно отросли. Он ещё раз окинул взглядом бессильно лежащее тело. Утром Лиса одели в длинную рубаху, но он всё равно знал, как тонки руки, спрятанные в просторных рукавах. Как страшны оставленные плетью рубцы.

Если бы не солнце, он не заметил бы и ушёл. Но под дрогнувшими ресницами Лиса на мгновение сверкнул яркий блик и тут же погас. Лис проснулся и притворился спящим, но на каждого хитреца довольно простоты. Только потом, уже склонившись над ним и словно проверяя, нет ли жара, Бермессер задумался, что Лис не поверит, если ему вдруг вздумается изображать радушного хозяина. Только не после подвала.

Лис не открывал глаза даже после того, как Бермессер присел рядом. Ах, значит, решил затаиться… Бермессер одной рукой накрыл слишком напряжённую для спящего ладонь Лиса, а второй коснулся его лба, не спеша отнимать. Жара не было, уже хорошо. Он провёл по щеке Лиса, скользнул на шею, притворяясь, что проверяет пульс. Жилка на горле, которую он нащупал подушечками пальцев, колотилась шало и рвано. Кожа на ключицах оказалась прохладной и чуть влажной, и только это прикосновение на грани приличий заставило Лиса всё-таки открыть глаза. Бермессер спохватился и подавил готовую возникнуть на лице торжествующую ухмылку. Притворщик из Лиса был плохой, как только такой стал шпионом? Шевельнулась предательская мысль: ведь ничего ещё не ясно, может, он никогда им и не становился?

Лис смотрел с тоскливым ужасом, и Бермессер спохватился, что, возможно, последнее, что Лис про него помнит, это то, как он приказал бросить его в подвал. Пришлось всё-таки изображать улыбку.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Благодарю, неплохо, — прошелестел Лис. По его виду можно было подумать, что он готовится свалиться в обморок. Может быть, так оно и было.

Наконец Бермессер догадался и отнял руку. В глазах Лиса промелькнуло облегчение, и Бермессер поймал себя на том, что слабость пленника, настоящая или показная, начинает его чем-то неуловимо бесить. К тому же Лис перестал на него смотреть, уткнувшись взглядом в одеяло.

— Я нахожусь в вашей спальне, я не ошибся? — промолвил он тихо и с какой-то обречённостью.

— Не ошиблись, — подтвердил Бермессер. — За этой дверью мой кабинет, и я могу навещать вас, когда захочу.

Лис вздрогнул и сгорбился. Длинные пальцы нервно смяли пододеяльник, и Бермессеру это не понравилось. Страх вчерашнего Лиса был правильным, нормальным, настоящим, в страхе Лиса сегодня словно была какая-то гнильца, которая портила удовольствие, как невидимая с первого взгляда червоточина портит вкус яблока. До зубовного скрежета хотелось расшевелить его, но этого нельзя было сделать, не причинив пленнику ещё больше вреда…

Бермессер ещё раз оглядел Лиса, тонкого, наполовину истаявшего после боли и болезни, и поспешно поднялся.

Дверь из спальни в кабинет он закрывал за собой молча, потрясённый тем, что только что едва совладал с собой. Тем, как хотелось заломить слабые руки, добиться крика, унизить, подчинить, сломать. Он готов был поклясться, что ещё мгновение — и Лис бы в самом деле лежал, придавленный его тяжестью, умоляющий о пощаде. Картина встала перед внутренним взором настолько ясно, что Бермессер содрогнулся от её чёткости.

Он опомнился, стоя у окна и прижимаясь лбом к стеклу. Внизу медлительный конюх разгребал лопатой снег. Выше, на стене, громоздились замёрзшие вороны. Ещё выше поднимался жёлтый диск солнца, скрытый лёгкими облаками.

Бермессер перевёл дыхание и обернулся на дверь спальни: ему показалось, что из-за неё донёсся неясный звук.

А потом он вдруг успокоился. В самом деле, чего так пугаться? Ведь что бы он ни сделал с Лисом, его никто не сможет осудить.

Он не заходил в собственную спальню два дня, спал на оттоманке у камина, а навещающего Лиса лекаря провожал таким взглядом, что бедный мэтр, однажды поймав его на себе, выронил чашку с отваром. Бермессер сам от нечего делать пролистал книги по медицине и уверился, что человек в самом деле может потерять память. В справочнике описывался случай, когда некоего мещанина грабители ударили по голове, и он забыл последние лет пятнадцать своей жизни. Лис, как утверждал, не помнил даже собственного имени. Было похоже.

— Человеческий мозг — материя весьма тонкая, — объяснил лекарь. — И нам не дано узнать, как удар по голове может повлиять на его свойства.

Бермессер согласился с тем, что случай исключительный, и запретил тревожить Лиса более необходимого. Этот приказ менее всего был вызван заботой о пленнике. Просто сама мысль о том, что кто-то видит Лиса чаще, чем он сам, приводила его в холодное бешенство, которому он не мог и не хотел найти объяснения.

Он сдался на третий день.

Лису было запрещено вставать, и он исправно выполнял все предписания, угнездившись среди подушек и то и дело шмыгая носом: поборов еженощный жар и лихорадку, он пал жертвой насморка.

День был сумрачен, за окном валил снег, и Бермессер втайне порадовался этому обстоятельству. В полумраке комнаты волосы Лиса словно поблёкли, было не так страшно обжечься. Но выглядел Лис теперь гораздо лучше, чем три дня назад, — то ли сказался хороший уход и вкусная еда, то ли отсутствие хозяина. И насторожился он не сразу, видимо, уже успел привыкнуть к безопасности.

Бермессер оглядел его, ожидая, что он заговорит первым или для приличия хотя бы притворится спящим или совсем больным, но Лис не оправдал его ожиданий и только напряжённо молчал.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Бермессер, смирившись с тем, что всё в этой жизни приходится делать самому.

— Благодарю, мне гораздо лучше, — прогнусавил Лис. Голос его всё ещё был простуженным, но не до такой степени, как в подвале.

Как и в тот раз, Бермессер присел на край кровати, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело как можно более непринуждённо. Наблюдал он внимательно, поэтому от него не укрылось то, как оцепенел Лис, словно покрылся сковывающей ледяной коркой.

— Возможно, — начал Бермессер, — вам показалось, что вначале я обошёлся с вами жестоко.

Лис промолчал, Бермессер расценил это как согласие.

— Но вы должны понимать, что наши страны воюют, и я был вынужден проявить жестокость по законам военного времени.

У него возникло ощущение, что он говорит что-то не то, но мысль нужно было закончить. Тем более, что Лис, по-видимому, представлял себе, что такое настоящая жестокость. Здесь его хотя бы не били, и он должен был быть счастлив.

Лис повернул голову и взглянул искоса.

— Я… имею право знать, что меня ждёт? — тихо спросил он.

— Пока что — лечение, — отрезал Бермессер. — А дальнейшее зависит по большей части от вас.

Он не удержался и, притворяясь, что невзначай, взял Лиса за руку. Тот, оживившийся было, снова оцепенел, как будто думал, что сейчас случится что-то страшное. И чем яснее Бермессер ощущал, как колотится под его пальцами жилка на запястье, тем больше он уверялся, что однажды так и будет.

Только не сейчас, попробовал он убедить самого себя. Даже если он всё же утянет Лиса в мрачную пропасть своей души, это должно стать финалом игры. Потому что из этой пропасти возврата не будет им обоим. И если кто из них и был виновен, так это Лис. Виновен в том, что талигоец, что попался, что смотрит с такой беспомощностью, как будто напрашивается на то, чтобы его доломали.

Бермессер улыбнулся, пытаясь приободрить Лиса. До финала было ещё далеко.

Как и предсказывал лекарь, через две недели Лис совершенно оправился после болезни. Бермессер с мнимым недовольством смотрел на лекаря, который то и дело проходил через кабинет в спальню и обратно, но ничего больше не говорил, зная, что искусство врачевания приносит свои плоды и вскоре можно будет ими насладиться сполна. Лис, когда к нему вернулся аппетит, ел как не в себя, и каждый раз, когда Бермессер навещал его, он с удовлетворением отмечал, что к пленнику возвращаются силы и исчезает болезненная худоба. И это было хорошо. Что за охота на замученного зверя?

За время, что Лис просидел в спальне, Бермессеру удалось его немного приручить. По крайней мере, от прикосновений он и так никогда не шарахался, только замирал, а теперь стал совсем послушным. Даже набравшись сил для того, чтобы вставать с постели, он не посмел выходить из комнаты без разрешения. В последние два дня по вечерам он добирался до камина и сидел на оттоманке, греясь у огня. Огонь потрескивал, Бермессер сидел за столом и разбирал письма, оставшиеся от родителей и дождавшиеся своего часа в секретере, Лис щурился на него или дремал. Вчера он попросил какую-нибудь книгу и половину вечера, водя пальцем по строчкам, разбирал на дриксен труд по фортификации. Сегодня читать не стал.

Бермессер отложил в сторону очередной пожелтевший от времени листок и зевнул. Когда Лис уйдёт спать, нужно будет пододвинуть оттоманку поближе к столу. Двигать обратно он постесняется, и ему придётся сесть. На следующий день — ещё ближе. Приручать так приручать. Интересно, когда он взбунтуется и покажет клыки?

На следующий день Лис, как он и предполагал, ничего не стал двигать. Непохоже было, что он ничего не заметил, по крайней мере, взгляды, которые он бросал на Бермессера, думая, что тот не видит, были настороженными. Большую часть времени они проводили в молчании, Бермессер полагал, что это молчание изводит Лиса, но потом уверился, что тот чувствует себя в большей безопасности, когда на него не обращают внимания. Что это чувство безопасности нужно разрушать, он понял, когда Лис уснул в его присутствии. Смотреть на него спящего было интересно, и Бермессер вскоре поймал себя на том, что откровенно любуется. Именно в этот момент он окончательно осознал, какой природы чувство влечёт его к Лису; как человек, много лет прослуживший на флоте, он отнёсся к своему открытию с долей иронии и с пониманием. Лучше играть, охотиться и в конце — подчинить и сломать, чем коротать век со вздорной жёнушкой, в которую превратится любая провинциальная девица из тех, что ему сватают, и с которой будет неимоверно скучно. Свои желания Бермессер ценил превыше всего и скуку не любил, поэтому пока Лис спал, не зная, что его ждёт, а Бермессер разглядывал его, с долей хладнокровия и расчёта представляя без одежды.

А рано утром, когда Бермессер проснулся и вгляделся в пейзаж за окном, на него вдруг нашла блажь. Он любил такое своё состояние, оно означало, что его ждёт небольшое приключение, приятное и совершенно безопасное. Из замка он почти не выбирался, а в последние дни постоянно шёл снег, но теперь небо прояснилось, снег лежал толстой пеленой, по нерасчищенному двору вели цепочки следов, а внизу, в деревнях и в лесу, наверное, поселяне уже обновили путь и сани легко поедут по наезженной колее…

С непривычной для самого себя утренней бодростью Бермессер умылся ледяной водой, приказал подавать завтрак, запрягать сани и — он немного помолчал, размышляя, как далеко распространяется его нынешнее благодушие, — приготовить тёплую одежду для Лиса.

Тот настороженно замер в дверях спальни, наспех одетый в выданные ему раньше домашние штаны и рубашку.

— Надеюсь, вам понравится, — улыбнулся Бермессер. Лис его уверенности явно не разделял.

Впервые после того памятного ужина в первый вечер они ели вместе. Теперь, когда Лис не голодал, верх взяло стеснение. Бермессер специально на него не смотрел, но Лис едва притронулся к еде.

— Вы не голодны? — любезно осведомился Бермессер.

— Куда мы поедем? — не выдержал Лис.

— Я намерен проверить, насколько вам подходит данное мной имя. Выпущу вас в ельнике, где взял… Говорят, лисы заметают след хвостом, чтобы охотники не нашли, а вы так сможете?

Лис оцепенел. По его лицу было видно, что он понимает, что над ним насмехаются, но в то же время не исключал и того, что его выбросят в лесу. Когда Бермессер уверился, что воображение Лиса дорисовало свору голодных собак и егерей с мушкетами, он, наконец, сжалился над пленником.

— Вообще-то, я хотел просто прогуляться и заодно показать вам местные виды, но если вы плохо себя чувствуете, то можете остаться.

Подумав, Лис отрицательно покачал головой. Бермессер только усмехнулся, зная, что Лис согласится прогуляться. Всем плохо взаперти, что человеку, что лису. И ему самому, наверное, тоже.

Тёплую одежду им уже приготовили. Справедливо решив, что в окрестностях замка ничего плохого с ними произойти не может, Бермессер не взял с собой шпагу, только кинжал. Лис покосился с опаской, но промолчал. Раньше он никогда не видел его вооружённым. В холле слуги, по счастью для них, расторопные, подали Бермессеру шубу. Лис удивился, но снова смолчал. Наверное, сообразил, что в Дриксен холоднее, чем в Талиге, и за то время, что он отсиживался в тёплой комнате, вполне могли ударить морозы. Бермессер терпеливо выждал, пока почтительные руки застегнут на нём крючки и пояс, и только тогда обернулся к Лису снова. Тот с удивлением и удовольствием ощупывал мех плаща — Бермессер узнал один из своих собственных и про себя отметил: слуги решили, будто Лис ему ровня, раз подали одежду с хозяйского плеча. Впрочем, пока ещё ничего не известно, может, они и правы…

Лис подтянул длинные перчатки с раструбами, и Бермессер закусил щёку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться: перчатки были чёрными и осторожные руки пленника походили в них на лисьи лапки.

Может, вправду отпустить, как отпускают вылечившихся зверей?..

Бермессер поймал себя на мягкотелости и разозлился.

— Ступайте за мной, — приказал он Лису грубее, чем следовало бы.

Сани уже были запряжены, возле переминался в ожидании кучер и крутился дворовый мальчишка, кажется, сын экономки.

— Лошадь смирная? — осведомился Бермессер.

— Смирная, ваша светлость, — ответил кучер, во все глаза таращась на Лиса. И правильно, незваного гостя видели немногие, и Бермессер подозревал, что на кухне каждый треплет языком кто во что горазд.

— А вокруг озера дорога что, проторена?

— Проторена, как же не проторить, дрова же рубят в лесу, — ответил кучер, забыв о вежливом обращении.

— Вот что, — решился Бермессер, — ты нам не нужен, ступай, править буду сам. Только встретишь и распряжёшь.

Лишь ожидая, пока Лис неловко заберётся в сани, он сообразил, что сказал «нам», а не «мне». Проклятый пленник, совсем всё в голове спуталось! Лис, не подозревая, что невольно стал причиной его гнева, только что не гнездо обустраивал себе в санях, на шкурах и мягкой соломе.

— Удобно? — не удержался Бермессер, садясь рядом и принимая протянутые кучером вожжи.

— Да… — промолвил Лис, видимо, уже раскаиваясь, что захватил себе большую часть свободного места. Бермессер ничего не сказал, лишь намотал на руку вожжи, прикрикнул, и лошадь шагом вывезла сани за ворота.

Он задумал объехать вокруг озера; неспешная прогулка заняла бы час или около того, а этого времени вполне хватило бы, чтобы полюбоваться Лисом на воздухе. Бермессер покосился вправо: Лис сидел неподвижно, с интересом и опаской одновременно уставившись на наплывающую на него дорогу с широкой колеёй. Если он не лжёт, а в Дриксен добирался пешком, он не должен помнить, каково это — ездить в санях или в карете, тогда это должно было быть ему в новинку. На мгновение Бермессер пожелал тоже потерять память. Забыть свой ужас при виде гибнущего флота, забыть покойного Кальдмеера, забыть Фридриха, забыть своё прошлое. Вообще всё. Но это было непростительной слабостью, и он только дёрнул вожжи. Ни в чём не повинная лошадка, получив ими по крупу, потрусила быстрее.

Странно, но на морозе с Лиса словно спало оцепенение, он то и дело крутил головой по сторонам, рассматривая укрытые снегом деревья, рассевшихся по ветвям птиц, сугробы, цепочки человеческих и звериных следов. Он перестал бояться и теперь только наслаждался свежим воздухом, ноздри трепетали, раздуваясь, лицо словно побелело с непривычки, но Бермессер заметил, что на щеках уже выступает румянец.

— Извольте накинуть капюшон, сударь, — велел он. — Вы не уважаете труд моего лекаря!

Лис спохватился и послушался. Белый профиль на фоне тёмного меха вызывал воспоминания о статуях в дворцовом саду — о твёрдом, но беззащитном мраморе. Нужно только знать, куда бить и как ломать.

— Озеро, — произнёс Лис, настороженно сверкая глазами из-под капюшона.

— Оно, — подтвердил Бермессер. Перелесок закончился, справа возник заснеженный склон с редкими деревьями, за которыми виднелось ровное, покрытое снегом место, убегающее к дальним холмам, где темнел хвойный лес. Дорога раздвоилась, левая колея уводила к большому тракту, правая шла вокруг озера. Лошадка, покорная поводьям, свернула вправо; Лис с любопытством смотрел на озеро и о страхе, похоже, забыл. Пора было и напомнить.

— Вас нашли хорнах в пяти от замка, — сообщил Бермессер, показав в сторону левой дороги. — Лес, который вы видите на том берегу, простирается до самого тракта, а это одиннадцать хорн.

— Далеко, — поёжился Лис. Судя по всему, его пробрала дрожь, и он уже начал понимать, что на пустынной дороге посреди леса они остались наедине.

— Согласен, однако иногда такая глушь только на руку. Кстати, на том берегу есть деревня, у меня все слуги оттуда.

— На том? — жалобно переспросил Лис. — А на этом?

— На этом нет, так уж сложилось, — усмехнулся Бермессер, придерживая разошедшуюся лошадь. — Куда собралась, тпру!

От него не укрылось то, как Лис словно попытался спрятаться в своих мехах, и он только улыбнулся. Что он сделает, когда они преодолеют примерно половину пути и начнут огибать озеро в обратную сторону, он ещё не знал. Кажется, это должно быть что-то приятное для него и не слишком приятное для Лиса.

— Вы редко улыбаетесь, — крепясь изо всех сил, заметил Лис. — Не как сейчас.

— Нет повода, — Бермессер на мгновение обернулся к нему. Только бы не вылезала из-за туманных облаков золотая монета солнца. Только бы яркий луч не нашёл отклика здесь, на земле, в меди выбившихся из-под капюшона волос. Иначе это что-то не слишком приятное для Лиса наступит прямо сейчас.

Лес сомкнулся над их головами, голые ветви никогда не повторяющимся узором сплетали сеть, пытаясь поймать в неё то ли небо, то ли лёгкие сани, запряжённые мохноногой лошадкой. Лис молчал, приближалась середина пути, а Бермессер тем временем вёл сам с собой напряжённый внутренний диалог. Его желания уже примерно сформировались с учётом обстановки, но он всё не мог решиться, не понимая, что каждый раз его останавливает. Потом понял, что — то, что Лис явно будет против. Тут же он обозлился на себя: с каких это пор его волнуют желания его безымянного пленника, который уже почти что его собственность? Тут нечего даже медлить, как только они проедут вон то дерево… или нет, вон то… ну хорошо, вон та сосна — и решено!

— Мы не остановимся, господин фок Бермессер? — очень осторожно и очень вежливо спросил Лис. — Честно говоря, мне бы хотелось посмотреть на озеро поближе… — он смешался и замолк. Бермессер с ненавистью посмотрел на ни в чём не виноватую сосну, до которой оставалось самое большее десять бье, и дёрнул вожжи к себе.

У Лиса была поистине лисья интуиция.

— Не думаю, что там есть на что смотреть, — заметил он, наблюдая, как Лис выбирается из саней и неуверенно ступает по девственно чистому снегу.

В этом месте склон оказался пониже или просто был не таким крутым, и теперь Лис, загребая снег, прошёлся до самого края. Бермессер сидел, ожидая, но Лис без оглядки на него начал спускаться, и из саней пришлось вылезать.

По проторенной тропке он спустился вслед за своим пленником.

— Ну как, уверились?

Лис смущённо кивнул. Смотреть действительно было не на что. Замёрзшее озеро казалось одной огромной поляной. У берега из-под снега торчали засохшие и оледеневшие стебли камыша. Бермессер рассмотрел тонкую цепочку звериных следов: этой ночью не было снегопада и потому он как наяву смог представить улепётывающего зайца и преследующего его волка. Жаль только, что итог ночной драмы так и останется неизвестным.

— Здесь красиво, — признался Лис.

Бермессер чуть поморщился: в морозном воздухе отлично разносились весёлые вопли деревенской ребятни, которая выбралась на лёд на противоположном берегу, там, где за холмом не было видно самой деревни, но вился лёгкий дымок. Лису, который забыл всё, что когда-то видел, и помнил только, что за осенью наступает холодная и голодная зима, это казалось красивым, а Бермессер вспоминал только предательский хруст льда и сковывающий тело ледяной огонь. Он тогда так и не смог рассказать, какая сила вытолкнула его наверх, когда тяжёлая зимняя одежда и металлические коньки тянули ко дну щуплое мальчишеское тело, но с тех пор страх перед водой поселился в нём навсегда. Хотя он это так и не признал и часто поступал наперекор ему.

— Что с вами?

Бермессер очнулся. Лис теребил его за рукав шубы, заглядывал в глаза с искренним беспокойством. Медленнее, чем хотелось бы, Бермессер стряхнул с себя наваждение прошлого.

— Так… — произнёс он. — Детские воспоминания. Идём назад?

Лис кивнул, так ничего и не поняв. Рыжая прядь упала, лаская щёку. Солнце сверкнуло в разрывах облаков, окрасив всё вокруг нежно-золотым. Неслучившаяся смерть через столько лет неслышно витала вокруг них, вызывая только глухое бешенство и — конечно же, тщетный — протест.

— Идём, — прошептал Лис, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. Ещё не знает, но уже почувствовал, какая умница. Но иногда всё же лучше до последнего ни о чём не догадываться.

Схватив за ворот плаща, Бермессер рванул Лиса к себе.

Лис успел охнуть, от неожиданности, не от страха, но большего ему Бермессер не позволил. В последний раз они были так близко, когда он удерживал мечущееся в бреду тело, но это воспоминание мелькнуло смутным пятном и исчезло под натиском новых впечатлений.

Лис был чуть выше его ростом, но Бермессеру всё равно ничего не стоило схватить его за волосы на затылке — капюшон свалился очень кстати. Губы Лиса оказались холодными от мороза и неприятно сухими; Бермессер яростно мазнул по ним языком и впился сильнее, принуждая разомкнуть. Ошарашенный Лис поддался, и от контраста его холодных сухих губ и горячего влажного языка Бермессера пробрала дрожь.

Солёный привкус ударил в голову мгновенно, и Лис вырвался, воспользовавшись мгновенной заминкой. Бермессер слизал кровь из прокушенной губы, пытаясь успокоиться. Искажённое страхом лицо пленника странно дрожало перед глазами, словно он смотрел против яркого света.

Но Лис не стал ждать, пока он придёт в себя, бросился по заснеженному склону наверх, споткнулся, упал, запутался в плаще, потом всё же выбрался наверх. Бермессер поднялся за ним не спеша. Он знал, что его пленник не глуп и прекрасно понимает, что бежать ему некуда. Одиннадцать хорн до тракта, без денег, без припасов, зато с талигойским акцентом. До замка ближе, но вернуться в одиночку, бросив хозяина в лесу… Что тут говорить, Лису даже хватило ума не звать на помощь.

Бермессер огляделся, ещё не зная, что станет делать. Он был зол на Лиса за укус и сопротивление, с другой стороны, так было интереснее.

Лис стоял за сосной, думая, что спрятался, и Бермессер едва не рассмеялся. Это было так по-детски, что он даже передумал бить Лиса, хотя сначала хотел первым делом залепить оплеуху.

Больше Лис бежать не пытался, даже когда Бермессер, всё ещё пьяный от вкуса собственной крови, вытащил его из-за сосны и поволок к саням. Брошенный на солому, Лис закрылся руками, но ему это не помогло. С минуту они боролись на примятой соломе; Лис отворачивал лицо, страшась новых поцелуев, а в какой-то момент совладал с собой и стал отбиваться по-настоящему. Наваливаясь на него, Бермессер точно знал, что в безопасности: до кинжала Лис не дотянется, от ударов спасает шуба, да и вообще он сильнее только недавно оправившегося после болезни пленника. Размахнуться как следует Лис тоже не мог и удары выходили слабыми и бесполезными. Наконец Бермессеру надоело, и злость, и похоть требовали выхода. Только теперь Лис вскрикнул, видимо, хватка на подбородке оказалась слишком сильной, но Бермессера это уже не волновало. Всё его сознание застилала шелковистая влажная пелена.

Лис сопротивлялся всё время, что Бермессер целовал его, пытался вытолкнуть его язык у себя изо рта, не понимая, что этим только распаляет его ещё больше. Со стороны это, наверное, походило на страстный поцелуй, а на самом деле было насилием. Таким желанным и сладким насилием. Желанным и сладким был сам Лис, протестующий, живой Лис с испуганными глазами загнанного зверя. Настоящий. Его собственный.

Выпущенный, Лис жадно глотал воздух и прятал глаза. Было понятно, что ему хочется вытереться, но у него даже нет сил поднять руку. Бермессер погладил его по щеке, словно извиняясь, потому перегнулся через него, зачерпнул снега и провёл себе по лицу. Холод отрезвил, безумие начало отступать. Лис больше не был желанным, а превратился в перепуганного забитого зверька. Он попытался отползти подальше, но было некуда, и он только смотрел, немо и страшно, как будто ожидая чего-то ещё.

Бермессер откинулся на солому, пытаясь отдышаться. Болела губа, ещё не прошёл сладкий трепет, лицу было холодно от снега. Лис то ли тяжело дышал, то ли всхлипывал рядом. Неотвратимо накатывала тоска.

Устало повернув голову, Бермессер взглянул на Лиса. Тот посмотрел в ответ, и сердце Бермессера трепыхнулось в новом сладком предвкушении. Стало видно, что Лис не сдался.

В замок они возвращались молча.

Бермессер решил, что будет вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Конечно, в его власти было схватить Лиса и сделать всё, что захочется, но впереди оставалась большая часть непроглядной стылой зимы, и вряд ли всему покорный любовник скрасил бы её так, как ещё не отчаявшийся кусачий Лис. Не скрасило бы её и самоубийство пленника, ни постоянная слежка с целью уберечь. Нет, сейчас нужно дать Лису понять, что это была лишь минутная слабость, и пусть он ждёт, не решаясь ни на какие действия, думая, что может сделать себе хуже.

Когда лошадка втащила сани в распахнутые ворота замка, Бермессер уже вернул себе маску радушного хозяина.

Лис почти сразу спрятался в спальне, которую, наверное, уже стал считать своей. Ни разу Бермессер не напомнил ему о том, что постель принадлежит ему, и каждую ночь спал в кабинете. Слишком удобно было держать Лиса у себя под боком.

Не спеша Бермессер скинул шубу на руки слуге, велел нагреть воды для купания и обернулся к закрытой двери с напряжённой тишиной за ней:

— Прогулка была несколько утомительна, господин Лис, а потому не желаете ли присоединиться ко мне в купальне?

— Не желаю! — тявкнул Лис. В его голосе слышалась паника. Они оба знали, к чему бы привело совместное купание, в котором в иное время нельзя было бы найти ничего предосудительного.

— Как хотите, — протянул Бермессер, к которому уже вернулась и его ирония.

В купальне он провёл немного больше времени, чем следовало, давал Лису успокоиться в одиночестве. Но он недооценил его испуг — или осторожность? — Лис больше из комнаты не выходил.

Ночью, погасив свет и собираясь ложиться спать, Бермессер услышал тихий стук и не сразу догадался, что это.

Наивный Лис припирал дверь стулом.

…Бермессер проснулся посреди ночи и с минуту смотрел в светлеющий проём окна. Потом наощупь в темноте нашёл платок и вытер живот. Тело наливалось приятной истомой, было хорошо, вдруг захотелось тёплого неяркого света вроде одной-единственной свечки — и лениво перебирать длинные рыжие пряди, зная, что не будет ни сопротивления, ни укусов, только ласка в ответ.

Но Лис дрожал за соседней дверью, в кабинете царила темнота, и всё, что оставалось, — это сны, заканчивающиеся позорной слабостью.

Следующее утро оказалось так себе, ни слишком солнечное, ни хмурое, ни морозное, ни предвещающее весну, оно словно подчёркивало утвердившуюся между хозяином и пленником неопределённость и зыбкость отношений.

Долго не хотелось вставать. Около получаса Бермессер потягивался на своём ложе, лениво размышляя о том, что нужно сделать сегодня, и понимая, что на самом деле он уже никому и ничего не обязан. Как всегда неожиданно, накатила злость. Даже Лис, безымянный запуганный пленник, был нужен. А он, бывший адмирал, — нет. Слуги прекрасно проживут без него, кесарь тоже обойдётся, он сделал всё, что мог. Что там говорить, и Лис сегодня наверняка спал и видел его в гробу. Конечно, его смерть разом бы избавила чью-то тощую задницу от нависшей над ней угрозы!

Злобно фыркнув, Бермессер поднялся и подергал за шнурок. Прибежал слуга, который, судя по виду, не очень понимал, зачем его зовут.

— Одеваться, — приказал Бермессер и про себя добавил: «Распустились!»

За дверью спальни стояла мертвенная тишина, и он забеспокоился. Слуга уже сбегал за тёплой водой и помог умыться, потом в гардеробную, вернулся с приготовленной одеждой. Бермессер прогнал его, едва с одеванием было покончено. В спальне по-прежнему было тихо. Что же, нельзя оттягивать до бесконечности!

Он подошёл к двери и решительно толкнул её. Раздался грохот, и Бермессер помянул Леворукого. Как он мог забыть про этот проклятый стул! Тот, к счастью, отлетел в сторону и никак не мог помешать войти.

В спальне глаза Бермессера не сразу привыкли к полумраку. Лис сидел на кровати, ошалевший от внезапного пробуждения и испуга. Судя по всему, стул он приставлял, не слишком заботясь о том, что будет делать, если кто-то войдёт. На первый взгляд он был жив и здоров, что обрадовало Бермессера, который первым из них двоих совладал с собой.

— Я как раз зашёл пожелать вам доброго утра, господин Лис, — елейным тоном сказал он. — Но тут совершенно случайно оказался этот стул. Поэтому прошу прощения за то, что разбудил вас несколько неприятным способом. Надеюсь, вы присоединитесь ко мне за завтраком.

Лис смотрел на него, нервно теребя волосы у виска и пытаясь заправить их за ухо; прядь всё время выскальзывала, но он не оставлял своих попыток, едва ли понимая, что делает. По глазам было понятно: он с трудом, но все же начинает соображать, что насиловать его пока что не собираются.

За завтраком Бермессер был удивлён, причём несколько неприятно. Причиной, разумеется, был Лис. Он не поднимал глаз от тарелки и, казалось, готов был вздрогнуть от любого громкого звука, но, несмотря на то, что пленник старался держаться тише воды ниже травы, Бермессера то и дело посещали самые непристойные мысли относительно него. Он уже понял, что в минуту опасности Лис умеет взять себя в руки и дать отпор, даже зная, что его попытки будут безуспешны. На что ещё он окажется способен? Происходящее между ними Бермессер полагал чем-то сродни охоте, а зверь всегда должен иметь шанс уйти от охотника. Или стать охотником самому.

Размышляя, Бермессер не спеша пил шадди, стараясь сидеть тихо и не пугать Лиса лишний раз. Перед его внутренним взором то и дело возникали картины, бросающие попеременно то в жар, то в холод; жгучее желание подчинить и сломать окончательно завладевало им, не собираясь ждать до весны.

В комнате было тихо, медленно тикали напольные часы в деревянном футляре, отмеряли время, которого осталось слишком много. Осторожными скупыми движениями Лис поглощал завтрак, стараясь не шуметь и не привлекать к себе внимания. Тянулся едва начавшийся и уже успевший опостылеть день.

Лис наелся и осторожно отодвинул тарелку, и Бермессер не сразу перевёл взгляд на него. Он не любил риск, но ситуация становилась патовой. Что делать дальше? Подбираться к пленнику, осторожно, стараясь не терять голову? Но однажды кто-то из них не выдержит, и тогда плохо будет им обоим. Хотя кто сказал, что Лису должно быть хорошо? Бермессер уже собирался было велеть слугам ближе к вечеру убираться на кухню и сидеть там. Сам он скрутит Лиса и… Представшая перед ним картина вызывала только брезгливость. Отлично зная, что в грубом физическом насилии нет ничего привлекательного, он тут же отверг свою идею. Первоначальный замысел был гораздо лучше. Так какая разница, приступить к его выполнению сейчас или через неделю?

Настороженно зыркая на него, Лис схватил труд по фортификации и снова спрятался в спальне. Посидев немного, Бермессер дождался, пока слуги уберут посуду и уберутся сами, вынул из шкафа пояс с кинжалом, повесил на спинку стула и только тогда вошёл к Лису.

Тот вскинулся, глядя затравленно, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Слов между ними было уже не нужно, после вчерашнего Лис и так точно знал, что от него требуется. И от страха, конечно, оцепенел снова, как будто ждал, что сейчас его бросят на кровать, чтобы надругаться. Он и не знал, что смысл состоит в том, чтобы заставить его на это согласиться.

Быстро, чтобы не раздумывать, Бермессер снова, как вчера, подхватил его за подбородок. Заныла прокушенная губа, словно предчувствуя, что сейчас достанется ещё. Поцелуй вышел горьким от выпитого ими обоими шадди; Лис то ли уже смирился со своей участью, то ли избрал другую тактику и не сделал ни малейшей попытки ни вырваться, ни вытолкнуть у себя изо рта ласкающий его язык. Едва сдерживаясь, Бермессер отстранился. Покорного и испуганного Лиса хотелось тискать, гладить и целовать, но он подавил в себе этот порыв. Охота была прежде всего.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он уже от двери.

За полчаса в библиотеке он успел известись, расхаживая от одной стены до другой и незаметно для себя до боли прикусывая вспухшую губу. Его расчёт просто обязан оказаться верным, иначе… Что иначе, думать не хотелось. Лис не походил на человека, неспособного совершить самоубийство, под его ужасом ещё таились силы на последний шаг, и от этой мысли становилось муторно. Бермессер успокаивал себя, но вместо того, чтобы прийти в себя, начинал переживать ещё больше. В самом деле, что за глупая затея с охотой? Даже сломленный и покорный любовник всё же лучше мёртвого Лиса! Об него можно греться холодными ночами и целовать сколько угодно, а мёртвый Лис ляжет в мёрзлую землю, без имени и без прошлого.

Он бросился назад.

Дверь кабинета была приоткрыта в коридор, и Бермессер замедлил шаг. Происходящее стало похоже на сон, который видишь и знаешь, что будет в следующий момент. Тусклый свет лился в коридор из высокого окна, усиливая ощущение, что всё видимое сейчас рассеется, что это в самом деле только не слишком приятный сон.

Кабинет был пуст, спальня тоже. Бермессер только окинул их взглядом и едва сдержал вздох облегчения: по крайней мере, Лис не убил себя сразу после его ухода. Он коснулся опустевшей спинки стула. Всё получилось так, как он и рассчитывал, а значит, теперь пора приступать к давно продуманным действиям. Всё еще не исключая того, что видит сон и сейчас проснётся, Бермессер дёрнул за шнур. Пока беспокоиться было особо не о чем, Лис наверняка заметил, какой дорогой слуги ходят к покоям хозяина, а значит, не попадётся им на глаза и не наделает глупостей. Пока что. Потом будет труднее. Но пока время играет в его пользу. Полчаса на то, чтобы затеряться в немаленьком замке — это много.

Бермессер сообразил, что слуга уже третий раз спрашивает, что ему угодно, и с усилием обернулся к нему.

— Все вон из замка, — приказал он.

— Простите, я… — растерялся слуга.

— Все вон из замка в деревню, — повторил Бермессер. — Кухню и кладовые запереть, ключи мне. Ворота я закрою сам. Не возвращаться, пока на южной башне не появится флаг. Ясно? Повторить.

Слуга повторил и только тогда онемел от изумления.

— Пятнадцать минут! — отрезал Бермессер. — Засекаю время.

Пятнадцать минут прошли как в тумане. Наконец на пороге появился лекарь, и Бермессер простил его за вторжение. Как-никак, мэтр слугой не был.

— Я правильно понимаю, господин фок Бермессер, что для того, что вы задумали, присутствие посторонних губительно? — спросил лекарь.

— Совершенно верно.

— Осмелюсь спросить, как это связано с нашим… гостем?

— Напрямую.

Лекарь не находился что сказать, пятнадцать минут почти истекли, во дворе слышались возбуждённые и удивлённые голоса слуг.

— На всё воля Создателя… — пробормотал наконец лекарь.

— И моя, — добавил Бермессер и поднялся, накинул на плечи заранее приготовленный тёплый плащ. — Вы готовы, мэтр?

Во дворе он без лишних слов выпроводил слуг за ворота, перед этим пересчитав их и убедившись, что никто не остался в замке. На него смотрели как на сумасшедшего, но он не обратил на это внимания. Тяжело заскрипели ворота, как будто вдалеке протрубил рожок. Засов не поддался сразу, но Бермессер всё же задвинул его и закрепил навесным замком. Связка ключей, отданная бессловесной экономкой, перекочевала к нему на пояс и звенела при каждом шаге, пока он шёл через опустевший притихший двор, сопровождаемый карканьем рассевшегося на стенах воронья вместо весёлого лая голодных и злых гончих.

Уже ничего нельзя было вернуть назад. Сбежавший Лис наверняка видел, что слуги ушли и они остались вдвоём, а значит, на уговоры и увещевания не поддастся и не выйдет оттуда, где спрятался. Оставалось только идти до конца, оставалась только охота, по коридорам, переходам и галереям. А у охоты не бывает счастливого конца.

Бермессер остановился, прежде чем потянуть на себя массивную парадную дверь замка. Двор был пуст, между каменными стенами гулял ветер. И надо всем довлело едва ощутимое предчувствие беды.

Он прошёл по пустому замку, прекрасно зная, что пока что в безопасности: перепуганный Лис прячется и наверняка ещё не сообразил, что можно и показать зубы. Кухня и кладовые были заперты, Бермессер специально подошёл проверить. Потом он поднялся в кабинет.

Тот был по-прежнему пуст. Бермессер заперся и вдруг понял, что только теперь почувствовал себя в безопасности. В безопасности ли Лис или сейчас стоит на подоконнике раскрытого окна, глядя на укрытые снегом камни внизу? Внезапная тревога заставила поторопиться. Бермессер переобул сапоги, выбрав те, что были без каблуков, надел пояс, к которому прицепил заранее приготовленный моток верёвки, проверил, легко ли шпага выходит из ножен. Выйдя, запер двери и бесшумным шагом двинулся по коридору. Начать нужно было с левого крыла.

Уже полчаса он методично осматривал комнату за комнатой, и наконец перестал бояться, что вот-вот обезумевший от ужаса Лис выскочит из-за двери и заколет его. Лишь тревога приятно щекотала нервы. На двух осмотренных этажах Лиса не было. Бермессер уже хотел сменить тактику и придумать что-нибудь, что заставит Лиса выскочить из норы, но ничего не приходило в голову. Добычи не было, тревога и злость смешались клубком ядовитых змей, жажда азарта и погони не давала остановиться. Те двери, к которым подходили ключи, он запирал, уже запертые двери не трогал, но всё равно искать было ещё долго. Только бы Лис сам себя выдал! Оставался последний в этом крыле этаж, третий. Бермессер поднялся по лестнице, зорко глядя по сторонам и прислушиваясь к малейшим шорохам, но пока что слышал только приглушённый звук своих шагов и собственное дыхание.

Далеко внизу что-то хрустнуло; Бермессер дёрнулся к перилам и успел заметить на первом этаже быструю неясную тень. Оказывается, убежище Лиса он вольно или невольно пропустил, а теперь тот решил, что в безопасности. Глупый напуганный Лис, не знающий, что лучшее убежище это то, которое уже проверили…

Бермессер сбежал вниз. У него было ещё одно преимущество, о котором он сначала забыл: Лис не знал замка, и если получится загнать его в тупик, то охота удалась. Нужно только сделать так, чтобы это не случилось слишком быстро…

Замок много раз перестраивался со старых времён, и при желании можно было понять, что левое крыло, почти вплотную примыкающее к крепостной стене, было возведено позже, так же как и широкие окна были пробиты позднее. Сам же замок представлял собой ромб с башней на каждом углу, и в нём можно было бегать кругами до второго пришествия Создателя. Вот если Лис сдуру забежит в коридор, ведущий к давно покинутым залам, то ждать не придётся. А рано или поздно он должен туда забежать. Главное — правильно его туда подтолкнуть.

Сколько прошло времени дальше, Бермессер не смог бы сказать. Лис выдержал в своём укрытии недолго и теперь то крался, то бестолково метался по галереям, комнатам и коридорам. Нарочно спугивая его шумом из очередной стенной ниши или закутка под лестницей, Бермессер сначала радовался тому, что всё идёт как по маслу, потом догадался, что Лис просто понял правила игры. От осознания этого его захватил дикий, неконтролируемый восторг и он даже был вынужден приостановиться на лестнице. Его понимали, с ним согласились играть, даже зная, что это настоящая охота. А может, Лис нарочно дразнил его, показавшись? Может, он догадался ещё и что смерть ему, скорее всего, не грозит?

Застывший замок словно наблюдал за двумя людьми, и Бермессер, зябко поведя плечами, попытался прогнать ощущение слежки. Он ещё не устал, а вот слабый Лис скоро должен был вымотаться. Ритм погони, то быстрый, то вкрадчивый, всё вёл и вёл их. Коридор, лестница, светлый зал с портретами предков, ещё коридор, портьеры, окна, гобелены, перила — всё пролетало мимо незамеченным. Для Бермессера весь мир теперь состоял из шума шагов Лиса, его разметавшейся рыжей шевелюры и взгляда через плечо, брошенного назад из конца коридора. Лис спешил, он — нет, знал, что догонит и что чем дольше будет длиться охота, тем слаще окажется добыча. Загнанный взмокший Лис был желаннее мирного и спокойного, и Бермессер уже предвкушал, как схватит его. Что он будет делать дальше, он пока не знал, но от одной только мысли о том, что Лис наконец-то поймёт, кто здесь хозяин, хотелось облизываться.

Наконец торопливые шаги Лиса стихли где-то вдали. Он уже не бежал, и это было хорошо. Бермессер остановился, вслушиваясь в коварную тишину замка. Кровь шумела в ушах, ещё казалось, что где-то хлопает приоткрытая створка окна. Со стены насмешливо смотрел вытканный век назад рыцарь с мечом в руках. Мазнув по нему невидящим взглядом, Бермессер развернулся и заспешил обратно, прикидывая, куда мог деться Лис. Либо он спустился этажом ниже — в башню он, конечно, себя загнать не даст — либо остался на этом, надеясь, что Бермессер не догадается.

Они столкнулись на повороте коридора, у входа в угловую башню. Глупый Лис, на его месте Бермессер давно бы уже где-нибудь затаился и сидел не дыша, а Лис потратил все силы, пытаясь убежать от неизбежного.

На секунду они замерли друг напротив друга, и тут же стало понятно, что ни о какой игре Лис не думал, а просто спасался. Его гнал вперёд ужас перед уготованной ему участью, только и всего. В бессмысленном взгляде не было понимания того, зачем нужна эта погоня, и Бермессер испытал лёгкую досаду. Но разгорячённый и ослабевший Лис был прекрасен, и этого нельзя было отрицать.

Потянув из ножен шпагу, Бермессер едва сдерживал дрожь. Ещё немного — и Лис станет только его, весь, полностью, со всем своим беспамятством, бессмысленным взглядом и усталостью. Можно будет делать с ним все, что захочется, можно перебирать волосы, целовать его — и брать тоже.

Оскалившись, Лис выхватил кинжал и попятился. Упёрся спиной в дверь, толкнул — и она отворилась, открывая недра башни с уходящей вверх винтовой лестницей. К трепету снова примешалась тревога: кто знает, что ждёт их наверху? Убегающие от охотников звери бросаются в пропасть, на что способен Лис?

Одной рукой Лис держался за стену, второй держал кинжал. Вынув шпагу, Бермессер наступал на него; слышалось только их взволнованное дыхание и снова не было сказано ни слова. Как сломить непокорного Лиса, но не сломать? На секунду Бермессер испытал острое желание убрать оружие и повернуться спиной. Он знал, что в спину Лис не ударит, зато будет растерян и раздавлен своим любопытством, может даже, пойдёт за ним или заговорит. Наверное, так было бы правильно, но победила жажда как можно скорее прикоснуться к Лису, зажать у стены, подавляя слабое сопротивление, и целовать — до одури, до нехватки воздуха насиловать его языком в рот, безвольного безымянного пленника, его собственность…

Лис зашарил рукой по стене, не отрывая взгляда от шпаги, острие которой указывало ему в грудь. Нашёл ручку двери и спиной вперёд шагнул в небольшую круглую комнату.

Солнце ударило в глаза, Бермессер прищурился, опасаясь, что сейчас-то Лис и набросится на него, но видел только неподвижный тёмный силуэт с медным ореолом вокруг головы. Наверняка Лис уже понял, что оказался в ловушке. Шагнув в сторону от двери, Бермессер оказался в тени и тут же узнал эту комнату. По воле судьбы именно в ней хранили часть оружия, и пики и рапиры резкими длинными штрихами висели на стенах. Лис сделал неуловимый шаг в сторону, вбросил в ножны кинжал и потянул со стены одну из рапир. Бермессер наблюдал за ним со странной смесью злости, досады и восхищения. Лис забыл всё о своей жизни, но его тело помнило, как держать оружие. Запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся, облитый золотыми солнечными лучами, он поднял сверкнувший клинок и встал в позицию. Он был прекрасен, и даже страх не уродовал его.

Поняв, что ждал от него именно этого последнего отчаянного поступка, Бермессер покрепче стиснул рукоять шпаги. Добыча встала с охотником наравне, и это было великолепно.

Они оба шагнули влево, чтобы солнце оказалось сбоку, и теперь Бермессер хорошо рассмотрел лицо своего противника и, главное, выражение его глаз. Лис боялся, но кроме страха в нём была и злость. Тяжёлая глухая злость человека, у которого нет выбора. Бермессера пробрал мороз, а ощущение близкой смерти ему совсем не понравилось. Ещё не поздно было остановиться, но Лис первым взмахнул своей рапирой. Клинки сверкнули и с лязгом скрестились.

Уже через минуту Бермессер уверился, что сила на его стороне и беспокоился он напрасно. Лис был гибким и ловким и в другое время оказался бы опасным противником, но только не теперь. Ему отчаянно не хватало сил, от некоторых выпадов Бермессера он просто уклонялся или неловко отпрыгивал в сторону, и вскоре уже только защищался, а не нападал. Они кружили по комнате; Бермессер щадил Лиса, прекрасно зная, что стоит только увеличить темп — и он запросит пощады. Тот тоже это знал, но всё же каким-то чудом ещё двигался, шагал, парировал удары, хотя было видно, что пот заливает ему глаза, а рука с рапирой едва поднимается. Шатаясь, Лис добрался до стены, чтобы опереться об неё, и снова выставил вперёд хищно блестящий клинок. Сдаваться он не хотел, однако нужно было заставить его признать поражение. Бермессер отбил его слабый выпад и нанёс удар сверху вниз. Затрещала разорванная рубашка Лиса, аккуратные края разрыва тут же окрасились красным. С недоумением и страхом Лис взглянул на свою грудь, на которой наливалась кровью глубокая вертикальная царапина, — и…

Бермессер так и не понял, что произошло и почему он пропустил такой простой удар. Но комната покачнулась, золотые солнечные лучи налились зловещим кровавым светом, а правая рука онемела от самого плеча. Лис шарахнулся назад, сжимая окрасившийся красным клинок, и, по-видимому, не очень понимая, что сделал. Секунды каплями крови стекали на светлый камень пола; Бермессер сделал вдох, другой, молясь только о том, чтобы не выпустить шпагу — и вдруг понял, что всё же кое-как чувствует руку. Нужно было поднять её — и он поднял, одним ударом выбил рапиру у Лиса, а дальше всё захлестнула волна ярости.

…Лис придушенно тявкнул и заскулил на одной ноте. Скулёж раздражал; Бермессер приподнялся, схватил Лиса за волосы на затылке и несильно ударил лицом об пол. Скулёж затих. Судорожно дыша сквозь зубы и превозмогая боль, Бермессер дотянулся до мотка верёвки на поясе и стал связывать Лису руки за спиной. Рукав пропитался кровью, которая стекала вниз. Ладонь стала скользкой, пальцы не слушались, но он справился.

Лис не сопротивлялся, лежал тихо, только хрипло и неровно дышал, и показалось, что было лучше, когда он только что бился в тщетной, как всегда, попытке спастись. Бермессер пригладил взмокшие волосы и оглядел распростёртого под ним Лиса, на котором сидел верхом. Ярость ещё клокотала в груди, не успев смениться мертвенным холодом и слабостью от ранения, не хотелось подниматься, хотелось вжиматься в поверженного врага, проклиная разделяющую их тела одежду, но Лиса нужно было наказать, и немедленно. Похоже, он так и не понял, что уже давно следовало подчиниться, но вот теперь должен сообразить.

Бермессер всё-таки поднялся и сначала занялся своей раной: разодрал на Лисе и без того пострадавшую рубашку, сел на пол рядом с ним, стащил свою домашнюю куртку и рубаху и перевязал рану, помогая себе зубами. Удар Лиса пришёлся в плечо, и, насколько он мог судить, задел только мягкие ткани. Онемение было вызвано неожиданностью и уже прошло, только вот каждое движение причиняло боль, которая, в свою очередь, подогревала злость.

Закончив, он взглянул на Лиса: тот так и лежал лицом вниз, нелепо вывернув связанные руки, и наблюдал за ним из-за густой завесы спутанных волос. Встав, Бермессер слегка пнул его под рёбра и велел:

— Поднимайтесь, господин Лис. Вас ждёт несколько неприятная процедура.

Наверное, во время их короткой схватки врукопашную он Лису всё же что-то сломал, с таким трудом, как будто превозмогая боль, тот вставал на ноги. Или его не прельщала перспектива подвергнуться этой самой неприятной процедуре. Видимо, он подозревал, что Бермессер преуменьшает степень неприятности.

Бермессер вытолкал его на лестницу, не позаботившись убрать окровавленную рапиру, только прихватив свою шпагу, да отняв у Лиса пояс с кинжалом. Лиса шатало из стороны в сторону, и ему пришлось спускаться по лестнице, налегая плечом на стену. На последних ступеньках он споткнулся и повалился на колени. Не удержавшись, Бермессер наклонился, заставил его запрокинуть голову и смачно поцеловал в разбитые губы, одновременно чуть сжимая трепещущее горло. Лис был послушным, не брыкался и не кусался.

И Бермессер старался не думать, что это потому, что ему уже всё равно.

— Не туда, — скомандовал он, видя, что Лис собрался свернуть в коридор. Прижавшись к стене спиной, Лис воззрился вниз, в темноту, в которую уходили ступени. Бермессера темнота тоже не радовала.

— Стоять здесь, — велел он, ни капли не сомневаясь, что Лис послушается. Сам он дошёл до конца коридора, туда, где красовался ветвистый настенный шандал. В нише рядом, как он знал, должны были найтись трут и огниво, а если они не найдутся, он слугам голову оторвёт! Трут и огниво лежали там, где им полагается, что немного остудило его злость. Бермессер вернулся, ожидая увидеть то, что предстало его глазам: Лис скорчился на полу у стены, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и покачивался туда-сюда, лелея свою боль. Бермессер схватил его за плечи и заставил подняться; от такого несложного усилия у него потемнело в глазах, но Лис этого не заметил.

Подвалы замка Бермессер не любил, но теперь их мрачная сырость и холод, едва разгоняемые огнём факела, были только на руку. Лис ковылял по коридору с покрытыми плесенью стенами, повинуясь толчкам и рывкам. Нужная дверь отворилась без ключа. Подняв глаза на то, что перед ним открылось, Лис пошевелил окровавленными губами и только, но ничего не сказал.

Бермессер оставил его у входа, воткнул факел в гнездо и бегло осмотрел бывшую пыточную. По назначению она, конечно, уже давно не употреблялась, но инструменты в ней содержались в порядке, и внутри даже было не так грязно и сыро, как в коридоре. Судя по потускневшим глазам, Лис всё понял, — или он, как всегда, только притворялся покорным и испуганным, чтобы больно тяпнуть в самый неожиданный момент?

Раненая рука отозвалась жжением, жжение — злостью. Хлыст подвернулся очень кстати, Лис увидел, но даже не вздрогнул. Как будто не верил, что всё происходит именно с ним.

Бермессер подвёл его к скамье, поникшего, ослабшего, толкнул несильно, но Лис сразу повалился поперёк неё ничком. Ярость утихала, становилась только глухой пульсацией крови в ушах. Лис лежал, сведя лопатки, волосы касались каменного пола. Казалось, сопротивляться он не собирается, и это бесило, застывало на языке горечью недавнего поцелуя. Раненая рука тряслась, когда Бермессер наклонился над Лисом и рванул шнуровку его штанов. Показалось, что Лис всхлипнул, но не было ни времени, ни сил прислушиваться. Пальцы плохо гнулись, пришлось схватить и левой рукой, шнурок запутался, хлыст выскользнул на пол. Лис подавился всхлипом и беззвучно зарыдал. Его плечи вздрагивали, а Бермессеру было хорошо видно родинку у него на лопатке. Он не удержался и провёл ему по спине, оставляя кровавый след. Лис застонал, как стонал бы человек, которому снится бесконечный кошмар. Замерев и сам не понимая, чего медлит, Бермессер слушал его тихое подвывание.

— Сами виноваты, господин Лис, — сказал он грубовато, не желая отдавать себе отчёт в том, что ярость покидает его, как покидает берег волна во время отлива. Ведь в самом деле, проучить Лиса можно и позже, сейчас он расклеился и неспособен понять, за что его наказывают. А сам он слишком устал от бесконечной погони. Так устал, что не в силах даже насладиться добычей. Коричневая родинка расплылась перед глазами. Бермессер оперся левой рукой о скамью, чтобы не упасть.

— В чём? — провыл Лис куда-то в пол и снова затрясся. — Я ничего не помню, в чём я могу быть виноват? — его голос сорвался в сиплый шёпот. — Создатель, почему же это никак не закончится?!

У Бермессера тут же разболелась голова от его нытья.

— Что там у вас должно закончиться? — спросил он и поморщился. Но Лис его не слышал, плача о чём-то своём, и речь его была бессвязна и страшна.

— Я, наверное, вспомню, когда оно закончится… не думал, что будет так… как по-настоящему. Создатель, что же я сделал, что должен так расплачиваться?! Я не хочу так… не хочу…

Бермессер неловко погладил его спину снова. Лис городил что-то непонятное, и было неприятно думать, что он сошёл с ума от постоянной опасности или от осознания того, что никак не может спастись. Рана тем временем начинала нехорошо пульсировать, и Бермессер, не глядя, был уверен, что повязка намокает от крови.

Лис вскинулся, поняв наконец, что его касаются, охнул, с усилием приподнялся, вытягивая связанные руки, и, почувствовав, что его не держат, дёрнулся в сторону. С усталой досадой Бермессер наблюдал, как он свалился на пол и завозился там. Нестерпимо захотелось присесть, он испугался, что сейчас совсем ослабеет, и в самом деле сел на скамью. Лис оказался у его ног, поверженный, связанный, плачущий. Это должно было радовать, но не радовало. Бермессер сжал зубы, чтобы легче было терпеть боль. Лис смотрел снизу вверх, кривясь и, видимо, пытаясь сдержать слёзы, но было хорошо видно влажные дорожки у него на щеках.

— Что вы там болтали? — раздражённо спросил Бермессер, думая только о том, как он будет забираться на башню, если руки дрожат всё сильнее, по телу разливается мертвенный холод, да и вообще неизвестно, сможет ли он встать с этой скамьи. Проверять отчего-то не хотелось, и он никак не мог справиться с накатывающим страхом.

— Закат, — всхлипнул Лис. — Это ведь Закат, да? — он закусил губы, попытался взять себя в руки, но получилось только задрать дрожащий подбородок. — Ничего на самом деле нет, я угадал? Я долго обо всём думал. Я умер и попал в Закат, поэтому ничего не помню о своей жизни. Когда моё наказание будет закончено, я всё вспомню. Самое сложное это думать, что на самом деле вас нет. Вы мне только кажетесь, вас не существует, вы только… — он задохнулся и сглотнул. — Вы только орудие, инструмент Леворукого, и я…

Здоровой рукой Бермессер залепил ему оплеуху. Дар речи он на минуту потерял от ужаса и изумления. Лис охнул и замолк, глядя с недоверием и обидой. Казалось, он пытается понять, почему от ударов, которые наносит ему его иллюзия, он чувствует боль.

Бермессер подавил желание опустить голову на руки и так замереть. Вместо этого он дотянулся до кинжала и с некоторым трудом вытащил его из ножен.

— Повернись, — скомандовал он Лису. Глаза у того расширились от ужаса, и Бермессер понял, что сейчас он снова попытается сбежать.

— Да ничего я тебе не сделаю, — быстро добавил он. — Поворачивайся.

Он знал, что это его решение может оказаться последним. Он слабел, Лису ничего не стоило выхватить у него кинжал и докончить начатое.

Обрывки верёвки упали на пол. И снова сделанного было не вернуть. Лис обернулся, неуверенно потёр запястья. Конечно, он не понял, почему его освободили, не видел, что Бермессер теряет силы, но сейчас должен был догадаться.

Факел освещал половину его острого лица с застывшим на нём то ли настороженным, то ли испуганным выражением, и Бермессер закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть его.

Он едва не вздрогнул от лёгкого прикосновения к запястью.

— Вы правда не… не Закатная тварь? — неуверенно спросил Лис совсем рядом таким голосом, как будто боялся, что Бермессер сейчас превратится в клыкастое, похожее на кошку чудовище.

— Я не Закатная тварь, господин Лис, — подтвердил Бермессер. Ужасно хотелось откинуться назад, чтобы ощутить затылком холодную стену, но он не рискнул, боясь потерять равновесие и упасть. — Мы не в Закате, если вас это так волнует, а в моём замке, и вполне себе живы.

Лис молчал, всё ещё касаясь его руки. С трудом Бермессер разлепил глаза, боясь увидеть на полу лужу крови. Он подозревал, что для него Закат был ближе, чем для Лиса. Хотя что сделают с пленным талигойцем вернувшиеся слуги, когда обнаружат его над телом хозяина, было большим вопросом. Оставалось надеяться на то, что Лис неглуп и поймёт это.

Рука Лиса всё ещё была слишком близко к кинжалу.

Хотелось отдаться течению событий, ничего не решать. Пусть решает Лис, а Бермессер уже потерял всё, что мог. Сидя на скамье среди холодных стен бывшей пыточной, он лениво вспоминал свою никчёмную жизнь, в которой удовольствий всё же было больше, чем горя. Не помогли ни интриги, ни хитрость, ни ум, и однажды, когда пришло время, его выбросили за ненадобностью. И, как финал своего позора, он даже не сумел укротить строптивого пленника. Расклеился не Лис, а он сам, поддавшись сентиментальным глупым чувствам. А Лис сейчас отнимет у него кинжал и поступит по справедливости.

Бермессер вздохнул, скосил глаза на намокшую повязку, из-под которой по руке текла кровь, и выронил кинжал сам.

Лис вздрогнул.

— Не подумайте, что я прошу пощады, господин Лис, — как можно более равнодушно сказал Бермессер, — но не хотелось бы тащить вас за собой. Правда, не хотелось бы.

Лис слушал, склонив голову набок и вздрагивая то ли от пережитого страха, то ли от холода. Он, полуобнажённый, наверное, уже замёрз в этом подвале.

— Если я всё ещё жив, то не хочу умирать безымянным, — признался он. В его карих глазах блеснул отражённый огонь факела, но не зловеще, а неожиданно тепло. — Об этом я тоже уже успел подумать. Встать можете?

Бермессер малодушно обрадовался, что Лис попался на его маленькую хитрость, и на радостях поднялся со скамьи слишком резко. Лис обхватил его за пояс, пытаясь удержать, — и удержал.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Бермессер, чувствуя, как Лис всовывает кинжал в ножны у него на поясе. Перед глазами было темно, на минуту пропал даже свет факела.

Дорогу наверх он не запомнил, запомнил только осознание того, что не знает, что Лис станет с ним делать. Тот вроде бы подставил плечо, но Бермессер не смог бы потом сказать, правдой ли это было или только показалось. Что-то гнало его обратно в кабинет. Так, наверное, раненый зверь забивается в свою берлогу, чтобы найти там укрытие в последние минуты своей жизни.

Потом он увидел Лиса и сразу понял, что спит и видит сон. Лис, одетый в тот самый плащ из тёмного меха, в котором был в день их прогулки, сидел в лесу на пеньке. Было очень тихо, сквозь укрытые снегом ветви пробирались золотые лучи солнца. А в снегу вокруг Лиса прыгали и возились настоящие лисы. Бермессер попытался их пересчитать, но зверьки мельтешили и словно насмехались над ним. Рыжие спинки и хвосты, белые грудки и чёрные лапы свернулись в один пёстрый хитрый клубок, и Бермессер понял, что пора просыпаться, пока таинственно улыбающийся Лис-колдун не сделал его лисом в своей свите.

Лис и вправду сидел рядом, только не на пеньке, а на стуле. Плаща на нём не было, была второпях накинутая рубаха — отыскал в гардеробной, — а в руках он держал по пистолету. Бермессер сморгнул, уже понимая, что лежит в собственной спальне на постели, где до этого месяц спал Лис, и что с того момента, как он упал у дверей кабинета, прошло достаточно много времени. Как раз хватило для того, чтобы Лис дотащил его до кровати, нашёл себе одежду и влез в ящик стола, где хранилась шкатулка с пистолетами гайифской работы.

С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, и вдруг Бермессеру захотелось смеяться, так неожиданно поменялись местами охотник и жертва. Теперь он был безоружен, а Лис вооружён. Лис улыбнулся ему в ответ, но криво и нервно. Дула пистолетов смотрели Бермессеру в лицо.

— Зарядить не забыли? — поинтересовался тот, пытаясь привстать. Рана была перевязана по новой, повязка белела, не замаранная кровью. Было больно.

— Не забыл, — оскалился Лис и набрал воздуха в грудь, как будто собрался нырять. — Вот что, господин фок Бермессер, я думаю, теперь-то мы сможем договориться.

Бермессер вздохнул. Лис победил свой страх и теперь хотел диктовать свои условия. Впрочем, победил ли до конца?

— Давайте угадаю, вам не понравилось то, с каким удовольствием я воспользовался вашим беспомощным положением и устроил на вас охоту? Не исключаю, вам не понравилось и то, куда зашло моё восхищение вашей красотой.

Лис едва заметно поморщился.

— Предположил бы, что вам не пришлось по нраву и то, что я взял вас к себе домой и приказал лечить, ведь взрослые лисы плохо приживаются в неволе. Но, думаю, это было бы уже слишком, — Бермессер вежливо улыбнулся. Конечно, попрекать было нехорошо, но он не смог удержаться. — Впрочем, я готов выслушать ваши условия.

Лис был обескуражен, но старался не подавать виду, и это выглядело… мило.

— Вы больше ко мне не притронетесь! — выпалил он, покраснев. Бермессер смерил его снисходительно-обиженным взглядом. Он знал, что Лис не выстрелит, слишком многое их связало, и потому не боялся пистолетов.

— Неужели я вправду плохо целуюсь? — спросил он. Радость оттого, что остался жив, захлестнула его, словно светлая, пронизанная солнцем волна, и поэтому Бермессер не удержался от подначек. Тем более, что новый Лис, вооружённый и не такой испуганный, становился ему интереснее с каждой минутой.

Лис поперхнулся воздухом и заалел весь, от корней волос до распущенного ворота рубашки.

— Если вы подвержены подобной страсти, то я в этом не виноват! И не хочу становиться её предметом! — заявил он, не отводя пистолетов, как будто боялся, что Бермессер вот-вот решит доказать ему, что он просто не распробовал.

Улёгшись поудобнее, Бермессер деланно вздохнул и притворился, что в их разговоре нет ничего необычного.

— Милый Лис, — начал он и выдержал паузу. Лиса перекосило, дула пистолетов дрогнули. — Видите ли, я привык получать то, что мне хочется. Прошу прощения, если был слишком груб. Теперь же, если вас не затруднит, пойдите на южную башню и поднимите там флаг. Потом откройте ворота подходящим ключом из той связки, которую вы сняли у меня с пояса. Слуги должны явиться через некоторое время.

Лис смотрел настороженно и выжидающе, но Бермессер собирался поддерживать в нём иллюзию победы.

— Обещаю, что всё произошедшее останется между нами, — добавил он. Лис колебался.

— А пистолеты можете оставить себе.

Лис поверил только теперь — или опять сделал вид. Как только не станешь притворяться, чтобы выжить…

И опять он показал свой ум и хитрость: запер спальню снаружи, а пистолеты не опускал, пока не оказался за порогом.

После его ухода Бермессер откинулся на подушки и, морщась, потрогал повязку. Он был уверен, что Лис сделает всё, что он сказал, потому что понимает: бежать ему некуда, а в замке он уже получил и приют, и защиту — от всего, кроме самого хозяина.

Бермессер засмеялся и только потом понял, что это истерика.

К вечеру жизнь вошла в прежнее русло, хотя он подозревал, что на кухне ещё бурлят нешуточные споры насчёт того, что на самом деле произошло в замке. Повязка на руку была наложена ещё раз, теперь уже лекарем, который молчал так красноречиво, что у Бермессера едва не проснулась совесть. Наверняка мэтр о многом догадывался, но до его мыслей Бермессеру не было никакого дела.

За окнами светило яркое зимнее солнце и высилось глубокое, словно написанное масляными красками небо. Бермессер возлежал на подушках, пользуясь своим правом выздоравливающего, и читал брошенный Лисом труд по фортификации, попутно в открытую дверь кабинета наблюдая за самим Лисом, который, вооружённый пистолетами, теперь чувствовал себя если не хозяином, то, по крайней мере, не шарахался от каждого шороха. Роясь в книжном шкафу и то и дело касаясь пожертвованных ему Бермессером кожаных ольстр на поясе, он бросал из-под чёлки взгляд в сторону, в спальню, пребывая в полной уверенности, что это не заметно, и не подозревая, что им любуются.

Обедал он, нахально расположившись за хозяйским столом и потому, к своему счастью, не видел улыбки Бермессера, который предвкушал, что в конце концов сделает с беспечным наглецом.

Лису не следовало расслабляться, но он не знал, что на самом деле ему почти ничего больше не угрожает. Охота закончилась, и у Бермессера было время подумать. Валяясь на кровати с надоевшей книгой, к вечеру он пришёл к выводу, что насилие смотрится слишком неприглядно, равно как и изуродованный страхом Лис, который едва не сошёл с ума. Вот если бы удалось сделать так, чтобы Лис сам пришёл к нему и отдался, это была бы совершенно другая победа. Настоящая, сладкая, безопасная и совсем не требующая хоть и азартной, но ничем не завершившейся погони. Впрочем, жалеть ни о чём не приходилось. Он не получил желаемого, зато ему больше не было скучно, игра продолжалась, просто стала иной. Теперь нужно было подумать, как подступиться к Лису.

Он загибал уголки страниц, а ничего не подозревающий Лис шуршал бумагой за его столом. В голову ничего не приходило, вставать не хотелось, и, откинувшись на подушки, Бермессер предался приятным, хоть и непристойным мечтам. В этих мечтах Лис ничего не боялся, никого не кусал и не сбегал, а первым тянулся целоваться, обжигал жаром обнажённого тела и ласково льнул в надежде на большее.

Долгое воздержание быстро дало о себе знать, и Бермессер не стал бороться с собой, а, поглядывая на возящегося с книгами Лиса, сунул левую руку под одеяло. Гладить себя, рассматривая обтянутую штанами задницу Лиса, оказалось настолько приятно, что он едва сдержал сладострастный вздох. Пришлось закусить губу и притвориться, что ничего особенного не происходит. Лис в кабинете методично переворачивал книжные полки, расставляя книги по алфавиту, и взгляд почувствовал не сразу. Под его взглядом, насупленным и сердитым, Бермессер едва вынырнул из сладкого морока, сделав безразличное выражение лица. Лис, как назло, выпрямился, бесстыдно потянулся, разминая суставы, и обернулся к двери в спальню с явным желанием спросить, в чём дело.

Бермессер вежливо улыбнулся, не вынимая руку из-под одеяла, и понадеялся, что вышла именно улыбка, а не гримаса. Расхрабрившийся Лис шагнул к дверям, обеими руками взялся за косяки, и улыбнулся в ответ, сверкнув мелкими зубами.

— Знаете, чего мне не хватает в трудном процессе выздоровления? — спросил Бермессер, перехватывая инициативу. Лис насторожился. — Вы никогда не поверите…

Говорил он не слишком быстро, зная, что Лис может и сбежать, а ему хотелось подольше на него смотреть. Пальцы левой руки были перепачканы смазкой, и от осознания, что Лис ни о чём не догадывается, удовольствие делалось ещё острее.

— Чего же? — не вытерпел Лис.

— Поцелуя. Способствует выздоровлению, знаете ли.

Лис вспыхнул.

— Знаете что, — процедил он, — не сказал бы, что ваша шутка уместна. Хотя бы просто потому, что когда я лежал раненый, простуженный и без памяти…

Бермессер торжествующе и насмешливо улыбнулся, и Лис осёкся.

— Вы уверены? — шёлковым тоном поинтересовался Бермессер.

Лис выругался на талиг, отскочил от двери и с силой захлопнул её.

Бермессер расхохотался бы, если бы мог. Но похоть оказалась сильнее, и, продолжая ласкать себя, он закрыл глаза. И зачем он всё-таки отказался от своей затеи с насилием, чтобы решить всё миром? На это требуется время, а поставить Лиса на колени хочется прямо сейчас. Поставить на колени и заставить взять в рот. Бермессер тут же представил себе коленопреклонённого Лиса со связанными за спиной руками, робко облизывающего его член, и неуклонно нарастающее удовольствие немедля разрешилось сладострастной судорогой такой силы, что он не выдержал и застонал в голос.

Скрипнула дверь, и Бермессер разлепил глаза. Секунду было темно, потом он увидел, что Лис снова осторожно заглядывает в комнату.

— Вам плохо? — поинтересовался нахал.

— Вы правда хотите это знать? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Бермессер, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Чего доброго, Лис решит, что ему совсем нехорошо, и полезет помогать. А он полезет, раз чувствует себя обязанным, но при этом защищённым.

— Допустим, мне это небезразлично, — сказал Лис, однако в комнату — вот умница — не заходил.

— Довожу до вашего сведения, что мне хорошо, — ровным тоном сообщил Бермессер и стал ждать реакции. Лис сообразил почти сразу же, однако виду не подал, по крайней мере, думал, что не подал. Рассматривая его румянец, Бермессер вдруг подумал, что победа не так далека, как кажется, и не нужно никакого насилия. Лис один-одинёшенек в целом мире, не помнит никого и ничего, и единственный, кто у него есть, — это коварный дрикс с гайифскими наклонностями. Что же, посмотрим, как быстро он сдастся, особенно если захочет получать кров и защиту и дальше.

— Будьте добры, принесите, пожалуйста, из кабинета кувшин с водой, если вас не затруднит, господин Лис, — очень вежливо попросил Бермессер. Лис полыхнул, но за кувшином пошёл, закусив распухшую после сегодняшнего удара губу, грохнул им о прикроватный столик и поскорее юркнул обратно за дверь. Догадливый Лис. И очень услужливый.

Интересно, его стыд вызван целомудрием, которое, в свою очередь, вызвано потерей памяти?

К вечеру раньше, чем обычно, захотелось спать: сказались треволнения. Лис соизволил всё же держать дверь открытой — после того, как убедился, что хозяин пока не собирается больше его смущать.

— Я хочу знать, если вы соберётесь разнести мой кабинет! — заявил ему Бермессер и теперь наслаждался картиной того, как Лис укладывается спать на оттоманке у камина. Картина была прелестной: отойдя так, чтобы его не было видно из спальни, Лис переоделся в ночную сорочку и, быстро пробежав мимо двери, юркнул под одеяло. Бермессер разочарованно вздохнул и улёгся поудобнее. В темноте кабинета Лис настороженно сверкал глазами, в которых отражался свет камина. Пистолеты, если Бермессер не ошибался, были у него под рукой.

— Спокойной ночи, господин Лис, — негромко сказал он.

— Спокойной ночи, господин фок Бермессер, — спустя несколько секунд раздалось из кабинета. Лису так и не пришло в голову потребовать, чтобы ему позволили спать в гостевой комнате. Наверное, он догадывался, что Бермессер не разрешит, а может, тоже чувствовал, что их что-то связало, и нужно доиграть их странную партию до конца.

Из кабинета раздался шорох, шевеление — и наконец Лис угомонился.

Бермессер лежал, глядя в тёмный потолок и прислушиваясь к непрекращающейся боли в раненой руке. Как он, однако, успел привязаться к своему гостю-пленнику. И всё же хорошо, что он сегодня вовремя остановился. Ужас и безумие отвратительны. И что на него нашло? Нет, лучше решить всё миром. Интересно, что Лис станет делать, если он перейдёт к решительным действиям? Нужно улучить момент, когда он окажется без своих пистолетов, и проверить. Может, обнять сзади, чтобы сразу почувствовал чужое возбуждение. Что же с ним станет, когда останется позади тот последний момент, в который ещё можно будет начать вырываться? Когда он поймёт, что поздно? И как заставить его тоже захотеть близости?

Бермессер потянул носом воздух, припоминая, как пахнет Лис, но с памятью творилось что-то странное, и запах казался то терпким, то сладким, совсем как цветочные благовония. До дрожи в руках хотелось потрогать худое тело Лиса, нежно провести пальцами по позвонкам, прижать его к себе, сделать своим… И почему, когда Лис раскинулся перед ним во всей красоте, обнажённый и беззащитный, он даже не подумал этим воспользоваться? Теперь он не повторит этой ошибки. Но как же хочется пойти в кабинет, схватить Лиса, сонного и испуганного, в охапку и целовать до одури! Глупый Лис, он не понимает, что одно только слово будет значить для него защиту до конца жизни и выполнение любого каприза, какие и не снились привередливым жёнушкам. Потому что это же не какая-то Гретхен, это же Лис, опасный и хищный, почти равный…

Лис сонно заворочался в кабинете, мелькнул белый рукав. Бермессер сжал зубы и снова сунул руку под одеяло. Наверное, Лис тоже мучается оттого, что у него давно никого не было. Или сейчас тоже втихомолку ласкает себя? Едва не подхватившись с постели, чтобы проверить, Бермессер постарался думать о чём-то более приятном. Если, например, застать Лиса в купальне, когда он будет нагим и безоружным? Вытащить из лохани, мокрого, онемевшего от испуга, повалить куда-нибудь или прижать к стене… Или нет, лучше, если придётся его раздевать, не торопливо, но и не медленно, так, чтобы не успел собраться с силами и остался обнажённым раньше. Стащить с него рубашку, может, укусить в шею, оставляя лиловый знак. И штаны с бельём тоже, чтобы ласкать и трогать самые нежные и тайные места. И взять его лицом к лицу, чтобы смотрел в глаза…

Лис, похоже, спал, не подозревая о том, какой силы и страсти мысли одолевают его то ли спасителя, то ли недруга, и не зная, как мучительно довольствоваться только иллюзией.

Пережив несколько секунд острого удовольствия при мысли о том, что Лис наверняка ещё никогда никому не отдавался, Бермессер едва нашёл в себе силы, чтобы вытереться, и, сражённый усталостью, не заметил, как уснул.

Он проснулся от неясного чувства тревоги. Ночная тьма сменилась густо-серым предрассветным сумраком, наверное, было около пяти часов утра.

Дверь спальни была закрыта. Вставать не хотелось, но пришлось, мало ли что мог учудить Лис, особенно если ещё не отошёл от испуга или приснилось что-то страшное. Бермессер нашел домашние туфли и, как был, в белье, толкнул дверь, собираясь войти в кабинет. Дверь не поддалась. Остатки сна слетели сразу же, и Бермессер грохнул в дверь кулаком. Пусть только этот мерзавец откроет — он узнает, каково запирать хозяина, а самому творить всё, что хочется!

В кабинете что-то зашуршало.

— Открывайте! — велел Бермессер, всё более выходя из себя. Ну, если только он влез в секретер и читает письма… Рыжему наглецу протяни палец — а он всю руку оттяпает!

По ту сторону двери послышался стук, затем топот. На пол упало что-то тяжёлое и наконец в замке повернулся ключ. Разъярённый Бермессер влетел в кабинет и на секунду ослеп от света пяти свечей в подсвечнике на столе. Лис пятился настороженной тенью, и один из пистолетов блестел в его руке.

— Какого змея! — рявкнул Бермессер, не обращая внимания на оружие. — Вы что, почувствовали себя хозяином? Вам напомнить, кто вы на самом деле? Захотелось обратно в подвал?

Дрожащий Лис помотал головой и отступил ещё, но позади был стол, и ему пришлось остановиться. Бермессер зорко оглядел кабинет и не нашёл никаких следов того, что Лис влез куда-то без спросу. Напротив, разворошённая постель указывала на то, что он только что вскочил, испуганный стуком.

— За какими кошками вам понадобилось меня запирать? — спросил Бермессер и тут же выругал себя последними словами. Мог бы и сам догадаться, за какими. Если вечером Лис вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало, это не значит, что спокойный вид ему ничего не стоил, особенно после того, что произошло утром.

Он окинул Лиса взглядом и хотел сказать уже миролюбивее, что не стоит наглеть, но слова застыли у него на языке. Только теперь он окончательно понял, что Лис одет в одну только ночную сорочку, белый балахон до пят, украшенный строгим кружевом. И что подсвечник стоит за его спиной. Бермессер так и впился глазами в тёмный худой силуэт под сорочкой. Если не считать тонкой ткани, Лис был почти обнажён, и если бы не пистолет, его невинность сейчас пала бы жертвой порока. Стиснув зубы, Бермессер смотрел на него, чувствуя, как в низу живота возникает приятная тяжесть. Если бы не пистолет…

Лис судорожно вздохнул, наверное, поняв что-то по его взгляду, и снова попытался отступить. Зная, что именно теперь-то он, перепуганный спросонья и уже наученный горьким опытом, и может выстрелить, Бермессер шагнул в сторону сам. Ещё немного — и он сам натворил бы непоправимых глупостей, но, к счастью, он ещё владел собой, помня, что было вчера и каково смотреть на обезумевшего от страха Лиса. Нет, он уже решил, что это не повторится, теперь только нужно дать понять это самому Лису.

Чтобы дойти до окна, потребовалось пересечь всю комнату под дулом пистолета, но Лис должен был видеть, что его никто не трогает.

Окно, плотно закрытое на зиму, поддалось не сразу. Лис с удивлением и мелькнувшим страхом смотрел, как Бермессер сражается с рамой. Боялся, что сейчас его выбросят в окошко? Глупый Лис… Бермессер едва не почувствовал приступ умиления, но у него на это не было времени. Жгучий морозный воздух ворвался в распахнутое окно. Над замком стояла ночь, звёзды висели высоко, яркие, словно крошечные жемчужинки.

Бермессер зачерпнул с карниза горсть снега и сунул себе за шиворот. В следующую минуту замерший с пистолетом потрясённый Лис значительно упрочил свои познания в области дриксенского языка.

Переведя дыхание и чувствуя, как по спине стекает холодная вода, Бермессер обернулся к Лису.

— Положите оружие и идите спать, — сухо сказал он, стараясь не выдать голосом ни усталости, ни досады. — И не смейте больше меня запирать. После того, что вчера произошло, вы могли бы догадаться, что вам мало что угрожает.

Лис как во сне опустил руку и уставился на Бермессера огромными глазами, скрытыми в тени. Кажется, он в самом деле не понимал, что его могли уже шестнадцать раз изнасиловать и убить, но почему-то этого не делали.

— Чего вы хотите? — шёпотом спросил он. Его губы за несколько часов начали заживать, покрывшись жёсткой коркой, и Бермессер на лету оборвал мысль о том, каково было бы целовать эти губы теперь.

— Я много чего хочу, господин Лис, — грубо ответил он. — И не обо всём вам следует знать. Спите, если можете.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, сам закрыл за собой дверь в спальню и остановился, прижавшись к ней лбом. Лис боялся его, — сначала это нравилось, потом вызывало лёгкую досаду, потом неистовый восторг, а сейчас стало бесить. Почему Лис не может понять сам? Почему не решит отплатить за жизнь, почему сам не придёт согреть холодную постель? Слишком гордый или слишком стыдливый? А может, уже понял, что тоже мог убить своего мучителя, но не стал, чем вернул долг? Или хочет прийти к нему, но боится, что его осудят? Страх, страх… он как паутина: сначала Бермессер ловко оплетал своего пленника тончайшими нитями страха, а потом запутался в ней сам, не в силах добраться до Лиса снова. Чего стоило с самой первой встречи взять иной тон, не пугать подвалом, да и вообще не пугать, тогда Лис бы охотнее дал себя касаться, привык бы, приручился, а теперь?

Что делать теперь, он не знал.

За дверью послышался всхлип и тут же оборвался, как будто Лис зажал себе рот. Вздохнув, Бермессер приоткрыл дверь, совсем немного, но хватило для того, чтобы в кабинете раздался шум, свидетельствующий о том, что Лис опять подхватился, едва успев снова оказаться в постели.

— Не бойтесь, я не стану заходить, — негромко пообещал Бермессер. За дверью предупреждающе щёлкнул взведённый курок.

— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь убить себя? — поинтересовался Бермессер и, затаив дыхание, стал ждать ответа.

— Нет, — глухо ответил Лис и немного помолчал. — Я хочу прежде вспомнить, как меня зовут.

— Тогда лучше бы вы никогда не вспоминали, — вырвалось у Бермессера.

— Правда? — ехидно переспросил Лис. — Чтобы вы сделали меня…

— Своим любовником, да, — подтвердил Бермессер. — Скажите честно, вас это пугает или…

Лис молчал так долго, что он уже не думал о том, что Лис что-то скажет. В тишине кабинета тихо качался маятник напольных часов.

— Меня пугает слишком многое, — прошелестел Лис.

Бермессер не нашёлся с ответом.

Утро было хмурым. За оставшуюся часть ночи небо заволокли низкие серые облака, закрыли мелкие звезды. Слуги отдёрнули все шторы в кабинете и спальне, но света не хватало, и Бермессер сам зажёг свечи. Слишком сильно ему хотелось снова полюбоваться яркими бликами в волосах у Лиса. Тот уже успел привести себя в порядок раньше него и когда хмурый Бермессер только вышел из спальни, уже был одет и заканчивал расчёсываться.

— Хотите заколку? — брякнул Бермессер совершенно неожиданно для самого себя и, не дожидаясь ответа, прошествовал к секретеру, в котором хранил вещи не особо важные. Шкатулка с драгоценностями была тоже там, привезённая из столицы и сразу задвинутая в дальний угол. Наряжаться и прихорашиваться в провинции было глупо. Бермессер отложил в сторону графскую цепь, которую за эти месяцы тоже ни разу не надел, и небрежно порылся в побрякушках, которые все вместе стоили как половина замка. Предлагать Лису аккуратные мужские серьги, моду на которые в столице ввел Фридрих, было рано, а вот заколка вполне могла пригодиться.

— Это делается вот так, — сказал он. — Ну, тихо, пистолеты вам сейчас не понадобятся.

Оцепеневший Лис, который, казалось, готов был защищаться хоть расчёской, дал подхватить падающую ему на лицо прядь и заколоть сбоку. Золотой кружок с мелким бриллиантом не шёл к рыжим волосам вообще никак, но Бермессер решил, что на первый раз сойдёт.

— Г-гайифщина! — ожил Лис, трогая заколку, но не торопясь её срывать.

Бермессер равнодушно пожал плечами:

— Готов поспорить, в высшем свете Талига это не вызвало бы особенного фурора. Собственно говоря, никакого не вызвало бы. Как и в Эйнрехте.

— Высший свет? — неуверенно переспросил Лис и нахмурился. Как будто ещё не понимал, почему Бермессер определяет его туда. — Высший свет…

Он закусил больную губу и схватился пальцами за виски. Вспоминал он что-то или нет, ему было больно.

— Я позову лекаря, — сказал Бермессер и направился к выходу.

— Не стоит, оно пройдёт, — прошелестел Лис сзади и вдруг признался: — Оно бывало так раньше, когда я пытался… вспомнить.

— Тем более, — отрезал Бермессер и только в коридоре сообразил, что зачем-то пошёл за лекарем сам, хотя можно было бы дёрнуть шнур и вызвать слугу. Однако потом он понял, что это очень кстати.

Мэтр был у себя. В замке ему отвели комнаты рядом с библиотекой, чтобы не приходилось далеко ходить за нужными книгами. На пороге Бермессер спохватился и запоздало стукнул в дверь, тут же выругав себя за излишнюю церемонность: это был его замок, и он имел право заходить туда, куда хотел. Лекарь уже, наверное, позавтракал и теперь читал какую-то весьма толстую книгу. Он встал при появлении хозяина, но Бермессер жестом велел ему сидеть.

— Доброе утро, мэтр, — сказал он. — Извольте сейчас отправиться в мой кабинет и осмотреть господина Лиса. У него внезапно разыгралась мигрень, и он утверждает, что так происходит всякий раз, когда он вспоминает о своем прошлом.

Лекарь кивнул и поспешно взял с полки у стола большой стеклянный флакон, наверное, с болеутоляющим.

— Так действительно может быть, — подтвердил он и собрался идти, но Бермессер перегородил ему дорогу. Его вдруг неприятно царапнуло то, что лекарь знает о том, что происходит между ним и Лисом, гораздо больше, чем остальные обитатели замка, и он захотел это проверить. Походило на то, как будто он расцарапывал свежую болячку.

— И вот ещё, любезный, — произнёс он, глядя сверху вниз. — Как я понимаю, вы вольно или невольно догадались о том, какого рода… гм… чувства я испытываю к моему… гостю.

Мэтр слушал внимательно и молчал, не подтверждая и не опровергая, только крепко зажатый в старческой руке флакон чуть подрагивал, выдавая его.

— Так вот, — продолжал Бермессер, — я хотел бы спросить у вас совета. Нельзя ли как-нибудь… разрешить эту коллизию побыстрее? О том, чтобы избавится от этих чувств, я не говорю, зная, что это невозможно, но…

— Разумеется, — спокойно ответил лекарь. — Существует некое снадобье, которым иногда пользуются жёны, неудовлетворённые своими мужьями. Если незаметно подсыпать его в еду мужчине, то он будет испытывать непреодолимое желание, сила которого определяется дозой. У меня есть это снадобье, и если вы хотите, чтобы я отмерил нужную дозу…

Бермессер вытаращился на лекаря, не веря своему счастью. Да это же решение всех проблем! Одно только слово — и уже после завтрака Лис как миленький бросится ему в объятия, возбуждённый, истекающий семенем и готовый на всё. Не нужно бегать за ним, не нужно опасаться пистолетов или дарить драгоценности. Просто утешить потом, и объяснить, что обратного пути уже нет.

Несколько секунд Бермессер колебался, наслаждаясь прекрасной картиной, возникшей в его воображении, а потом резко помотал головой, отгоняя её.

— Ну уж нет, — глухо произнёс он, и тут же как будто чья-то рука отпустила его сердце, которое до этого сжала. — Простите, мэтр, но это…

— Хвала Создателю! — прошептал лекарь, как-то сразу поникнув и ослабев. — Я боялся, вы согласитесь.

— Что?! — возмутился Бермессер, едва сообразив, что его только что гнусным образом испытывали. — Какое вы имеете право! Ещё одна подобная выходка — и вылетите отсюда в два счёта! Я не посмотрю на ваши седины!

Лекарь издал тихий смешок, и Бермессер тут же остыл, понимая, что он был прав.

— Не гневайтесь на меня, монсеньор, — произнёс лекарь и вдруг тепло улыбнулся. — Я ведь в ответе не только за ваше тело и тело вашего… гостя.

— Так, значит, нет никакого снадобья? — недоверчиво переспросил Бермессер, как будто боясь, что призрак искушения всё ещё будет довлеть над ним.

— Конечно нет, ни одно средство не может оказать такой эффект, как описанный мной, — успокоил его лекарь. — Всё, что вы можете сделать, это угостить господина Лиса свежими устрицами, но море далеко, а потому я спокоен.

— Меня окружают одни нахалы, — пожаловался Бермессер гобелену, который висел напротив двери в библиотеку. — Один ранил, угрожает пистолетами и перерыл весь кабинет, второй решает, как мне жить! И это мне, потомственному дворянину! Разогнать вас всех!

— Разумеется, монсеньор, мы покоримся вашей воле, — со спокойным достоинством ответствовал лекарь, который шагал по коридору рядом с ним. — Однако, позвольте заметить, кто же даст вам совет?

— Какой ещё совет?

— Тот, о котором вы просили. И подскажет, что в вашем положении требуется терпение и доброта…

— И только? — фыркнул Бермессер.

— Да и того для вас, пожалуй, слишком много, — ответил лекарь и первым вошёл в кабинет.

Завтрак уже принесли, и Лис уныло ковырял вилкой в своей тарелке. Было видно, что есть ему не хочется. Лекарь заговорил с ним, мешая дриксен и талиг, который знал бегло, но не идеально, Бермессер отсел на край стола и принялся за еду. Лис уже был пересажен на стул у окна, лекарь заставил его широко открыть рот и заглядывал внутрь. Бермессер успел позавтракать, когда лекарь закончил ощупывать голову Лиса, смотреть ему в глаза на свет и расспрашивать о причине и месте боли.

— Несомненно, что больной практически полностью здоров, — сказал он. — Однако тот удар по голове, который ему наверняка нанесли и который стал причиной беспамятства, даром не прошёл.

Лис печально хмыкнул у окна.

— В мозгу сужены сосуды, — объявил лекарь. — Предполагаю, что их сужение затрудняет приток крови в мозг и не даёт больному вспомнить то, что было стёрто злосчастным ударом.

Это Лис, судя по виду, понял не слишком хорошо, потому что насторожился.

— Значит, нужно, чтобы они расширились? — догадался Бермессер.

— Именно, монсеньор. Для этого больному требуется как можно чаще бывать на свежем воздухе. Кроме этого нужно пить специальный настой. Я распоряжусь на кухне, чтобы его подавали каждый раз за обедом. Вино, пожалуй, можно. И, главное, больной должен быть в полном покое! Вам понятно?

Говоря это, лекарь посуровел и обернулся к Лису, но Бермессер знал, что эти слова предназначены ему. Лис торопливо закивал и потрогал пистолеты.

Мэтр уже собрался уходить, но вдруг снова повернулся к Лису.

— Вам очень идёт, господин Лис, — сообщил он и ушёл. Бермессер не сразу догадался, что речь о заколке и что лекарь соврал.

— Что там у меня должно расшириться? — осторожно переспросил Лис.

— Сосуды, жилы, — неловко перевёл Бермессер. — Так, значит, прогулки…

— Мы пешком до опушки! — рявкнул он в третий раз полчаса спустя, когда они с Лисом, тепло одетые, спустились во двор. — Сопровождать не надо, у нас пистолеты, шпага и кинжал! И мы только до опушки и назад! Идиоты, с первого раза не понимают…

Слуги посматривали сочувственно, зная о ране хозяина и предполагая, что шпага и кинжал его вряд ли спасут. Лис прятал улыбку в меховом воротнике, и Бермессер готов был его прибить.

Наконец за ними закрылась калитка в стене, и можно было перевести дух.

— Нам туда, — указал Бермессер. Лис кивнул и молча пошёл рядом, загребая снег носками сапог. Они спустились с холма, на котором стоял замок, и отправились по проторенной дороге между двух других холмов. Озеро расстилалось впереди, сплошные облака, казалось, стояли на месте. Не было видно ни клочка синего неба, и Бермессер вдруг понял, как тоскует по весне. Весна всегда значила начало навигации, солёный ветер в лицо, скрип мачт и качку на волнах освобождённого ото льда моря. Теперь ничего этого больше не будет. А он и не знал, что так сросся с морем, пока не оказался заточён в своём поместье. Интересно, кто теперь хозяин «Глаубштерн»? Он даже не потрудился узнать, кому доверили его корабль, да, честно говоря, и не хотел это знать. Кто бы ни был, один корабль против всего талигойского флота это ничто. Опасность поджидает на севере и на юге, а он уже ничего не может сделать. И пусть! У него есть замок и Лис, больше ничего не нужно для того, чтобы почувствовать себя никому ничего не должным. Только вот выматывал зимний сумрак и холод, но это можно пережить, дождаться сурового северного лета, чтобы валяться с Лисом в душистой траве — он к этому времени уже смирится со своей участью — обходить охотничьи угодья, загонять на полях куропаток и не думать ни о каких войнах и столицах. Четырёхсотый год изломный, так вот и излом, перекроивший их с Лисом судьбы. Нужно будет научить его управлять поместьем, написать завещание — хотя на чье имя писать? Лиса? — и, кощунство, конечно, но надеть-таки на него браслет…

— Озеро, — осторожно сказал Лис. То ли не хотел прерывать его мыслей, то ли вспомнил, что произошло на берегу несколько дней назад. Бермессер осмотрелся и поёжился: именно здесь он едва не утонул в детстве. За холмом поднимались дымные столбы из печных труб, лаяли собаки. На берегу было тихо и хорошо. Бермессер глубоко вздохнул и направился к нависшей над застывшей водой иве, счистил перчаткой снег, сел сам и сделал знак Лису. Тот подошёл, держась настороженно, но всё же подошёл. Терпение и доброта, значит. Да вот только где их взять, если добрым вице-адмирал в отставке не был никогда, а его терпение лопнет, едва только Лис снова надумает переоблачиться в ночную сорочку?

Решив начать с доброты, Бермессер вежливо предложил Лису сесть рядом. Тот послушался, стараясь держаться подальше. Хотелось взять его за шиворот и пересадить вплотную, но он сдержался, помня о терпении.

— Я правильно понимаю, что вы увели меня так далеко для того, чтобы поговорить там, где нас не смогут увидеть и подслушать? — подозрительно спросил Лис и едва не сморщил нос. Подразумевалось «где никто не сможет помешать вашим гнусностям», но Бермессер не стал обращать на это внимания.

— Вовсе нет, любезный Лис, — ответил он. — Я всего лишь повёл вас на прогулку, следуя предписаниям лекаря. Не мог же я отпустить вас одного.

— Вы очень добры, — процедил Лис. Судя по всему, слово «любезный» не понравилось ему больше всего.

— Стараюсь, — скромно ответил Бермессер. — Если пребывание на свежем воздухе вас утомит, немедленно скажите, и мы отправимся назад.

Судя по всему, Лиса утомило его присутствие. Всякий раз, когда они оставались наедине и близко, Лис делался дёрганым и пугливым, и его можно было понять. Однако Бермессера не покидало ощущение, что Лис показывает зубы только по привычке, помня о страхе, который пережил.

Лис тем временем сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки и совершенно не желал демонстрировать какую бы то ни было приязнь.

— Я рассчитывал найти с вашей стороны хотя бы лёгкую симпатию, — признался Бермессер, собираясь идти наугад. — Видите ли, мне в этом смысле не повезло. Я рано потерял родителей, а женат никогда не был; при дворе, сами понимаете, искренних чувств быть не может, а уж трусом меня называли и чужие, и свои.

Лис буркнул что-то вроде «поделом» и возмущенно засверкал глазами из-под капюшона.

— Поэтому я полагал, что вы, как человек, который до этого не был со мной знаком…

— Прекрасно, — процедил Лис и поднялся, возвышаясь над Бермессером. — А теперь представьте, как это выглядит. Вы спасаете меня, — едва не добив и при этом напугав до полусмерти. Вы играете со мной, как кошка с мышью, — пожалуй, и это тоже можно было бы пережить без потерь, если бы я не находился в таком беспомощном положении. При этом вы жестоки, особенно когда знаете, что вам ничего не будет. Вас можно остановить, только дав отпор, которого вы, конечно, не ожидаете. Вы чудовищно себялюбивы и привыкли потакать самым извращённым своим желаниям. И вы, зная, что мне некуда идти и что я не помню даже своего имени, имеете наглость предложить мне любовную связь!

— Имею, — подтвердил Бермессер, который с интересом слушал монолог Лиса. — И предлагаю. Так вы согласны связать свою судьбу с моей, разделить со мной супружеское ложе и все беды и радости?

Лис поперхнулся и вытаращился на него.

— К-какое ложе?! — выдавил он, видимо, надеясь, что неверно понял слово на дриксен.

— Супружеское, — Бермессер любезно перевёл на талиг, и Лис замолк вовсе, глядя на него как на Закатную тварь. Сейчас, наверное, снова решит, что попал в лапы к Леворукому.

Лис медленно присел на корточки, зачерпнул снега и прижал к полыхающим от стыда щекам.

— Я ошибся, — прошептал он. — Вы просто безумец.

Глядя на возвышающийся вдалеке замок, Бермессер всесторонне обдумал его предположение и нашёл, что в нём есть зерно истины. Чем, если не безумием, можно было назвать его одержимость и желание сделать своим, подчинить навсегда?

— Так вы отказываетесь? — уточнил он, с тоской пытаясь придумать, что ему в таком случае делать дальше. Лис, видимо, совладал с собой, потому что уже успел сообразить, что ответить.

— Я вижу противоречие между тем, что вы мне предлагаете, и тем, что есть на самом деле, — отрезал он. — Я нахожу вас напыщенным, жестоким и самовлюблённым человеком, который понимает только язык силы. И в то же время вы предлагаете мне… супружество? — при этом забывая, что брак не может быть построен на понятиях силы, власти, выгоды. Опустим то, что брак между нами невозможен… — тихо добавил Лис.

Бермессер уселся поудобнее, вытянул ноги и стал рассматривать носки своих сапог. Поистине, когда Лису приходилось спасать свою шкуру или задницу, он проявлял чудеса ловкости и сообразительности.

— Дорогой Лис, — начал он. — Прежде всего, позвольте вам пояснить, что под словом «брак» я имею в виду союз сердец и судеб, а не обряды в церкви перед ликом неведомого Создателя.

— Может, вам и слово «любовь» знакомо? — не удержался Лис.

— Представьте себе, — не поддался Бермессер. — Второе: к вашему разочарованию, большая часть браков, по крайней мере, в нашем с вами кругу строится на принципах выгоды, силы, власти, денег и чего только не — за исключением, разумеется, любви. На этом фоне наш с вами союз будет выглядеть…

Он осёкся и искоса взглянул на Лиса, вдруг облившись холодным потом: заметил ли тот, что только что ему невольно признались в любви?! Бермессер не лгал, когда говорил, что ему знакомо слово любовь, но он никогда и никого в жизни не любил, кроме самого себя. И все же это не мешало ему понять, что то, что он испытывает по отношению к своему гостю-пленнику, любовью назвать сложно.

— Впрочем, неважно, как он будет выглядеть. Я никому не дам совать нос в наши дела.

Лис скривился:

— Позвольте спросить, вы что, воспринимаете меня как… даму?

— Нет, конечно, — изумился Бермессер. — С какой стати?

У Лиса стало такое лицо, как будто он был чем-то озадачен. Казалось, что он вот-вот скажет что-нибудь вроде «я не понимаю», но он молчал.

— Взгляните на происходящее с другой стороны, — предложил Бермессер. — Вы, несомненно, попали в беду, однако вам протянули руку помощи и предлагают гораздо большее, чем то, о чём вы смели мечтать. Я хочу, чтобы вы вместе со мной владели тем же, чем владею я, а это немало. Вы никогда не будете ни в чём нуждаться…

Лис усмехнулся, и Бермессеру показалось, что эта усмешка была горькой.

— Вы предлагаете мне это не за просто так, или вы и сами об этом забыли? — спросил он.

— Дорогой мой Лис…

— Я пока ещё не ваш.

— Ну, это временные затруднения.

— А если я не соглашусь? — спросил Лис и гордо задрал подбородок. Он наверняка полагал, что за отказ его снова бросят в подвал. Бермессер вспомнил, как сползала разорванная рубашка с худых плеч, и невольно сглотнул.

— Нет, отчего же, — как можно более равнодушно ответил он. — Вы откажетесь разделить со мной удовольствие от близости, я буду мучиться, страдать, видя вас во сне и наяву, и однажды моему терпению придёт конец. Ваши пистолеты вас не спасут. После вам будет больно, мне — неловко, и мы оба не получим и десятой доли того удовольствия, которое могли бы получить.

— Так значит… — медленно произнёс Лис. — Значит, у меня нет выбора? А вы не подумали о том, что я просто не склонен к гайифской любви?

Честно говоря, Бермессер думал об этом, но отмёл эту мысль как несущественную.

— Откуда вам знать, любезный Лис? — прищурился он. — Ведь вы ничего не помните о своём прошлом.

Лис замялся и ничего не ответил. Он прошёлся по берегу туда-сюда, словно раздумывая, потом вспрыгнул на иву и уселся на стволе, отвернувшись к озеру.

Когда же станет тепло и можно будет уже искупаться в треклятом озере? Не одному, с Лисом, ведь с ним не страшно, что снова утянет на дно злая чужая сила.

Бермессер потихоньку подобрался к Лису поближе, потрогал за плечо, отогнул край капюшона.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — тихо попросил он. Он знал, что Лису деваться некуда, что он скорее всего останется в замке надолго, но всё равно боялся, что Лис вдруг исчезнет.

Лис вздрогнул и обернулся, глядя затравленно, но к пистолетам не тянулся, словно забыл про них.

— Вы ведь меня не оставите, нет? — шёпотом спросил он.

— Нет, — так же шёпотом подтвердил Бермессер.

— И выбора нет?

— Дался тебе этот выбор!

Подхватив Лиса за подбородок, он притянул его к себе. Целоваться приходилось нежно, чтобы не спугнуть, совсем не так, как раньше, и это было странно и непривычно. Лис глухо охнул, вцепившись в его ворот, но отвечать не пытался, как будто запретил себе.

За лесом медленно поднималась большая тёмно-серая туча, грозящая метелью. Солнца не было, медные волосы Лиса висели тусклыми прядями, и сам он весь как будто потускнел и поблёк.

— Пойдём домой? — предложил Бермессер после того, как некоторое время они с Лисом посидели на прежнем месте, не глядя друг на друга. — Скоро будет сильный снег.

Лис, по-прежнему не глядя на него, слез с ивы и побрёл по дороге обратно к замку. Выругавшись про себя, Бермессер поспешил за ним. Он сегодня был очень добр, объяснив Лису, что от него требуется, и очень терпелив, раз не накинулся на него, а спросил разрешения поцеловать, но Лис отчего-то был мрачнее тучи.

К вечеру Бермессер уверился, что ему почудилось. За обедом у Лиса задорно блестели глаза и он, казалось, то и дело пытался сдержать улыбку. После обеда он — невиданное дело! — ушёл из привычных комнат и обосновался в библиотеке. Неужели предполагаемое богатство вскружило ему голову, и он решил посмотреть, по какому это закону поместье можно доверить первому встречному? Бермессер поморщился: если Лис вдруг открыл в себе жадность, его нужно немедленно вывести на чистую воду. За ушко да на солнышко, как говорят в простонародье. Хотя на него это было совсем не похоже…

Время до ужина Бермессер провёл в кладовых в компании чопорной экономки: ему взбрело в голову посмотреть, что из тех вещей, что хранились в замке, можно было бы с чистым сердцем оставить Лису, не боясь, что тот скажет, что ему подарили хлам. Доспехи, оружие, упряжь чередовались с позабытыми в закромах отрезами тканей, гобеленами, портретами и старинной посудой. Экономка нашла шкатулку, доверху забитую янтарём, Бермессер споткнулся о свёрнутый рулоном гобелен и нашёл люк в полу. Свечи чадили, за маленькими окошками выла буря, экономка стояла за найденной тут же конторкой и писала распоряжения, деловито закусывая кончик пера и подслеповато щурясь:

— Вы-бить ков-ры, ос-мотреть тка-ни, вычис-тить по-суду… — проговаривала она еле слышно.

— Ещё пусть попробуют открыть люк и посмотреть, куда он ведёт, — диктовал Бермессер, расхаживая среди учиненного разгрома и столбов пыли. — Кошек сюда, кстати, хорошо… И скажите там, в деревне, что лишние рабочие руки не помешают.

— Вы весьма добры, монсеньор, — откликнулась экономка. — Зимой обычно мало работы.

— Знаю… — проворчал Бермессер и неожиданно для самого себя расчихался. — И если хоть что-то пропадёт, пусть пеняют на се… ааапчхи! И чтобы к Весеннему Излому всё блестело!

Расхаживая среди свидетельств прошлой роскоши, он начинал понимать, почему всё это оказалось никому не нужным. Отец, насколько он помнил, не жаловал гостей, сын оказался весь в него. Сколько комнат может занять один человек? Пять, десять? А остальной замок стоял пустым, только слуги, как мыши, шуршали на нижнем этаже. Нужно обзавестись бастардом, с неожиданной злостью подумал Бермессер. Вот хорошие родители выйдут из них с Лисом, обхохочешься. А часть утвари всё же нужно продать, ни к чему ей здесь валяться. И ковры с гобеленами, а то достанутся только моли. А вот серебряный сервиз на двенадцать персон нужно будет послать Фридриху на день рождения, чтоб ему серебряной ложкой подавиться.

К себе он добрался только под вечер, предварительно смыв с себя вековую пыль и запах затхлости. Отлично, полугода не прошло, а он уже нашёл, чем себя занять. Помимо Лиса.

Лис встретил его, мирно и даже по-домашнему сидя на оттоманке с какой-то книгой.

Обложку книги Бермессер не рассмотрел, да и не особо хотелось.

— В доме какие-то приготовления? — осторожно осведомился Лис, как будто боялся, что эти приготовления связаны с ним.

— Подготовка к свадьбе, — равнодушно ответил Бермессер, вешая камзол на спинку стула и скашивая глаза на побледневшего Лиса. А всё же про бастарда нужно подумать серьёзно. Кто знает, сколько осталось жить последнему графу Бермессеру? Даже если он напишет завещание на имя Лиса, которое ещё предстоит узнать, его вполне можно будет оспорить. Другое дело — признанный наследник. Или лучше несколько, на всякий случай. И чтобы никаких притязаний со стороны родственников их матери. С такими намерениями ему прямой путь на ярмарку, которая будет на Весенний Излом, — присматривать красивую и здоровую пейзанку. Родителям её он, конечно, заплатит, да и какой земледелец или ремесленник не ошалеет от счастья, узнав, что его внук станет целым графом?

— Свадьбе? — уточнил Лис, оторвав его от важных мыслей. — Надеюсь, вы не… — и замолк. Видимо, пытался понять, насколько хватит его безумия.

— Ну отчего же нет? — возразил Бермессер совершенно буднично. — Как мило, что вы распорядились подать ужин. А это что за пузырёк?

— Маковая настойка, — признался Лис. — Мэтр заходил ещё раз и велел мне принимать перед сном.

Бермессер хотел возмутиться, но тут же понял, что, приняв настойку, Лис будет спать весьма крепко, и вполне можно будет подойти и полюбоваться на него, и потому промолчал. Неужели Лис так пытается сказать ему, что согласен?

— Так вы подумали над моим предложением?

Лис вздрогнул и низко опустил голову. Стыдится признаться, что согласен? Да неужели кусачий Лис так быстро сдался? В рыжих волосах блеснуло золото — заколку он так и не снял. Нужно будет на Излом подарить ему серьги — найденный янтарь придётся кстати — и заставить проколоть уши. Конечно, он будет против, но это он просто не знает, что будет только краше.

— Если нет, то я не тороплю вас.

Только теперь Бермессер заметил, что Лис одет во всё новое и чистое и что его волосы немного распушились — купался. Сердце предвкушающе скакнуло в груди: неужели готовился?

Он поглощал ужин, не слишком замечая, что ест и какова пища на вкус. Лис перебирал страницы своей книги и не поднимал глаз, потом встал и юркнул в спальню.

Бермессер вызвал слугу, дождался, пока тот унесёт тарелки, и некоторое время сидел, глядя в гаснущее каминное пламя, а потом словно очнулся.

Из спальни не доносилось ни звука, но в щель под дверью лился яркий подрагивающий свет. Почему Лис сейчас там, ведь они поменялись, и он уже уступил хозяину его постель? Медленно отодвинув стул, Бермессер поднялся, рванул завязки рубашки — вдруг стало трудно дышать. Если «да»… если только это значит «да»… Если только Лис не стал ломаться, подобно провинциальной барышне, стоило лишь с ним поговорить, то завтра он проснётся не пленником и не добычей, а человеком, который имеет с хозяином равные права, в том числе и в управлении поместьем. Каждое его желание будет исполнено, и больше никто и никогда его не тронет.

Сердце колотилось как безумное, пока он шёл к двери спальни. Ручка скользила в мокрой ладони; Бермессер нервным жестом пригладил волосы и потянул дверь на себя.

Лис не пожалел огня: на прикроватном столике, на каминной полке, на столе и на подоконнике высились четыре канделябра по четыре свечи — всего шестнадцать мягких огоньков, заплясавших от сквозняка. Как будто шестнадцать огненных лисят танцевали в ночной темноте. Бермессер сглотнул и устремил взгляд вперёд, на постель. Лис полулежал там, опираясь о груду подушек. Он уже успел переодеться в кипенно-белую ночную сорочку. Где только достал такую? Сорочка была ему длинна настолько, что густые кружева по подолу почти закрывали его ступни. Лис соблазнял, действуя то ли по наитию, то ли с расчётом опытной куртизанки. Откуда он знает, что прикрытые кружевами пальцы ног хочется расцеловать по одному, потом задрать сорочку выше, и…

Бермессер осознал, что стоит, вцепившись в дверь и косяк, и только что не капает слюнями. Лис склонил голову набок и взглянул с насмешкой.

— Заприте дверь в кабинет, монсеньор, — сказал он чуть хрипло. — Потом подбросьте дров в камин, чтобы нам было тепло.

— Я подозреваю, нам и так холодно не будет, — просипел Бермессер. Голос отказывался ему повиноваться. Как, впрочем, и руки, которые тряслись, пока он пытался вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Успокоиться, главное успокоиться, не кидаться на Лиса сразу, как оголодавший зверь, не рушить хрупкую красоту и очарование…

Огонь в камине вспыхнул ярче, обдав его жаром; Бермессер поворошил накопившиеся угли кочергой и почувствовал, как от взгляда Лиса с кровати по его спине стекает капля пота. Он выпрямился. Лис оставался неподвижен, только в его глазах отражались пляшущие огоньки.

— Идите сюда, монсеньор, — позвал Лис, и в тишине непонимания последних месяцев эти слова прозвучали музыкой из Рассветных Садов. Бермессер шагнул к кровати, и Лис неуловимым движением перетёк ему навстречу.

— Не спешите… — прошептал он. Едва помня себя, Бермессер потянулся обхватить худое тёплое тело под покровом сорочки. Лис стоял на кровати на коленях и смотрел снизу вверх. Его губы были слаще, чем когда бы то ни было, и в этот раз он и не пытался сопротивляться, а охотно лизал и посасывал проникший ему в рот язык. Он вслепую зашарил руками, пытаясь найти завязки штанов, и Бермессер, не разрывая поцелуя, рванул шнуровку сам.

— Не торопитесь, — прохрипел Лис. Его глаза были пусты и темны. — Пожалуйста. Это же первый раз…

Бермессер понял: Лису страшно. Его и самого била дрожь страсти и предвкушения, но он постарался взять себя в руки.

— Я… кое-что приготовил… — прошептал Лис и выскользнул из его объятий. — Раздевайтесь и ложитесь.

Чтобы послушаться, пришлось закрыть глаза: Лис в кружевах был совершенно невыносим, скрывая под сорочкой своё совершенное тело.

Лис чем-то звякнул, и Бермессер, который уже стряхнул с себя всё и повалился навзничь на постель, взглянул на него из-под ресниц. В руке у Лиса был флакон. Какая умница, он и о масле позаботился. А не гайифским ли руководством была та книга, обложку которой он ненавязчиво прятал? В самом деле, откуда Лису, который раньше шарахался от поцелуев, знать такие тонкости?

— Потерпите немного, — прошептал Лис, как будто виновато. — Я должен… привыкнуть.

Он сидел в изножье постели и боялся поднимать глаза на распростёртое перед ним тело.

— Хочешь меня помучить? — осведомился Бермессер, понимая, что Лису неловко видеть его обнажённым, с явным свидетельством крайнего возбуждения. — Только, пожалуйста, не слишком долго.

Лис закусил губу и опустил голову. В его волосах сверкала заколка.

— Я хочу сделать вам хорошо, монсеньор, — сказал он. Если он так боится, надо бы усадить его сверху, пусть сам старается.

— Ладно, делай, — разрешил Бермессер и закрыл глаза. Лис зачем-то отвинтил крышку флакона с маслом, и тут же ног Бермессера по очереди коснулась тёплая скользкая ладонь.

— Ты что это?

— Я знаю, как вы устали, монсеньор.

— Да. Кстати, с каких пор я стал для тебя монсеньором?

— С тех пор, как я… решился, — прошелестел Лис. Бермессер понял, что от его аккуратных прикосновений жар, снедающий его изнутри, не разгорается с новой силой, а становится ярким и мягким теплом, которое захватывает всё тело.

Лис откуда-то догадался, о чём он думал, войдя в спальню, и теперь массировал ему ступни, немного неловко перебирал пальцы, стараясь, чтобы щёлкнул каждый сустав, и постепенно забирался всё выше. Изредка открывая глаза, Бермессер видел его склонённую фигуру, закрывающую лицо медную волну волос, движения тонких белых рук.

А Лис оказался непростой штучкой. Как хорошо, что он в нём не ошибся. Лис гнулся, но не ломался, и вот теперь из ситуации, которая повергла бы в ужас любого другого мужчину — если он, конечно, никогда не служил на флоте, — старался извлечь свою выгоду и удовольствие. Он только учился, исследовал чужое тело, и нужно было дать ему время на это. В конце концов, им еще долго жить бок о бок, и если это можно назвать первой брачной ночью, то пусть всё будет так, как хочет Лис. Зажмурившись, Бермессер закусил губу, удерживаясь от того, чтобы начать ласкать себя: Лис добрался до бёдер и широкими движениями растирал занемевшие от усталости мышцы. Догадливый, услужливый, ласковый Лис…

— Перевернитесь, монсеньор, — попросил тот, замерев над ним с флаконом душистого масла. Бермессер перекатился по простыням и улёгся на живот, мимоходом потеревшись о постель. Ему хотелось, чтобы Лис перешёл к иному — и одновременно чтобы он продолжал втирать масло в его кожу.

Он невольно ахнул, прогибаясь под неожиданной тяжестью: Лис перекинул через него ногу и уселся на поясницу. Каким же ловким и изобретательным любовником он станет, когда отбросит ложный стыд! Бермессер уткнулся лицом в подушку: Лис разминал ему плечи, одновременно крепко сжимая его бёдрами. Немедленно захотелось проверить, какой из Лиса наездник, но Бермессер мужественно терпел. И всё же такая долгая прелюдия доведёт до исступления кого угодно…

— Я чувствую себя цыплёнком, — признался он. — Цыплёнком, которого хитрый лакомка-Лис смазывает маслом, чтобы было вкуснее есть.

— Вы недалеки от истины, — ответил Лис сверху и наклонился поцеловать его. Бермессер вздрогнул, как от удара, когда его спины сначала коснулись кончики волос, а потом — горячие губы. Он яростно потёрся о простыню, не стыдясь Лиса и зная, что оставляет мокрый след.

— Потерпите немного, — прошептал коварный соблазнитель и взялся за него с удвоенным усердием. Повернув голову набок, Бермессер смотрел на то, как ровно горит пламя свечей. Ему было тепло и хорошо, он почти достиг своей цели, Лис больше ничем ему не угрожал, а стал ласковым и покладистым. Скоро всё разрешится, они насладятся друг другом и уснут только к утру. Лис будет просить пощады — и возноситься на пик удовольствия снова и снова. И всё будет хорошо.

Золотистый свет согревал, вселяя спокойствие. Огоньки двоились, Бермессер сморгнул, но они превратились в яркие пятна.

И тогда он закрыл глаза.

Он проснулся оттого, что на секунду потерял ощущение собственного тела и резко дёрнулся в мгновенном испуге. Яркий свет исчез, остался тусклый, и тени от предметов трепетали на видимой части стен и потолка. В голове было тяжело и мутно. Бермессер попытался встать и не смог: что-то держало его за руки. Постепенно приходя в себя, он обнаружил, что его запястья крепко и хитро прикручены верёвкой к изголовью кровати, а сам он лежит в той же позе, в какой уснул, когда Лис… Лис! Он рванулся назад, локти провалились между подушек.

Позади раздался шорох, какой издала бы широкая, свободно падающая ткань.

— Проснулись, — холодно произнёс Лис. Бермессер, ослабевший, с неприятным холодком в груди, извернулся посмотреть. Горел лишь один подсвечник, на каминной полке, освещая книгу, которая лежала у Лиса на коленях, укрытых от холода шкурой. Сам Лис с ногами сидел в кресле возле камина. Он был по-прежнему в сорочке, но на плечи накинул камзол, в полумраке только белела ткань на груди — как манишка. Судя по полупустой бутылке на столе и бокалу, он за время ожидания даже успел угоститься вином.

— Какого змея вы меня связали? — прохрипел Бермессер. Накатывал страх, причиной которого было непонимание. Только что у них с Лисом было всё хорошо, а теперь его из полумрака внимательно изучал совершенно незнакомый человек.

Лис изобразил на точёном лице выражение вежливого недоумения.

— Кажется, вы хотели, чтобы я стал вашим любовником, и всячески убеждали меня в том, что другого выхода нет. Я согласен, но, думаю, на этот раз против будете вы.

Бермессер вспомнил флакон с маковой настойкой, массаж, оценил своё положение и крепость верёвок и захохотал.

Он хохотал, фыркая, постанывая, сотрясаясь всем телом и закусывая уголок одной из подушек. Абсурдность произошедшего никак не желала укладываться у него в голове. Он дважды попался на одну и ту же удочку! В первый раз возомнил Лиса добычей — и получил рану, во второй раз его поймали на слове, подлили настойки, заставили расслабиться и уснуть, а теперь Лис его проучит, и поделом!

— Я против такой постановки вопроса, — заявил он отсмеявшись. — Вы ошиблись, дорогой Лис, когда я говорил «стать любовником», я подразумевал только одно. А теперь развяжите меня, ваша шутка зашла слишком далеко. И продолжим то, что так некстати прервала настойка.

Какая-то его часть надеялась, что Лис послушает, но другая знала, что он пойдёт до конца.

— Ну уж нет, — ответил Лис, отложил книгу и поднялся, разом выскальзывая из камзола и сбрасывая на пол шкуру. Кружева сорочки почти что мели краями пол, пока он приближался к кровати. Бермессер едва не охнул, увидев в лице Лиса непривычную жестокость.

— Мне всё равно, что вы станете делать потом, — говорил Лис. — Но сейчас вы в моей власти. — Он криво улыбнулся. — Не беспокойтесь, лежите вы удобно, а масла я жалеть не стану.

Чувство беспомощности Бермессер не любил, даже когда знал, что ничего плохого ему, в общем, не сделают. В конце концов, быть снизу не менее приятно, а потом можно будет отомстить Лису и показать, кто здесь хозяин. Но каков стервец!

— Да, и, кстати, не думайте, что я собираюсь заботиться о вашем удовольствии, — так же холодно, как и раньше, предупредил Лис. — В самом начале наших… отношений вы не слишком-то пытались заботиться о моём.

— Зато сейчас я собирался ласкать вас, пока вы не запросите пощады! — оскорбился Бермессер. Лис, с его ледяным тоном и скупыми выверенными движениями, начинал по-настоящему пугать. Он больше не был огнём — страхом ли, страстью ли, — а стал словно острый и равнодушный нож.

— Вы тоже будете о ней просить. Или даже умолять, — пообещал Лис. Он распустил шнуровку сорочки, повёл плечами — и она упала к его босым ногам. — Впрочем, испытать удовольствие я вам разрешу, чтобы вы не умерли от перенапряжения. Но это удовольствие будет только один раз. Выбирайте, позже или сейчас.

Бермессер окинул взглядом его худое поджарое тело, хорошо освещённое сбоку. Лис уже был немного возбуждён, хотя вряд ли от сильного желания, а, скорее, от осознания того, что враг находится в полной его власти. Интересно, чего ещё он не знает о Лисе?

— Сейчас, — решился он и уткнулся в подушку. Что-то глодало его изнутри, и наконец он понял, что это обида. В первый раз Лис был прав. Его гоняли по замку, напали с оружием и потом вдобавок связали и избили. Но сейчас Лис решил отомстить ему слишком не вовремя. Бермессер в самом деле не хотел ему ничего плохого. Что же, рассудил он, от злости кусая подушку, Лис имел право на эту ошибку, они и так слишком долго притворялись друг перед другом, чтобы изъявление нежности и желания он принял за чистую монету. Он наверняка решил, что это очередная подлость, и просто захотел обезопасить себя. На его месте Бермессер тоже сорвался бы, устав от постоянного страха. Хотя он тоже хорош — постоянно требовать близости от мужчины, который ничего о себе не помнит, но подозревает, что подобного опыта в его прошлом не было. Нужно было постепенно приучать его к прикосновениям и поцелуям, а он надавил — и получил то, что получил.

Он снова повернулся посмотреть на Лиса; в полуприкрытых веками глазах у того таился злой огонь.

— Вы не решаетесь? — не выдержал Бермессер. — Странно, вы собрались причинить мне столько боли за эту ночь, неужели вас останавливает необходимость доставить немного удовольствия?

Он сам уже не понимал, что несёт, наверное, хотелось, чтобы Лису было так же обидно, как и ему. Лис упрямо мотнул головой, закусил губу и полез на кровать.

От прикосновения его сухих прохладных рук к внутренней стороне бедра стало немного неприятно, но Бермессер сжал зубы и решил мужественно всё стерпеть. Сам виноват. А когда Лис наиграется, нужно будет объяснить ему, что он неправ. Сейчас он слушать не в состоянии, так пусть насладится и расслабится.

Лис осторожно, словно в нерешительности, поглаживал его бёдра, подбираясь к паху, и Бермессер раздвинул ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее. Сейчас будет хорошо, убеждал он себя, но осадок оставался.

— Однако я ошибся в вас, когда подумал, что вам нравится только подчинять. Подчиняться у вас тоже получается неплохо, — уведомил его Лис. Это должно было прозвучать насмешкой или оскорблением, но не прозвучало. Это было правдой, Бермессер знал эту свою особенность и, вспоминая о ней, ещё больше ненавидел Фридриха, который её открыл.

Он решил, что ничего подсказывать Лису не станет, хоть он и неопытен, пусть разбирается сам. Лис как раз набрался храбрости и коснулся его там, где уже возникало мягкое тепло, чуть сжал мошонку, и Бермессер зашипел, больше для вида, чем от настоящей боли. Лису, кажется, понравилось, он стиснул чуть сильнее, потом, к счастью, отпустил, обхватил член и неумело погладил. Бермессер сжалился над Лисом, которому было неудобно, подтянулся и встал на локти и колени. Лис догадался, прильнул к нему сзади и запустил руку под живот. От ощущения его обнажённого тела Бермессера пробрала дрожь, и не понадобилось долгих ласк для того, чтобы он снова пришёл в такое же возбуждение, как и вначале. Он даже почти забыл о том, что Лис ему мстит, и вспомнил только тогда, когда уже успел свести колени, чтобы сжать ткнувшийся ему в промежность напряжённый член. Лис был оснащён неплохо, пожалуй, месть удастся на славу и сиятельный граф наутро не сможет сидеть, особенно если Лис поторопится.

Тот тем временем сладко вздохнул и потёрся ему между ног, забыв о том, что нужно ласкать руками. Бермессер мстительно усмехнулся в подушку: Лис постился столько же, сколько и он, если не дольше, и к помощи рук наверняка прибегал нечасто, если вообще прибегал, так что теперь мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого будет мучить. Однако немедля обнаружилось, что Лис обладает железной волей. Больше он не охал и не тёрся, а, спохватившись, сосредоточенно делал то, что собирался. Ласкал он неумело, но и этого было достаточно. Одно осознание того, что его гладит Лис, сам, по собственной воле, приводило Бермессера в восторг, и его напряжение нарастало с каждым мгновением. Он сдерживался, чтобы не стонать и не показывать Лису, что ему хорошо, но когда тот то ли по умыслу, то ли не зная, какой эффект это произведёт, коснулся набухшей мокрой головки, взвыл в голос. Он подумал, что и вправду сейчас умрёт: в глазах потемнело, в ушах возник звон, всё тело выкрутило судорогой, и он, задыхаясь, рухнул на постель.

Под животом было мокро, нужно было приподняться, но тело не слушалось. Лис, судя по ощущениям, слез с кровати и шуршал чем-то на столе. Бермессер повернул голову, зажмурился от света, потом присмотрелся.

— А лента вам зачем? — охрипшим голосом спросил он.

— Сейчас узнаете, — ответил Лис и повернулся, совершенно не стыдясь наготы и торчащего кверху члена. — Понравилось?

— Да. Спасибо, — признался Бермессер и попытался выровнять дыхание. — Вы не представляете, как.

— Премного благодарен, — сухо ответил Лис. — А теперь приподнимитесь.

Бермессер послушался, едва понимая, что делает и зачем. Лис в этот момент мог делать с ним вообще всё что угодно, он и слова бы не сказал. Но Лис всего лишь подсунул ему под живот пару подушек. Потом сел рядом и уже совершенно бесстыдно снова схватил его за мошонку, оттянул и даже пробормотал что-то вроде «ага». Бермессер встревожился. Если Лис каким-то образом повредит его способности иметь детей, придётся его убить. Или нет, сначала заставить выбрать женщину и произвести с ней на свет мальчика. Хотя рыжий Бермессер — вещь неслыханная и скандальная. Создатель, что за бред, конечно же, Лис просто начитался всякой гайифщины. Понятно, зачем ему лента, — чтобы презренный и похотливый враг просил пощады!

Тем временем упомянутая лента уже туго обхватывала то место, куда Лис её приспособил. Примерный ученик, гайифцы бы порадовались.

— Бантик завяжите, — буркнул Бермессер. Лис завязал. Было немного неприятно, хотя он вроде бы старался не сильно затягивать. Хитрый, умный, мстительный Лис. Обратить похоть мучителя против него самого — это ещё нужно было догадаться. Сам он будет наслаждаться, попутно массируя ему то, что у мужчины зовётся вторым сердцем и доводит до его экстаза. Только Бермессера этот массаж вкупе с невозможностью излиться к утру доведёт до сумасшествия. Не того, которое было раньше, а вполне реального. Стало неприятно, вдруг захотелось отмыться от прикосновений Лиса, но он сжал зубы и решил терпеть, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Заслужил.

Лис потянулся за маслом, щедро плеснул на руку. Тишина угнетала, видимо, и его тоже, потому что он вдруг заговорил.

— Вы, наверное, уже поняли мой замысел, — сказал он. — Я буду брать вас, отдыхать и снова брать, а вам всю ночь придётся провести в этой позе. Вы преподали мне отличный урок, господин фок Бермессер. Это был урок жестокости, вот и пожинайте его плоды. Заметьте, я мучаю вас не страхом и побоями, а всего лишь тем, что вы так любите и от недостатка чего страдаете.

Бермессер молчал. Пальцы, разминающие ему проход, были прохладными, потом стали тёплыми. Сколько ни готовь, у него всё равно слишком давно никого не было, и Лис обезумеет от его узости.

Лис, наверное, помнил гайифское руководство во всех подробностях, пальцы добавлял постепенно, не торопился, хотя и тяжело дышал. «Так соскучился по дырке, куда можно запихнуть, что забыл, что не спит с мужиками. Или, скорее, так сильно хочет отомстить, что…» — Бермессер оборвал грубую мысль и постарался расслабиться, в который раз напомнив себе, что виновник здесь только один, а обвинять кого бы то ни было в желании близости попросту глупо.

Пересев так, чтобы его было хорошо видно, Лис взялся демонстративно и нарочито медленно смазывать маслом свой член, скользкими пальцами обвёл багровую от прилившей крови головку, оттянул и отпустил нежную кожицу, обхватил ладонью, капнул ещё масла, провёл по всей длине, прижимая надувшиеся вены. Бермессер хотел закрыть глаза и не смог. Это сволочь знала, что делала: ему уже хотелось, чтобы его рывком насадили и брали до изнеможения, что же будет потом?

Наконец Лис наигрался и приступил к решительным действиям. Бермессер невольно сжался, когда Лис встал на колени позади него и приставил головку ко входу, но тот нажал сильнее и начал входить. Тело невольно сопротивлялось, с непривычки казалось, что в него проникает огромный кол; Лис застонал сквозь зубы и толкнулся сильнее. Бермессер мстительно сжался до предела, наплевав на то, что ему делалось всё больнее. Чем быстрее Лис вымотается, тем легче будет им обоим. Тот вошёл весь, на выдохе непечатно выругался на талиг и подался назад. Его трясло, между их прижатыми друг к другу телами стало влажно от пота. Бермессер пытался запретить себе чувствовать что-либо приятное, но помимо его воли к паху вновь прилила горячая волна. Лис толкнулся ещё раз и, как назло, задел то самое место. Зашипев, Бермессер постарался спастись, но Лис не дал, налёг на него и обхватил поперёк груди.

— Что, нравится? — прошептал он ему в ухо. — Скоро будет ещё лучше, а потом — ещё больнее.

— Никудышный из тебя мучитель, — пропыхтел Бермессер, стараясь не шевелиться. Лис распирал его изнутри, и это было хорошо. — Правда, никудышный.

— Ненавижу, — совершенно ледяным тоном произнёс Лис и выпрямился, всё ещё оставаясь в нём. — Подлец. Тварь. Кровопийца.

Каждое слово он сопровождал сильным толчком.

— За страх… ненавижу… за боль… ненавижу… за то, что руки распускал! За то, что спас — ненавижу! А-а-а-а!

Последнее Лис выкрикнул, вцепившись в него и откинувшись назад так, что хрустнул позвоночник. Бермессер ещё почувствовал, как Лис брызнул в него, и тут же ему показалось, что он начинает понимать, в чём дело. Осознание этого вытеснило другие ощущения, даже то, что Лис навалился на него, прошептав последнее «ненавижу».

Он был притворщиком, нельзя было сразу сказать, где он прикидывается, а где нет. Возможно, потому, что он сам этого до конца не знал.

Тяжесть исчезла, и Бермессер перевёл дух, пошевелил затёкшими плечами.

— Нет, — сообщил он. — Это явно не твоё.

Лис, потерянный, растрёпанный, с яркими бликами, разлитыми по коже, сидел рядом с ним и смотрел так, будто вообще не понимал, что только что сделал. Бермессер осознал, что его только что изнасиловали, но этот факт не вызвал у него протеста. Это же был Лис, а не кто-то другой. Глупый запутавшийся Лис.

Он уже понял, что продолжать дело отмщения у Лиса нет никакого желания, он уже всё отдал, что мог, выплеснул и страх, и боль, и Леворукий знает, что ещё.

— Развяжи меня, — попросил Бермессер как можно более спокойно. — Мне кажется, ты не в настроении, продолжишь в другой раз, если захочешь.

Лис взглянул на него, закусил губу и помотал головой. Он уже остыл, и страх медленно завладевал им. Сколько же в нём страха, наверное, целые бездны…

Бермессер подтянулся и достал до узла зубами. Лис не пытался помешать ему во всё то время, пока он сражался с верёвкой. Выпутавшись, Бермессер первым делом сел и как следует растёр запястья и не сразу увидел, что Лис начинает отползать. Голый, жалкий, он скорчился в изножье постели, как будто пытаясь закрыться от ударов. Конечно, раньше его гоняли просто потому, что он рыжий и желанный, а теперь он точно знал, что натворил.

Раздвинув ноги, Бермессер аккуратно развязал ленту, которая оказалась тёмно-зелёного цвета. Атласная, крепкая, где только взял? Лента змеёй скользнула между пальцев; он поймал безумный взгляд Лиса, устремлённый на неё, и вздрогнул так, что выронил ленту на постель.

— Послушай, — начал он, — я не собираюсь…

Он осёкся. Лис закрыл лицо руками и плакал тихо и безнадежно.

Не приблизиться было нельзя, приблизиться — ещё хуже. Едва почувствовав, как прогнулась перина рядом с ним, Лис взвился, собираясь спасать свою жизнь.

— Тихо! — рявкнул Бермессер, боясь, что сейчас Лис натворит глупостей. — Лежать!

Лис заверещал, вырываясь из объятий, и пришлось залепить ему пощёчину. К изумлению Бермессера, Лис тут же опрокинулся набок и уставился на него мокрыми глазами, как будто готовый слушать или принять кару.

Бермессер потёр лицо, открыл рот и вдруг понял, что понятия не имеет, что говорить. Утешать? Объяснять? Но он уже знал, что в страхе Лис ничего не понимает.

— Послушай, — повторил он. — Я уже обещал не убивать тебя, так что успокойся. Ничего страшного не случилось, подумаешь… — он осёкся. — В конце концов, я бы всё равно тебе однажды отдался.

Лис молчал, дыша тяжело и как-то судорожно.

Бермессер погладил его по затылку, Лис сжался, свернувшись калачиком, и затих совсем. Вздохнув, Бермессер устроился на постели позади него, прижался, обнял. Лис молчал, сцепив руки на груди и подтянув колени к подбородку. Нужно было что-то говорить, не отпускать его в тоску и молчание, и он заговорил. Ласковые слова приходили сами, он не знал, откуда, но они были и они держали Лиса в здесь и сейчас.

— Мой хороший, — шептал Бермессер, касаясь губами шеи Лиса, — мой славный рыжий Лис, — и его рука зарывалась в медные волосы, — ничего не бойся, тебя больше никто никогда не тронет, — говорил он, расцеловывая напряжённые плечи с рыжими пятнышками на молочно-белой коже, — мой бедный Лис, как же тебе досталось, — жалел он его, нащупывая на спине выпирающие рубцы от плети, — бедный Лис… Прости меня, Лис...

— Хватит! — отчаянно вскрикнул тот и вскинулся, вырвался, откатился на другой край кровати и сел там, готовый то ли бежать, то ли умирать. — Хватит, я не верю ни одному вашему слову!

Он задыхался и рванул бы ворот, если бы был одет.

— Прекратите! — потребовал Лис, мотая головой, как будто пытался проснуться. — Пожалуйста, прекратите это всё!

Бермессер понял, о чём на самом деле он просит, и его пробрал озноб. Он приподнялся, и они с Лисом смотрели друг на друга через постель, на которой было слишком просторно одному и слишком тесно, как оказалось, вдвоём.

— Знаешь, — медленно произнёс Бермессер, — тебе ведь так и не пришло в голову, что ты прав и что я это признаю. Что ты наказал меня и что я принял это наказание. Хотя, на будущее, — наказывать этим — идея плохая. Близость должна быть в удовольствие.

Лис молчал. По его виду было понятно, что у него уже нет сил ни на страх, ни на злость, ни на спасение собственной жизни. Бледный и поникший, он сидел на краю кровати, едва не падая вниз, и, казалось, начинал понимать, что опять происходит не то, чего он ожидал. Нужно было показать ему, что он в безопасности; не сводя с него глаз, Бермессер перелёг повыше, на подушки. Пусть Лис видит, что он расслаблен и не настроен ни бить, ни убивать. Хотя, если он всё понимает наоборот, наверное, правильнее было бы метаться и орать, проклиная и призывая громы и молнии на голову наглеца, осмелившегося поставить на четвереньки дриксенского дворянина.

Лис по-прежнему жался в изножье кровати. Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга, и растерянный Бермессер наконец понял, что пора брать ситуацию в свои руки.

— Дорогой Лис, — произнёс он как мог нежно, — я полагаю, что после акта любви вы немного устали, а потому предлагаю лечь спать.

Лис вытаращился на него так, будто увидел привидение. Непонятно было, что его удивляет больше: оригинальное предложение разрешить возникшие между ними противоречия или определение того, что только что произошло.

— Я тебя не съем, — терпеливо произнёс Бермессер, ласковым тоном подманивая к себе Лиса. Было интересно: ляжет рядом или уйдёт в кабинет? Или вообще не станет спать? — Ты сам кого угодно съешь.

— Я… — начал Лис и осёкся, потом провёл ладонью по горлу, как будто пытаясь помассировать, и Бермессер понял, что у него перехватывает дыхание. — Я пытался… я не знал… я хотел…

— Я понял, — ответил Бермессер, начиная терять терпение. Он пообещал себе, что, если Лис сейчас не ляжет спать, он уложит его силой. — Ты не просто хотел отомстить. Ты думал, что вдруг став злым и грубым, вспомнишь себя. Думал, что ты на самом деле не робкий, не милый и славный. Примерял маску.

— Не подошла? — обречённо спросил Лис.

Бермессер покачал головой и закинул руки за голову, подставляясь под его взгляд и заодно демонстрируя всё своё тело.

— Мне не понравилось то, каким ты был. Понравилось ли тебе — не знаю.

Лис задумался. Это было хорошо, по крайней мере, он не метался и не истерил.

— Ты так и собираешься спать у меня в ногах? — поинтересовался Бермессер через некоторое время. Лис непонимающе посмотрел на него, и он похлопал ладонью по месту рядом с собой. Настороженный, какой-то осунувшийся, с блестящими глазами, Лис вызывал желание ласкать, утешать и успокаивать, но не торопился подставляться под ласковые руки. Его можно было понять: он боялся, что эти руки принесут смерть.

— Если хочешь, можешь на ночь меня связать, — предложил Бермессер, видя, что Лис колеблется. — Ну ладно, не глупи, иди сюда.

Лис молчал, потом прилёг там, где сидел, показывая, что не собирается приближаться. Одна из свечей в подсвечнике на камине догорела и погасла. Стало чуть темнее. Страсть, страх и наслаждение потонули в неловкой тишине, как потонул фитилёк в лужице воска. Хотелось держать Лиса в руках, слушать его сонное дыхание, но мечты были напрасны, измучившийся Лис дрожал в изножье, и всё было бессмысленно.

— Лис, — позвал Бермессер, не надеясь на ответ. Но тот поднял голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я, конечно, мог бы подтащить тебя к себе, но мне кажется, это неправильно. Поэтому я просто скажу: ложись рядом. Пожалуйста.

— Зачем ещё? — грубовато спросил Лис. Бермессер подумал. Признаваться, что просто хочет спать, греясь о чужое тело рядом, было рано, и ещё это было не всей правдой.

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял, — наконец произнёс он и закрыл глаза. — Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Мы слишком долго друг перед другом притворялись и слишком много причинили друг другу зла. Пожалуйста, поверь. Мне никто никогда не верил. Прошу тебя.

Лис молчал. Конечно, зря он думал, что сможет его приручить, Лису больше ничего не нужно, он отомстил, и разыгравшаяся в замке драма подошла к своему финалу. Слишком нелепому и слишком простому, в отличие от настоящих трагедий.

Почему-то захотелось напиться, прямо сейчас, посреди ночи. Сидеть у окна и смотреть в звёздную черноту, такую же бессмысленную, как конец их с Лисом отношений. Как вся его жизнь.

Перина рядом прогнулась под тяжестью тела, и Бермессер, не веря своему счастью, приоткрыл один глаз. Лис лежал рядом, вытянувшийся в струнку, готовый в любую секунду отпрянуть, но всё же он был возле, он пришёл сам.

— Дотянись до одеяла, — шёпотом попросил Бермессер, — холодно.

Одеяло оказалось одно, и он нырнул под него, без спроса прильнул к Лису, обхватил и прижался, несмотря на слабое сопротивление. От Лиса, от ощущения его нежной кожи, из-под которой выпирали острые косточки рёбер, ключиц, лопаток, тут же стало жарко. Они слились в объятиях, зажавшийся Лис, который боялся дышать, и Бермессер, который жадно вдыхал его запах, как будто силясь запомнить до конца жизни.

На камине погасла вторая свеча, застыла, скособочившись, превратившаяся в восковой холмик.

— Спи, — прошептал Бермессер, боясь сказать что-то не то. — Мы поговорим завтра, мой Лис.

— Мне страшно, — тихо сказал Лис, дыша ему в шею. — Мне правда страшно. Я много чего натворил, и…

— И мне интересно, что же ты натворишь ещё, — ответил Бермессер, едва ли понимая, что говорит. Лис сводил с ума своей близостью и одновременно недоступностью. Попытаться взять его сейчас было бы непростительной глупо, он бы этого не простил, это выглядело бы как попытка немедленно утвердиться и не привело бы к обоюдной радости. То, что случилось, уже нужно было полагать счастьем.

Лис, как назло, извернулся у него в руках, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Не выдержав, Бермессер вклинился коленом ему между ног, притиснул к себе, мягкого, податливого, готового ко всему... Лис сдавленно охнул, но вырываться не стал. Сжав зубы, Бермессер отстранился. Если решил не трогать, значит, так и нужно сделать.

— Утро вечера мудренее, — пробормотал он и уткнулся носом Лису в макушку, пахнущую ромашкой. — Спать, мой Лис.

Две оставшихся свечи погасли одновременно.

Это было, пожалуй, самое счастливое пробуждение Бермессера за прошедшие несколько месяцев. Комната выстыла, но они с Лисом свернулись под одеялом в один большой тёплый клубок, Лис закинул ногу на него и сладко спал. Не было похоже, что страх этой ночи взял над ним верх, скорее всего, приятная усталость была причиной того, что Лис не проснулся, когда Бермессер пошевелился, чтобы убрать у него из-под головы затёкшую руку.

Лёжа в тёмной холодной комнате, Бермессер лениво размышлял о том, как хорошо просыпаться не в одиночестве. Казалось бы, такая малость, но она словно наполняла силами и светом. Хотелось вскочить, перебудить всех и руководить переворачиванием с ног на голову всего замка. Впустить внутрь свет и ледяной звенящий воздух, чтобы у Лиса горели щёки не от стыда, а от холода. Чтобы всё было наполнено весёлой суетой, солнцем и радостью. Но было ещё слишком рано, и он остался лежать, медленно поглаживая спящего Лиса по бедру и по худому боку. Нужно следить, что и сколько он ест, стыдно, что Лис выглядит таким худым и измученным в замке, где полно еды. Ещё нужно обязательно сводить его сегодня на прогулку. А разбудить — поцелуем. Непременно. Потому что как-никак, их первая ночь состоялась, Лис впервые разделил с ним ложе по своей воле, так вот пусть теперь ни в чём не сможет упрекнуть его.

Словно подслушав его мысли, Лис сонно заворочался, прижался теснее и ткнулся ему в живот напряжённым членом. Впрочем, можно разбудить его и иначе… Бермессер не успел опомниться, как уже гладил его, тёр и сжимал; было неудобно выворачивать кисть, но наградой ему был сонный сладкий вздох просыпающегося Лиса.

В полумраке он встретил взгляд мутных от сна и удовольствия глаз. Лис испугался, но его тело, жаждущее удовольствия, не дало ему отстраниться: он бессильно охнул и стал подаваться бёдрами вперёд.

Бермессер медленно огладил его в последний раз и отнял руку. Взгляд Лиса из затуманенного превращался в возмущённый.

— А… — начал Лис и попытался извернуться, чтобы потереться и потребовать продолжить ласку.

— Ну, не только же тебе быть таким коварным, — пробормотал Бермессер и фыркнул. — Хорошо, хорошо, не сердись, я сейчас, просто рука устала.

Закусив губу и постанывая, Лис улёгся поудобнее. Он уже окончательно проснулся и вполне осознанно отдавался ласкающим его рукам. Бермессер вглядывался в его лицо, ловя признаки наслаждения; Лис вскрикнул, зажмурился, мотая головой, и весь напрягся. Потом выдохнул и медленно обмяк. Щёки его пылали, это было видно даже в полумраке. Некоторое время он лежал, ловя отзвуки прошедшего удовольствия, потом искоса взглянул на Бермессера и беспокойно облизал губы.

— Я должен… теперь должен… да?

— Ты никому ничего не должен, — спокойно ответил тот, с интересом наблюдая, как тревога на лице Лиса сменяется изумлением. — Но если ты захочешь попробовать, я буду очень рад.

Он откинулся на спину и стал наблюдать за Лисом. Тот помолчал, некоторое время лёжа неподвижно и глядя в полумрак комнаты, потом придвинулся ближе и обнял его поперёк груди.

— Я боюсь, — честно признался Лис, и Бермессер не выдержал, взъерошил ему волосы, зарылся пальцами и стал поглаживать.

— Чего боишься?

Лис опять долго молчал, потом словно понял:

— Это как будто не я. Не я лежу тут рядом с вами, и…

— А кто? — изумился Бермессер. — Вот новости.

Он не хотел принуждать Лиса, но было интересно, согласится ли он тоже приласкать его или опять ему станет стыдно.

— Ты брал меня, а потрогать боишься? — шёпотом подтрунивал он. — Смешной Лис!

Он добился чего хотел — возмущения и желания действовать — и поперхнулся, когда рука Лиса скользнула вниз по его животу.

— Так мы до вечера из постели не вылезем, — пробормотал он, расслабляясь. — Буду учить тебя любовной премудрости, и…

Он не договорил и замолк.

Они повозились под хранящим тепло одеялом — это было приятно и совсем не стыдно — и наконец задремали. Лис привалился к плечу Бермессера и, судя по всему, ему было лень бояться. Воистину, тепло, покой и уют творили чудеса.

Во второй раз Бермессер проснулся вовремя, как раз тогда, когда солнце только что заглянуло в окно спальни. Слуги были приучены к тому, что хозяин сам зовёт их, когда ему вздумается, и не могли помешать, к тому же кабинет был заперт.

Лис ещё спал, и Бермессер снова принялся думать, что теперь делать. В другое время Лис начал бы постепенно испытывать его терпение, проверяя, до каких пределов распространяется его благодушие, но теперь Лис помнил, сколько пережил страха и вряд ли бы рискнул. Нужно просто поговорить с ним, объяснить, как ребёнку, что он волен в передвижениях, что он уже почти стал полноправным хозяином, — а потом долгие месяцы приучать не вздрагивать от резких звуков, приучать отдавать приказы, приучать одеваться как подобает и многое другое. То, без чего можно было бы обойтись, если бы Бермессер с самого начала не повёл себя как жестокое и самовлюблённое животное.

Он тихонько вздохнул. Когда Лис вспомнит себя, он, наверное, захочет уйти. Его задача — сделать так, чтобы не захотел.

Он и не заметил, что снова мягко поглаживает Лиса. Слуг нечего стыдиться, они и так всё узнают, поэтому пусть себе удивляются, что хозяин с гостем целый день не выходят из своих комнат.

Лис пошевелился и проснулся окончательно. Отряхнувшись от сна, приподнялся на локте.

— Ну? — поинтересовался Бермессер. — Теперь-то ты меня не боишься?

— Меньше, — признался Лис, заглядывая ему в глаза. — И всё равно это так… странно… Что вы со мной сделаете?

Вопрос был неожиданным, но предсказуемым, и Бермессера вдруг полоснуло болью. Отвечать можно было только одним способом.

— Дай подумать, — сказал он и потянулся, заведя руки за голову. — Сначала я собираюсь тебя собственноручно причесать, потом мы позавтракаем, потом пойдём гулять, потом позову портного, чтобы снял с тебя мерки, — сколько можно ходить в тряпках с чужого плеча? — потом велю лекарю проколоть тебе уши — не бойся, это почти не больно, зато потом будешь носить красивые серьги из янтаря… хм, потом, наверное, как раз будет обед — не забудь выпить отвар, — ну а потом я уже не выдержу, мне надоест притворяться, что все как обычно, и я, пользуясь своим преимуществом в силе, затащу тебя в постель и не отпущу до следующего утра… Как, ты согласен?

По мере того, как Лис слушал эту речь, его лицо приобретало выражение крайнего изумления, смешанного с опаской.

— Здесь нет второго дна, — добавил Бермессер. — Всё будет именно так. Прекрасный Лис думает, что попал в сказку?

На «прекрасного» Лис не отреагировал, хотя ему стоило бы взглянуть на себя со стороны: встрёпанный со сна, но не измученный страхом, он и в самом деле был прекрасен.

— Сначала это была страшная сказка, — неуверенно произнёс он, как будто ожидая, что сейчас всё происходящее снова таким окажется.

— Ну, значит, ты прошёл испытание и можешь быть спокоен, — ответил Бермессер, которого слегка покоробило. — Поднимайся, сладкое на потом, а сейчас много дел.

Судя по смущённому виду Лиса, тот внезапно сообразил, что был бы совсем не прочь накинуться на десерт ещё перед первым блюдом, и это открытие его обескуражило. Бермессер поцеловал его, несмотря на то, что Лис попытался слабо отмахнуться, вылез из-под тёплого одеяла и стал одеваться в выстывшую одежду. Лис копошился позади него, утро вступало в свои права и пока что всё было хорошо.

После обеда солнце, как это часто бывало, скрылось за низкими тучами, и Бермессер радовался, что догадался о прогулке после завтрака. Они с Лисом обошли вокруг всё озеро и вернулись через два с половиной часа с другой стороны; Лис большую часть дороги молчал, видимо, свыкаясь с новым положением и понятия не имея, о чём говорить, а Бермессер втайне любовался им. Он понимал, что его собственничество уже едва не завело в ловушку их обоих, но не мог удержаться от самодовольной ухмылки, в который раз напоминая себе, что Лис теперь принадлежит ему. Точнее, это он принадлежал Лису, но сегодня намеревался это поправить.

Лис всё утро и полдня находился в каком-то оцепенении, и Бермессер понимал его: слишком многое случилось этой ночью, и Лису нужно было отдохнуть после того чудовищного напряжения, которое он пережил. Бермессер не мучил его, но и не оставлял в покое, боясь, что Лис замкнётся в себе и тогда будет трудно вытащить его из скорлупы.

Лис покорно дал себя обмерить, без всяких возражений разрешил проколоть мочки ушей длинной острой иглой, накалённой, а затем смоченной в вине. Покорно уселся обедать не в кабинете, а в столовой, куда его позвали. Наблюдая за ним, Бермессер к концу дня мучился только одним вопросом: что он опять сделал не так?

Но вечер вступал в свои права, в кабинете пылали свечи, напоминая о том, что было вчера, за окном стремительно темнело, и Бермессер всё чаще ловил себя на непристойных мыслях, подозревая, что сладкое у них будет вместо ужина.

Он велел слугам притащить ворох шкур и положить у камина, а потом сам запер кабинет. Лис смотрел на него настороженно, словно не понимая, — боялся того, что должно было произойти, и думал, что пощады в любовном состязании для него не предусмотрено. Захотелось расшевелить его, разбить ледок недоверия, но Бермессер вдруг понял, что не знает, как это сделать. Лаской, только лаской и терпением, напомнил он себе. И всё же на что Лис дулся сегодня?

Он взглянул на Лиса: тот сидел на своём обычном месте у камина и уже успел притвориться, что читает и увлёкся, не поняв, для чего заперта дверь.

Бермессер присел в кресло напротив и наконец дождался, пока Лис вскинется, забыв о книге и не выдержав его взгляда.

— Иди сюда, — позвал он как можно более мягко. Лис отложил книгу и поднялся, потом, видимо, сообразил, что со стороны это выглядит как беспрекословное повиновение, и заалел. Заключив Лиса в объятия, Бермессер мягко, но настойчиво притянул его к себе и заставил сесть на колени.

Лис смотрел не на него, а за окно, хотя вряд ли видел там что-нибудь, кроме темноты. В который раз Бермессер напомнил себе, что обязан быть терпеливым и ласковым.

— Лис, — тихо позвал он. Невнимание вселяло тревогу.

Лис вздрогнул и обернулся, для надёжности уперевшись рукой в спинку кресла. Его лицо было совсем близко, и Бермессер уже чувствовал тот запах, который силился вспомнить однажды ночью. От Лиса пахло мужчиной, а к запаху человеческого тела прибавлялся горьковатый запах мыльного настоя, ромашки и ещё не выветрившегося тепла от огня в камине — сидел близко. Крепко обхватив Лиса за пояс, Бермессер не удержался и, ткнувшись носом ему в шею возле уха, с наслаждением засопел.

— Эм… можно спросить, что вы делаете? — изумился Лис.

— Нюхаю, — ответил Бермессер, в своём блаженстве даже не подумав открыть глаза. Пришла невесёлая мысль — с кем ещё он позволял себе так забыться, больше ни с кем? — но он отогнал её. Лис вздрагивал от поцелуев в шею и, что самое плохое, сидел, замерев и не позволяя себе хоть как-то приласкаться. Конечно, одно дело, когда в запале холодной ярости собрался мстить или проснулся от нежданной ласки в предутренней темноте, а другое знать, что сейчас с твоим телом что-то сделают. Выход был один — показать ему, что за поцелуями не последует ничего страшного.

Вслепую расстёгивая Лису камзол и задирая рубашку, он полагал, что от прикосновений к обнажённому телу Лис сейчас оттает и расслабится, но мышцы под его руками оставались задеревеневшими от напряжения.

— Ну чего ты боишься? — пробормотал Бермессер, в то время как его разум тонул в ромашковом запахе. — Можешь не бояться, я тебе ничего плохого не сделаю.

— Ага, — неопределённо ответил Лис и дал стащить с себя камзол. Запустив руку ему под рубашку, Бермессер погладил ему живот, нащупал и помял соски, отчего Лис судорожно вздохнул и зажмурился. Желания его тела были сильнее его, и в этом и был выход…

Но к дальнейшим ласкам Лис остался упрямо безучастным.

— Да что с тобой? — не выдержал наконец Бермессер. — Ты боишься или у тебя что-то болит, а ты не говоришь?

Для верности он повернул голову Лиса к себе и внимательно ощупал воспалённые мочки ушей.

— Больно?

— Нет, уже нет, — ответил Лис совершенно равнодушным тоном. — Я просто слишком задумался. Простите.

Возбуждение от близости желанного и почти покорного Лиса путало мысли, но Бермессер силой воли заставил себя начать соображать.

— Послушай, — начал он. — Тебе не должно быть больно или грустно. Если тебе…

Он не успел договорить: Лис вызверился в одно мгновение. Сомкнутые губы с опущенными уголками разошлись, обнажая оскал, а в глазах засверкала самая настоящая ненависть, и на секунду Бермессер испугался, что Лис его сейчас убьёт.

— Ах, не должно быть! — прохрипел Лис, едва подбирая слова в неконтролируемом бешенстве. — Ну конечно! Я хорош только когда слушаюсь или подставляю задницу, а если нет, меня можно и за ворота! А права на боль у меня нет, так?!

Опешивший Бермессер смотрел на него, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что так и не отпустил Лиса, продолжая удерживать его у себя на коленях.

Выплюнув наболевшее, Лис дёрнулся было, пытаясь соскочить, но он не дал. Воистину с Лисом нужно было держать ухо востро: кто-то из них двоих всё время всё понимал не так. Бермессер посмотрел в карие глаза Лиса, в которых ярость уже сменялась страхом, и медленно заговорил, обдумывая каждое слово:

— Сейчас я хотел сказать, что, если у тебя какие-то проблемы, например, что-то болит или что-то тревожит, то ты всегда можешь обратиться с этим ко мне, и я попытаюсь тебе помочь. Я не имел в виду, что ты всегда должен быть весел и отзывчив, ты для меня не игрушка, а равный мне. Но пока ты в таком беспомощном состоянии — без памяти и без уверенности в происходящем — я делаю всё, чтобы ты чувствовал мою заботу.

Рука Лиса дёрнулась к уху, лицо скривилось в то ли презрительной, то ли горькой гримасе.

— Хороша забота, — прошипел он.

— Тебе не нравится? — опешил Бермессер. — Ты не хочешь носить серьги?

— С этого надо было начинать! — выплюнул Лис ему в лицо и вырвался из ослабевших от неожиданности объятий.

— А разве я не… — начал Бермессер и осёкся. Он попытался припомнить, в какой момент этого наполненного хлопотами дня спросил Лиса, что ему нравится или чего хочет он сам, и не смог. Он припомнил ещё раз: вот утром он говорит, что они станут делать днём, и Лис удивляется, а потом в точности выполняет то, что от него требуется, не возражая… или не смея возражать?

Бермессер выругался.

— Какого змея ты мне не сказал сразу?! — рявкнул он, приподнялся с кресла и рухнул в него снова, махнув рукой. Чего можно было ждать от человека, которого сам приучил быть забитым и настороженным? Что он на следующее же утро после того, как совершил серьёзный, как он думает, проступок, скажет твёрдое «нет» в ответ на притязания хозяина?

— Как с тобой сложно, — пожаловался Бермессер в пустоту.

Лис тихо фыркнул у окна.

— Любить всегда сложно… Вернер.

От звука своего имени Бермессер вздрогнул, так отвык от него.

— Надо же, ты даже помнишь, как меня зовут, — съехидничал он. Про любовь он предпочёл не переспрашивать, боялся, что Лис пойдёт на попятную.

Лис тем временем обошёл его и остановился перед ним так, чтобы его нельзя было достать, сложил руки на груди и уставился сверху вниз. Один Леворукий знает, чего ему стоила эта показная уверенность.

— По-моему, ты никогда никого не любил, — сказал Лис. Бермессер задумался, очень ли ему было страшно переходить на «ты». — Поэтому умеешь только насиловать. Напрямую или твоей… — последнее Лис прошептал: — Тем, что ты принимаешь за заботу…

— Да, я никогда никого не любил, кроме себя самого, — признался Бермессер во внезапно нахлынувшем раздражении. — Поэтому я понятия не имею, что чувствую по отношению к тебе. Любовь ли это или…

— Или желание запереть в золотую клетку, а потом говорить: ну как же так, я же о тебе забочусь! — нахально подсказал Лис и сощурился. — Дарю красивую одежду, пусть и не спрашивая, что тебе нравится, заставляю прокалывать уши, не спрашивая, хочешь ты этого или нет!

Бермессер отвернулся. Отвечать он не мог и не хотел. Дыхание перехватило, и почему-то больше всего он боялся, что сейчас Лис заглянет ему в лицо и увидит на нём застывшую маску отчаяния. Он несколько раз вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Когда Лис угомонится и ляжет спать, нужно будет забраться куда-нибудь и надраться до зелёных кошек. С чего он вообще взял, что у него что-то получится, если до этого он никогда не пробовал жить с кем-то бок о бок и делить постель, имущество и прочее? Мысли о браке с Лисом были продиктованы отчаянием. Всё, что происходило с ним в замке после появления Лиса, было одной непрекращающейся истерикой и нежеланием принимать очевидное. А следовало бы обо всём догадаться уже после отставки.

— Господин Лис, — заговорил Бермессер после того, как уверился, что владеет голосом, — вы должны понимать, что отпустить вас на родину, пусть даже с деньгами и сопровождением означает подвергнуть вас смертельной опасности. Наши государства воюют между собой, поэтому, полагаю, никто не станет разбираться, теряли ли вы память или нет. Вас убьют свои же, а это было бы весьма глупо. Поэтому я намерен дождаться вашего полного исцеления, после чего вы сами решите свою судьбу на основе тех сведений, которые…

— Вы очень любезны, — отрезал Лис, невежливо перебив его, и замолк. Последняя надежда растаяла, словно снег под тёплым южным ветром. Лис хотел только одного — вспомнить себя и вернуться домой.

После того, как Лис демонстративно одёрнул рубашку и хлопнул дверью спальни, Бермессер некоторое время сидел на прежнем месте и бессмысленно смотрел в затухающее пламя камина. Потом вытащил из шкафа бутыль касеры, осторожно, стараясь не скрипеть дверцами, закрыл его, взял подсвечник и прокрался прочь из кабинета.

Ему никто не встречался и никто не мешал. Слуги спали на первом этаже, где-то во дворе одиноко тявкала одна из спущенных с цепи собак. Он поднялся в башню, в ту башню, в которой они с Лисом когда-то схватились не на жизнь, а на смерть. Дверь открылась свободно. Уже поднялась над замковой стеной щербатая луна, заливая комнату на верху башни нехорошим зеленоватым светом. Бермессер вздрогнул, увидев, что посередине пустого пола лежит брошенная рапира. Сюда никто не поднимался, и она так и пролежала здесь — вот уже сколько дней.

Зачем-то он присел перед ней на корточки и, поставив подсвечник на пол, потрогал клинок, запачканный бурым. Заныла незажившая рана.

Бермессер не боялся темноты, привидений и пустых комнат и коридоров, но в эту минуту ему стало не по себе. Он вспомнил, о чём говорил сходящий с ума Лис, — о том, что он умер и всё с ним происходящее это наказание за его прошлые грехи. Медленно выпрямившись, Бермессер осмотрел пустую комнату с оружием по стенам. Пол был каменным, надёжным, как и стены. Или только казался надёжным? Он бросил взгляд за окно: луну заслонило небольшое облачко, но тут же проплыло, и по направлению его движения Бермессер невольно определил сильный норд-вест. Скоро должна была начаться метель.

Сделав шаг к окну, он пристальнее вгляделся в небо с едва видимыми, погашенными светом луны звёздами. Если предположить, что небо и луна на самом деле не существуют, а только кажутся, то почему он делает какие-то выводы на основании кажущейся видимости? Его бросило в дрожь. Рывком откупорив бутыль, которую продолжал держать в руках, он сделал большой глоток и закашлялся. Касера обожгла горло, прокатилась огненной волной по пищеводу и засела в желудке колючим комком. Она была настоящей и правильной, такой, какой надлежит быть касере.

Бермессер с облегчением закрыл бутыль и тут же его постиг новый ужас: а если никакой касеры нет, а есть только видимость, по неким законам вызывающая у него ощущения, которые должны быть после глотка касеры? Дрожащей рукой Бермессер вытер со лба холодный пот; определённо, напиться после выяснения отношений было плохой идеей, и так нервы уже никуда не годятся. И всё же… когда он успел умереть?

Позади него раздался едва слышный шорох, и он обернулся с дико колотящимся сердцем. Если всё вокруг только кажется, не обнаружится ли за его спиной чудовище, которое он не мог вообразить и в кошмарном сне? Чудовище, которое единственное будет здесь настоящим?

По полу вдоль стены шла большая серая крыса, и, не успев даже содрогнуться от отвращения, хотя корабельных крыс в своей жизни повидал немало, Бермессер запустил в неё бутылью. Та грохнулась об пол и разлетелась, крыса пискнула и шмыгнула куда-то в сторону. Пламя свечей колыхнулось от порыва воздуха и выровнялось. Четыре маленьких огонька, потрескивая, потянулись вверх, и Бермессер вдруг осознал, что между ним и крысой стоял подсвечник и лежала рапира, вымазанная в его крови.

Он вернулся в свои комнаты быстро, не оглядываясь и ни на что не отвлекаясь; позорная слабость уступила место спокойной сосредоточенности и радости, что крысу удалось прогнать. Радость была невесёлой.

Они с Лисом открыли двери одновременно: Лис — из спальни, Бермессер — из коридора. Потом Лис шарахнулся от обнажённого клинка в его руке и сделал такое движение, будто хотел захлопнуть дверь снова, но остановился, поняв, что бесполезно.

— Я видел крысу, — сообщил Бермессер, бросая рапиру на стол. — И швырнул в неё бутыль с касерой. Неважно. Главное, что ты есть. И я всё ещё тоже есть.

Судя по выражению лица, Лис на полном серьёзе вообразил, что, прежде чем бросить бутыль в крысу, он вылакал добрую половину. Изумление помешало ему дёрнуться в сторону, и он оказался заключённым в крепкие объятия второй раз за день.

— Отпустите меня! — потребовал Лис и бросил отчаянный взгляд в спальню: там, на прикроватном столике лежали его пистолеты.

— Пожалуйста… — пробормотал Бермессер. От Лиса пахло всё так же восхитительно, и он был настоящим и живым, в этом не было никаких сомнений. В отличие от всего остального. И поэтому Лиса нельзя было отпускать ни в коем случае.

Но Лис рвался у него из рук, и его можно было понять: он решил, что Бермессер хочет взять реванш, подчинить и унизить в отместку за высказанную правду. Пару минут они боролись в освещённом четырьмя свечами полумраке, потом Бермессер притиснул Лиса к дверному косяку и сполз на пол, к его ногам.

— Что вы делаете?.. — начал Лис, но тут же сообразил, что это был глупый вопрос. Шнуровка поддалась сразу, не то что тогда, в подвале, и он больше и слова не успел сказать, как очутился со спущенными штанами. Это словно окончательно выбило его из колеи — то, что он вдруг оказался полуобнажённым или то, что он всё силился поверить в реальность происходящего и не мог. Он ни о чём не просил, только таращился сверху вниз и не пытался помешать. Лис ещё не был возбуждён, но Бермессер твёрдо намеревался это исправить и попробовать, каков он на вкус. Впервые он порадовался, что Фридрих научил его всему, чему хотел. Лис опомнился и вцепился ему в плечи, собираясь оттолкнуть, но Бермессер не позволил, обхватив его за бёдра, чтобы не мешал. Лис смотрел заворожённо и больше сопротивляться не пытался, только ахнул, когда Бермессер поцеловал его вялый член, прежде чем обхватить губами. Он старался ласкать его как можно нежнее, он хотел его твёрдости, его семени, он хотел, чтобы Лис не уходил… Член дёрнулся и начал набухать, Лис задышал коротко и часто.

…Что он делает, что делают они оба? Как можно будет потом забыть это безумие? Но пути назад не было, Бермессер вознамерился показать Лису всё своё искусство и, кажется, ему это удалось: Лис хватал его за плечи, но оттолкнуть больше не пытался, запрокидывал голову, вжимался в косяк и весь дрожал. Он был великолепен, ослабевший от удовольствия, хрупкий, восхитительно твёрдый и мокрый.

Бермессер потратил несколько секунд для того, чтобы подняться, подхватить Лиса под бёдра и пересадить на стол. Тот, казалось, даже не заметил этого, только откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, и расставил ноги. Еще через минуту непрерывных ласк он начал стонать, и Бермессер почувствовал его руку у себя на затылке.

— Да… пожалуйста… Вернер, ещё… — пролепетал Лис, вряд ли соображая, что именно говорит. Второй раз назвал по имени — и следовало радоваться, не показывая своей радости.

В самом конце Лис конвульсивно дёрнулся, вскрикнул и опрокинулся назад, переживая своё наслаждение. Бермессер сглотнул, тайком вытер рот рукавом и поднялся с колен. Лису должно было понравиться и, судя по тому, что он с закрытыми глазами разметался на столе, таки понравилось. Хотя глупо было полагать, что самая сладкая близость окажется для него важнее дома, памяти и родины.

Словно почувствовав, что Бермессер склоняется над ним, Лис хитро приоткрыл один глаз, как будто для того, чтобы оценить, что ещё с ним сделают.

— М-м-м… — сказал он и словно невзначай завёл руки за голову, потягиваясь.

— Ты восхитительный мерзавец, — сообщил ему Бермессер, чувствуя, как тесно стало в штанах. Лис, перестав бояться и стыдиться, кокетничал напропалую, зная про его желание и ловко играя на нём. Но тут же расслабленность начала оставлять его, а взгляд стал настороженным и тревожным. Боится чего-то? Но чего, если хозяин уже добровольно подчинился ему?

— Э-э… — начал Лис и нахмурился. Бермессер внимательно слушал, нависая над ним и опираясь рукой о стол прямо рядом с его обнажённым бедром. — Вы… э… мне…

— Грубо это называется «отсосал», — помог ему Бермессер, которому надоело ждать, пока Лис подберёт слова, да ещё и на чужом языке. — А выражаясь более куртуазно — «доставил удовольствие ртом», и выбирай, что тебе больше нравится.

Лис вытаращился на него, наверное, поражаясь спокойствию, с которым он это говорил. Спокойствие было мнимым хотя бы потому, что когда член стоит колом, думать можно только об одном, но не о том, как правильно выразиться.

— А вам не… не было… эм, я хотел спросить, не было ли это ударом по вашему самолюбию… — беспомощно пролепетал Лис и запоздало залился краской.

— Когда речь идёт о любовном действе, я поступаю так, как мне хочется, — заявил Бермессер и тут же смешался: — По крайней мере, мне показалось, что ты не против…

Лис секунду смотрел на него, а потом захохотал, прикрывая лицо рукой.

— Вы быстро учитесь! — профыркал он. Бермессер оскорбился.

— Дорогой Лис, — сообщил он, поглаживая Лиса по внутренней стороне бедра, — во-первых, прекрати скакать с «вы» на «ты» и остановись на чём-то одном, а во-вторых, если ты сейчас ещё раз так изогнёшься, я возьму тебя прямо на этом столе.

Лис широко распахнул глаза и немедленно выгнулся. Бермессер возвёл глаза к потолку, пытаясь унять бешено заколотившееся сердце.

— Я вообще-то слов на ветер не бросаю, — предупредил он. Лис дождался, пока он снова посмотрит на него, и облизнулся. Он определённо потерял и страх, и совесть, и отчаянно нарывался.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Бермессер, прижал Лиса к столу одной рукой и наклонился открыть ящик, чтобы достать масло. Лис не вырывался, только копошился и болтал ногами, стаскивая туфли и стряхивая штаны без помощи рук. Он был удивительно покорен и готов отдаться, но на этот раз подвоха здесь не было. Он хотел так же сильно, и свидетельством тому был его член, который, обмякнув было, теперь снова поднимался.

— Где это кошкино масло?.. — пробормотал Бермессер, роясь в ящиках. Лис фыркнул. Чтобы достать-таки завалявшийся флакон, пришлось его отпустить, а когда Бермессер выпрямился, Лис сидел на краю стола совершенно голый и, обернувшись назад, кончиками пальцев подталкивал письменный прибор к другому краю. Прибор толкнул лежащую там же рапиру, которая тут же грохнулась на пол — рукоять перевесила.

— Я же говорил, что ты разнесёшь мне кабинет… Осторожно, свечи!

— Кажется, мы разнесём его вместе и вдобавок устроим пожар, — серьёзно сказал Лис. Бермессер скрипнул зубами и потратил несколько мгновений, чтобы перенести канделябр на подоконник. Когда он вернулся, Лис, притянув его к себе, начал расстёгивать ему камзол, мимоходом погладив бугор на штанах.

— Нет, не торопись, — пробормотал он, расправляясь с крючками, — в мои ножны ещё никто не вкладывал свой клинок, поэтому вообрази, как мне страшно.

Вместо ответа Бермессер сгрёб его в охапку и расцеловал везде, куда смог дотянуться; Лис замолк и смущённо ёжился, в его глазах не было больше ни кокетства, ни веселья, только безмерная мудрость человека, который понял и принял самого себя и свои желания. Он обхватил его бёдра коленями, одновременно помогая избавляться от одежды, но вдруг остановился и замер в нерешительности.

— Что? — встревожился Бермессер, прижимая Лиса к себе. Если бы и сейчас ничего не получилось, он бы этого не вынес.

— Я подумал… — виновато начал Лис, поводя обнажённым плечом, — тут холодно и… и край стола больно врезается, если честно… но если ты собираешься в точности сдержать своё слово, то я не имею ничего против, и вообще…

Бермессер едва понял, чего он хочет, а когда всё же догадался, проклял себя в тысячный раз.

— Отнести тебя в постель? — спросил он, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не тереться об Лиса. Он уже расстегнул штаны и его член упирался мокрой головкой Лису в живот. — Давай, решай, мой хороший, иначе ты рискуешь в самом деле довести меня до сердечного приступа, я ведь уже немолод.

— Лучше к камину, там теплее… если можно… — прошептал Лис, глядя снизу вверх и становясь удивительно беззащитным. Бермессер подхватил его снова — Лис едва успел цапнуть со стола флакон масла — и в два шага перенёс на шкуры. Лис исхитрился и сдёрнул с него штаны, при этом тут же потеряв флакон.

Но им обоим было уже всё равно, они завозились на шкурах, перекатываясь и наслаждаясь одним только прикосновением тел друг к другу. Бермессер не удивился, когда Лис уложил его на лопатки, это было только к лучшему.

— Слушай внимательно, — сказал он, глядя снизу вверх, — лишать себя невинности будешь сам.

Лис удивился так, что наклонился, мазнув кончиками волос ему по лицу.

— Я собой не владею, — уведомил его Бермессер и заложил обе руки за голову — слишком сильно ему хотелось схватить Лиса и овладеть, яростно вдалбливая его в их мягкое пушистое ложе. Делать этого было ни в коем случае нельзя. — Тебе вряд ли придётся по вкусу боль.

Лис, кажется, понял, кусая губы, зашарил по шкурам в поисках флакона.

Так странно и неимоверно сладко было зависеть от чужих, неловких с непривычки движений, но Бермессер держался до последнего, пока не стало заходиться сердце. Он не открывал глаз и не видел по выражению лица, тяжко ли Лису объезжать его, а уже забившись под ним в судорогах и с открытыми глазами не видел ничего, кроме яркого тёплого света.

Бермессер проснулся и сладко потянулся, не открывая глаз. Интересно, где Лис? Спит рядом или, смущённый, удрал в спальню? Рука легла на тёплые шкуры рядом — остаток ночи Лис провёл рядом и встал только что.

Совсем близко раздался осторожный шорох, и пришлось открыть глаза. Лис сидел спиной к камину и странно блестел глазами.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Бермессер, не придумав ничего лучше.

— Доброе, — откликнулся Лис. Он так и не оделся, не хотел или не успел.

— И долго ты на меня смотришь?

— С полчаса, — со смешком признался Лис. — Сижу и думаю, я это был или не я.

Бермессер догадался, о чём он. Не имея ни малейшего понятия о своём прошлом, Лис попробовал имперскую любовь впервые и не знал, как теперь быть.

— Полагаю, что всё же ты. Кто ещё мог довести меня до такого изнеможения?

Они едва заметно улыбнулись друг другу. Утренняя неловкость была почти побеждена. Лис кивнул и растянулся на шкурах рядом, перевернувшись на живот, приподнялся на локтях и стал смотреть куда-то в угол кабинета. Бермессер загляделся на изгиб его тела, прикидывая, будет ли грубостью неожиданно подмять Лиса под себя.

— Больно? — вместо этого поинтересовался он. По его прикидкам, у Лиса после их скачек должно было болеть всё.

Лис пожал плечами и обернулся на него, глядя из-за завесы волос.

— Терпимо. И кто кого победил?

Бермессер довольно улыбнулся, потягиваясь ещё.

— Когда в третьем часу ночи ты уснул у меня на руках, перед этим пообещав обязательно объездить меня ещё раз, тебя это не слишком волновало.

— Значит, я, — сделал вывод Лис и прижался к его боку. Может быть, он не был до конца уверен, что его не станут обижать, а может, оттаял и больше не боялся ни себя, ни Бермессера.

Лис мог бы спросить, что теперь, мог бы спросить, что будет после того, когда он вспомнит себя, но он не спрашивал. Бермессер задумчиво поглаживал его везде, где мог дотянуться, Лис едва ли не урчал от удовольствия и по-прежнему не говорил ни слова.

— Мы ведь не знаем, сколько нам отмерено… — как бы про себя пробормотал Бермессер. Лис вздрогнул, но опять ничего не сказал.

— Чего хочешь сегодня? — спросил Бермессер уже совершенно другим тоном. — Гулять, фехтовать или предпочтёшь ещё один… заезд?

Судя по заблестевшим глазам, Лису понравилось третье, а потому Бермессер и опомниться не успел, как его ткнули носом в шкуры. Впрочем, не очень-то он и сопротивлялся. Лис умел быть нежным и предупредительным, когда этого хотел: входил с осторожностью, стараясь не причинить боль, и как мог сдерживал свою страсть. Однако Лис не устоял перед тем, чтобы немного помучить его. Бермессер выругался и чуть не вцепился зубами в шкуру, поняв, что Лис не даёт ему приподнимать бёдра и подаваться навстречу.

— А ты входишь во вкус! — произнёс он, пережив краткую судорогу. Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть лицо Лиса, он уже знал, как тот смешно жмурится в самом конце.

Следующая неделя прошла как в тумане. Лис всегда был рядом, он смущённо улыбался, когда они были не одни и лез целоваться, когда оставались наедине. Часто поцелуями дело не кончалось, они опробовали и стол, и кровать, и кресло, но больше всего им обоим нравилось валяться на шкурах. В оставшееся время Лис, который только-только начал чувствовать себя не гостем, а хозяином, тащил Бермессера либо в фехтовальный зал, где бесстыдно поддавался, либо на конную прогулку. Бермессер протёр глаза, когда впервые увидел Лиса верхом на рыжем полумориске, с которым они сразу сдружились, а потом смеялся, долго и от души. Лис носился на своём рыжем вокруг озера, пугая пейзан, а вернувшись, рисовался, заставляя его гарцевать по двору, и воображал, что принимает парад. Бермессер с благодушием думал, что, возможно, принимать парады Лису и на самом деле приходилось, и с затаённой гордостью представлял его во главе армии. Ненавистной чёрно-белой фрошерской армии, которая шла разорять земли его страны, одёргивал он себя, и его мечты становились горькими. Лис не видел или делал вид, что ничего не замечает.

Зима только перевалила за половину, а в замке уже готовились встречать Излом. Лис с удивлением примерял сшитые ему обновки, ради любопытства вставил в уши серьги — да так и не стал снимать.

Что поняли слуги, Бермессер не знал и не хотел знать. Главное чтобы усвоили, что трогать Лиса не следует. Однажды ночью, когда Лис крепко спал, Бермессер отрезал у него прядь волос и спрятал в ящик стола. Ведь Лис всё вспомнит и уйдёт, останется только память о нём.

Ожидание скорого конца почему-то не выматывало. Бермессер представлял, что будет делать без него, когда снова окажется один в огромном замке. Дел было много, одно важнее другого, а самое важное — ждать Лиса обратно. Очень хотелось надеяться, что он вернётся, но спрашивать Бермессер не рисковал, боясь разрушить последние иллюзии.

— Ты иногда так на меня смотришь, что… — сказал однажды Лис. Они как раз были на прогулке, рыжий полумориск мотал головой и фыркал, ему хотелось сорваться в галоп по заснеженной дороге, в вышине каркали рассевшиеся по дубам вороны, как будто предвещая беду.

— Ты ничего не вспоминаешь? — спросил Бермесер невпопад. Их лошади шли рысью через лес, скоро должен был быть поворот на тракт, а озеро белело где-то впереди.

— Ничего, — вздохнул Лис. — Иногда мне кажется, что главное — вспомнить имя, а всё остальное придёт само, — он виновато улыбнулся, как будто понимал, чего Бермессеру стоит сдержаться.

— Дать тебе именослов?

Лис странно взглянул на него и покачал головой.

Это вселяло надежду, хоть и робкую.

Бермессер пообещал себе, что таким и запомнит Лиса, раскрасневшимся от мороза, с ясным, чуть лукавым взглядом, с разметавшимися по плечам рыжими прядями и совсем не испуганного. Чего ему было бояться, когда он доверился и когда доверились ему?

— Удивительно солнечная зима, — светским тоном заметил Бермессер, когда они возвращались в замок. — Хотя, возможно, мне показалось так из-за присутствия вашего лисьего величества.

Лис оценил шутку, скинул съехавший капюшон и предложил:

— Наперегонки?

Обе лошади легко преодолели склон, и Лис влетел в открытые ворота секундой раньше.

— Я быстрее! — дразнился он, заставляя своего коня гарцевать по двору. — Не догонишь!

Бермессер провёл по лицу рукой в перчатке, отгоняя морок: человек, которому он вручил своё сердце, просто не мог быть так прекрасен. Или это был не человек.

— Ну конечно, — надменно сказал он. — Когда я шире в кости, а значит, тяжелее, а ты по-прежнему худ, как щепка, немудрено, что твой конь бежит быстрее.

— Я ещё отъемся, — пообещал Лис в холле, привычно сбрасывая плащ на руки слуге. Он сам иногда этого не замечал, но некоторые вещи, которые помнило его тело, выдавали его статус в Талиге.

— Сейчас проверим, как ты справишься с обедом, — ответил ему Бермессер. Всё было слишком хорошо, так, что впору не поверить.

Гонец приехал вечером. Бермессер в одиночестве спустился в холодный холл, накинув на плечи меховой плащ. Человек, посланный им с письмом в Эйнрехт, не выглядел измученным. Конечно, с чего бы, если он два месяца прожил в гостинице, ожидая, пока повернётся громоздкий механизм Тайной Канцелярии, чтобы дать потом ответ на невинный вопрос.

— Привезли?

— Так точно, монсеньор, — гонец подал ему футляр с письмом.

— Благодарю, — обронил Бермессер. — Ступайте на кухню, сударь, вы наверняка проголодались.

Гонец с поклоном скрылся, оставляя за собой следы от растаявшего снега, а Бермессер медленно поднялся к себе, стараясь избавиться от ощущения, что футляр жжёт ему руку.

— Что там? — встретил его встревоженный Лис.

— Хозяйственные дела, — отмахнулся Бермессер. — Я прочитаю и приду к тебе.

Лис кивнул и скрылся в спальне, наверняка придумал ещё что-то, чем можно было бы его заинтересовать и поиграть в соблазнение.

Письмо было длинным. Бермессер узнал руку Фридриха и попытался унять тревогу. Будь в письме что-то не слишком важное, писал бы секретарь.

Сначала следовали заверения в благосклонности и вечной дружбе — хорошо говорить это человеку, которого выбросили, словно отслужившего своё дворового пса. Потом Фридрих сообщал новости, предполагая, что в медвежий угол они не дойдут, и Бермессер сжал в кулаке захрустевшую бумагу. Подонок Кальдмеер, угробивший флот, был жив и прохлаждался в плену вместе со своим щенком-адъютантом! Немыслимо!

Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться и продолжить чтение. Он ведь был в отставке и больше не имел к флоту никакого отношения.

Дочитав письмо, Бермессер медленно сложил его по сгибам и уставился в стену. Лис шуршал чем-то за открытой дверью спальни и не знал, что его судьба уже стоит на пороге. Бермессер оценивающе посмотрел на пламя свечей в канделябре, потом на письмо и помимо воли проговорил чужое талигойское имя, которое вмиг возненавидел всеми фибрами души.

Часы в углу равнодушно отсчитывали время, которое осталось до того, как всё закончится. Бермессер не двигался с места, хотя уже знал, что не сможет лгать Лису всю жизнь. Он говорил, что вспомнит себя, когда услышит своё имя… так тому и быть.

— Леонард Манрик, — прошептал Бермессер в холодную деревянную пустоту кабинета. — Маршал Резервной армии…

Всё сходилось, шпионы и прознатчики не лгали и не приукрашивали: тела маршала тогда так и не нашли. Конечно, очнувшись не помнящим себя, он побрёл куда глаза глядят и угодил в лапы выродка. Потом сбежал, заблудился, понял, что попал в Дриксен, и если бы Бермессер тогда отверг приглашение соседей, так и сгинул бы в лесу. А он ведь так боится умереть безымянным… Что с ним сделали такого? Он пытался забыть только это, а забыл всё.

Поднявшись, Бермессер тихо подошёл к двери. Лис уже переоделся в свою длинную белую сорочку и теперь зажигал в спальне свечи. Он стоял спиной, у камина, по очереди поднося горящую свечу к ещё незажжённым. Более тянуть было нельзя.

— Леонард Манрик! — рявкнул Бермессер и закрыл глаза рукой. Он не видел, как вздрогнул Лис и как выскользнула свеча из его руки, погасла в полёте и покатилась по ковру.

«Вот и всё, — думал он, стоя посреди оглушительной тишины. — Вот и всё…»

Ноябрь 2013 — 30.04.14.


End file.
